


El Legado de Lily

by Li-Shirou Productions (Li_Siegfried), Li-Shirou Productions (Mary_Shirou)



Series: HP: El Legado de Lily [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Siegfried/pseuds/Li-Shirou%20Productions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Shirou/pseuds/Li-Shirou%20Productions
Summary: Es el comienzo del verano de 1991. El amor eterno de un hombre silencioso y solitario siempre tuvo el poder para cambiar el curso de la historia... si tan sólo él hubiera tomado esa oportunidad. En este fic, para el cual tratamos de analizar lo más posible de los libros de HP y el conocimiento posteriormente rellenado, dicha oportunidad fue tomada. Actualizaciones todos los martes
Series: HP: El Legado de Lily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098206
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Era la cena de cierre de año, y la casa de Slytherin celebraba su séptima Copa de la Casa, para disgusto de los alumnos de las demás casas… y algunos de los profesores. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del estoico profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado, parecía tener la intención de hablar con él pese a la derrota de su casa en los triviales juegos de Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué sucede, Minerva? — preguntó, con su fría y parsimoniosa voz, antes de tomar un trago de su vino.

— Supongo que Dumbledore te ha contado… — comienza, tratando de mantener una postura calmada.

— Nada fuera de lo pedagógico — responde, cortante, mientras continúa su cena.

— El pequeño Harry Potter ya tuvo su primer _accidente mayor_, por lo que ya se encuentra considerado para el próximo año escolar — explica, incapaz de seguir ocultando su emoción.

— A decir verdad, no me interesa nada que venga de James Potter — dice, tratando de evitar demostrar una mueca de disgusto.

— No digas eso, Severus — dice, tratando de alivianar los malos recuerdos de su compañero de trabajo y otrora alumno. — Piensa que también es hijo de Lily, y recuerdo los buenos amigos que ustedes eran…

Un fuerte pero breve silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, quienes no pudieron evitar beber de sus copas, como si quisieran aminorar el pesar de los recuerdos. Sin embargo, McGonagall no pudo evitar esbozar una divertida sonrisa.

— Albus dice que tiene los ojos de su madre — menciona. — Ojalá tenga también su intelecto; recuerdo que James era un desastre de alumno — sin embargo, tras otro sorbo, la nostálgica alegría pareció ensombrecerse: — Casi olvido que Dumbledore lo dejó con sus tíos… ¡unos muggles más desagradables de lo que podrías imaginar! Me bastó un solo día observándolos para saber que eran el peor ejemplo de humanidad conocida en nuestra querida Britania — y bebió con amargura lo que quedaba en su copa.

Y mientras la conversación terminaba con el ruido de la cena, y nuevas conversaciones que iban y venían, Snape bebió un nuevo sorbo de su copa. El mundo enmudeció ante sus pensamientos, mientras recordaba el peor día de su vida… pero incluso ese recuerdo se vio interrumpido al poner atención a la última frase de la profesora de Transfiguración.

Su entrecejo se frunció, y sus ojos ardieron ante el recuerdo de Petunia Evans. Vio rápidamente la imagen de Lily marchitarse hasta convertirse en una extraña malformación de James Potter, y su corazón ardió con la injusticia de pensar que el legado de quien tanto amó se marchitaría como carbón. Comprendió entonces, y con mucho pesar, lo que el Director de Hogwarts le había ocultado hasta entonces…

Su copa, afortunadamente ya sin vino, estalló en su mano. Sin esperar al silencio y las expresiones que tal acto traería consigo, se levantó de su asiento y rápidamente salió del enorme salón. Nadie en el Gran Comedor se atrevió a mencionar el hecho, por muy sorpresivo y extraño que fuese por sí mismo.

Mientras la festividad era restaurada por Dumbledore, Snape se movió rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a sus aposentos en las mazmorras. Abrió un botiquín oculto, y sacó de éste una botella de su licor preferido: whisky de fuego. No alcanzó siquiera a beber del vaso en el que acababa de servirse, cuando lo arrojó iracundo a la chimenea que abrigaba el lúgubre lugar. La llamarada del licor alimentando el fuego fue insignificante al grito de frustración que resonó por los pasillos del completamente vacío castillo.

Las horas pasaron. Snape, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos mientras miraba fijamente el fuego, no lograba siquiera terminar de beber su primer vaso para intentar calmar su ira. Cuando finalmente pudo beber, decidió zanjar definitivamente el problema.

Subió por las escaleras de caracol de la torre principal, y tocó a la gruesa puerta de centenaria madera.

— Adelante — se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Albus… debo hablar con usted — sentenció al entrar, mientras se acercaba a la figura del viejo Director, quien se encontraba de pie ante las suaves llamas de su chimenea.

— Supongo que tiene que ver con lo de la cena — le responde, volviéndose al recién llegado con una mirada escrutiñadora.

Ambas miradas se encontraron por unos instantes. Mientras uno parecía incansablemente compasivo, el otro se encontraba tan airado que no sabía por dónde comenzar… hasta que finalmente las palabras se formaron en su boca.

— ¿Es cierto que dejaste el hijo de Lily al cuidado de su… _tía_? — preguntó, tratando de hablar con calma.

— Así es — respondió Dumbledore, con total serenidad.

— ¿Tienes idea de la clase de persona que es Petunia Evans? — sentenció, sin lograr contener su molestia.

— Sólo por lo que me cuenta Arabella…

— ¿Y puedes decirme entonces por qué mantienes a un mago con muggles que rayan levemente por sobre lo inquisitorial? — y las llamas de la chimenea se fortalecieron ante la ira del profesor de Pociones.

— Porque su lugar es junto a su familia… — mas no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando Snape pareció tener la intención de abalanzarse contra él.

— Esos muggles no son su familia — sentenció entre dientes. — Incluso los mismos Black son más familia de lo que son los Evans, o cual fuere el apellido de esa familia. ¡Debería estar con magos que lo instruyan en lo que será su vida! ¡Por todo lo sagrado, Albus, el chico vendrá a Hogwarts!

— ¿Y acaso crees que debería haberlo dejado con algún miembro de los Black, si es que existiere alguno que lo recibiera? — preguntó Dumbledore, subiendo un poco el tono de su voz, mostrando que la conversación había tomado un rumbo serio. — ¿O tal vez crees que es mejor que estuviera en la destruida casa de los Longbottom, donde el fantasma de la discordia podría jamás disiparse? ¿O es que crees que tú, quien tanto odió al mismo James Potter, podría criarlo sin castigarlo por ser la imagen de su padre?

El silencio se tornó intenso. Las llamas aminoraron notoriamente su fuerza al tiempo que Snape volteaba su mirada y se paseaba por la habitación, pensando rápidamente en la situación.

— Lo haré — dijo finalmente, deteniéndose en seco.

— ¿Qué? — se sorprendió Dumbledore, al punto de avanzar rápidamente hacia Snape.

— Yo seré el tutor de Harry Potter — sentenció, mirando al director con total determinación.

— Disculpa mi incredulidad, Severus… pero, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo mientras soportas el hecho de que el chico tiene el rostro de James? — preguntó, revelando un nuevo punto crucial de la apariencia del muchacho.

— Me concentraré en sus ojos — murmuró el otro. — Me concentraré en el legado que él debe representar, y no en su apariencia.

Ambas miradas se encontraron nuevamente. El silencio reinó mientras un aire desafiante se alzaba entre ambos.

— ¿Y si fallas?

— No fallaré — sentenció Snape, sacando una hoja de pergamino de sus manos.

***

Pasaron unos pocos días desde el comienzo de vacaciones. El sol de verano abrigaba las casas de Privet Drive, mientras la monotonía de las calles vacías se veía destrozada por un mero hombre caminando con paso firme hacia el número cuatro. Con un paso casi militar, se volteó a mirar la casa y, acomodando sus lentes de sol, respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse hacia el umbral.

El hombre era alto, pálido, con un levemente largo cabello peinado fijamente hacia atrás, y excelentemente vestido con un traje ejecutivo negro, además de unos lentes de sol y un maletín que remarcaba la seriedad de su labor. Tocó el timbre y esperó. No alcanzó a siquiera hacer el gesto de que miraría su reloj cuando un hombre corpulento y rollizo abrió la puerta, enmudeciendo ante la presencia del otro.

— Disculpe, es usted… — y sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, leyéndolo velozmente para confirmar sus palabras. — ¿Es usted Vernon Dursley?

— Así es… — respondió el otro, palideciendo y agitando su bigote. — ¿Qué…? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

— Necesito hablar con usted y con su esposa — respondió tajante el hombre, manteniendo una voz fría y severa. — ¿Puedo pasar?

— C-Claro — y retrocedió un par de pasos para permitir el ingreso al recién llegado.

El hombre miró con detenimiento la casa mientras era dirigido a la sala de estar. Manteniendo los lentes en su lugar en todo momento, y sentándose con un aire de completa soberbia, hizo notar su presencia al punto de que Vernon tuviera que pedirle disculpas mientras buscaba a su mujer y confirmaba que su hijo se mantuviera en su cuarto.

Finalmente, casi en el mismo segundo que él había salido del cuarto, volvía con una mujer delgada, rubia, y con un cuello extrañamente largo. Ambos parecían ansiosos y bastante apresurados, pese a no saber la razón por la que aquel hombre tan elegante y de presencia imponente se encontraba en su hogar.

— Señor y Señora Dursley — comenzó, sin moverse de su asiento más que para abrir su maletín para sacar unos papeles de carácter burocrático, — soy un ejecutivo del Servicio de Ayuda y Consejo de la Corte Juvenil y Familiar, CaFCaSS, y he venido para presentar el siguiente caso de interés — y, sin explicar más, le ofrece los papeles a la pareja.

Vernon, en un brusco movimiento, toma los papeles y, codeándose con su mujer por leer el documento, no puede evitar adquirir color y soltar un respingo.

— ¡¿Que alguien clama la tutoría del chico?! — estalló, exaltando al par de jóvenes que se encontraban ocultos tras la muralla de la sala de estar.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que todos miraron hacia la ubicación donde deberían estar los muchachos. Mientras Vernon se tornaba más rojo, incapaz de decidir qué acción tomar respecto a los espías, el hombre carraspeó, haciendo que las miradas volvieran a él.

— Esto es más que… oportuno — sentenció, con voz calma. — Tú debes ser Harry Potter, ¿no es así?

El aludido, nervioso tanto por ser atrapado como por ser llamado directamente, salió lentamente de su escondite. Pésimamente vestido, un tanto desnutrido, y con un cabello negro completamente desmarañado, tenía un brillante par de ojos verde esmeralda opacados por unos anteojos sucios y bastante destrozados.

— ¿Acaso no te dije que te mantuvieras en tu ala… digo, tu cuarto? — bramó Vernon, incapaz de moverse ante la insistente presencia del hombre.

— No importa. Ahora este joven irá conmigo a su nuevo hogar — sentenció el hombre, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Y es cierto que hay algún pariente vivo? — preguntó Vernon.

— Estoy aquí, ¿no es así? — respondió el hombre, con cierta molestia. Finalmente, con un tono imponente, se dirigió al joven: — Busca sólo tus objetos de valor, muchacho… nos iremos en este instante.

— Oh, ¡al fin nos librarán de este pequeño diablillo! — saltó Petunia, casi en lágrimas mientras buscaba a su hijo para abrazarlo. — ¡No tiene idea de los problemas que nos ha causado!

— Y yo sé que lo han hecho vivir miserablemente en la alacena bajo la escalera — sentencia el otro, cruelmente tajante. — Si vuelve a abrir su boca, será demandada por maltrato y negligencia, incluida la alimentación antinatural de su propio hijo…

Los Dursley enmudecieron y palidecieron. Sin embargo, palidecieron más al ver que Harry no se había movido ante la orden del hombre.

— ¿No buscarás tus cosas? — insistió, con molestia.

— Lo siento, pero tengo más que la ropa… — respondió, con algo de temor.

— De acuerdo — sentenció el hombre, recuperando los papeles que les había entregado a los Dursley. — Entonces vámonos.

Y, sin esperar al muchacho, se dirigió a la salida. Harry, sin saber cómo reaccionar, siguió rápidamente las grandes pisadas del hombre.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo por una cuadra hasta que finalmente lo alcanzó, jadeando levemente.

— Disculpe… ¿hacia dónde iremos? — preguntó, aún con temor. — ¿Acaso mis padres no están muertos? ¿Quién será mi nueva familia?

— Yo lo seré — dijo el otro, sacándose los lentes para mostrar sus profundos ojos negros.

Y, sin esperar más, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry para desaparecer juntos bajo el sol veraniego.

_-Capítulo 1:_ _Porque ama más sus ojos de lo que odia su rostro-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... primero que todo, pido disculpas si es que sienten un terrible "Out-of-Character" en el desarrollo. El Severus Snape interior, o sea, cómo debería ser realmente, sólo fue mostrado fugazmente en el séptimo libro, cuando mostró el imperecedero amor que sentía por Lily. Si él tenía todo eso oculto en su interior, ¿cómo era su verdadera personalidad? ¿Quién era en verdad?  
Finalmente, por favor perdonen la gran falta de detalles. Simplemente asumo que detallar es innecesario debido a que HP es una saga de libros muy conocido, y teniendo una fanbase tan grande, puedo tomar el riesgo de obviar algo de detallamiento, especialmente al usar citaciones directas del libro para avanzar rápidamente la historia (Rowling realmente tenái problemas en el desarrollo y detallamiento, "sorrynotsorry")  
Como una "advertencia" inicial, podría hacerse uso de algunas teorías creadas por fans que nos han gustado, y que esperamos nos ayuden a desarrollar aún más esta historia.
> 
> Esperamos les haya gustado ésta, la premisa del fic. Esperamos publicar más seguido pese a la falta de tiempo. ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

De un momento a otro, el joven Harry Potter se desvaneció en plena calle de Privet Drive, y apareció en un callejón del urbanizado Spinner’s End. Los olores y colores de la ciudad de hicieron fuertemente presentes ante el muchacho, mientras el hombre que le acompañaba suspiraba con calma.

— Whoa — se exaltó el chico, desorientado y algo mareado. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

— En Spinner’s End, cerca de tu nuevo hogar — respondió el otro, con calma.

— Pero… ¿cómo?

— A mi me informaron de un evento en el zoológico, donde desapareció el cristal del terrario de una boa constrictora, y sé con certeza que dicho acto fue _obra tuya_ — comenzó a explicar el hombre. — Yo puedo realizar ese tipo de eventos a mi voluntad, y puedo enseñarte a controlar tus propias capacidades.

— ¿Capacidades? ¿Qué capacidades? — comenzó a balbucear Harry. — Lo de la boa fue… un accidente… ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo ocurrió eso! — estalló finalmente, asustado.

El hombre sintió compasión del temeroso muchacho y, arrodillándose con las manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros, fijó su mirada en los claros ojos del chico.

— Tú eres un mago, Harry — comenzó. — Es cierto, el evento de la boa fue un accidente, pero es porque los magos jóvenes causan dichos accidentes al no saber usar su naciente magia. Seguramente habrá muchos accidentes junto a ti sin explicación, ¿verdad?

El chico desvió la mirada y rápidamente comenzó a hacer recuento. Todo era tan abrupto y veloz, pero que en la presente conversación calzaba perfectamente.

— ¿Y usted me enseñará a controlarlo? — balbuceó, mirando al piso.

— En parte — respondió el otro. — Pero aprenderás mucho en donde se forman los grandes magos de nuestra nación: en Hogwarts — y sacó una carta dirigida exclusivamente al nombre de Harry James Potter.

El muchacho, más que sorprendido, tomó la carta y, dudando unos instantes, la abrió. Para su sorpresa, estaba escrita con pluma sobre papel de pergamino, leyéndose palabras escritas exclusivamente a su persona:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_DIRECTOR: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran_

_Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo,_

_Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un cupo de matrícula en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, al cual podrá asistir si así lo prefiriese. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y libros necesarios para asistir a las clases del presente año, con la finalidad de que concurra debidamente abastecido._

_Las clases comienzan el primero de Septiembre del presente año. Esperamos su lechuza con la respuesta ante la oferta de matrícula antes del último día de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente_,

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Directora Adjunta  
_

Los ojos del muchacho resplandecieron ante la idea, pese a que supiera absolutamente nada al respecto. Miles de fantasías recorrieron su mente, hasta que finalmente cayó en cuenta de que no se encontraba solo, y que el hombre ante él no debía estar en absoluto loco.

— Señor… yo… — comenzó, aún incapaz de saber cómo dirigir su agradecimiento.

— Snape. Mi nombre es Severus Snape — se presentó finalmente el hombre. — A partir de este momento, seré tu tutor — y le sonrió suavemente.

El chico no supo qué responder. Aún sorprendido y medio boquiabierto, parecía estar fallar en cualquier procesamiento.

— A menos que quieras volver con los Dusrley — bromeó, con su frialdad característica.

Harry rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, devolviéndole una mirada de determinación. Ya zanjadas las presentaciones y las finalidades de esta nueva “familia”, Snape llevó al muchacho a su casa.

Una vez cruzando el umbral, las formales ropas de Snape se transformaron en una larga túnica negra, y su peinado cabello cayó como un par de cortinas alrededor de su cabeza.

— Genial — murmuró Harry, viendo el acto.

— Esto es algo muy básico, Harry — dijo el otro, con neutralidad. — Eventualmente, a medida que tus estudios avancen, deberías ser capaz de hacer mucho más.

— No creo que pueda hacer tanto — respondió el chico. — En la escuela mis calificaciones no son las mejores…

— Sé que los Dursley debieron haber causado enormes desgracias en tu vida… pero sé que la sangre de tu madre es más fuerte — habló el otro, con aire de sabiduría.

— ¿Conoció a mi madre? — saltó Harry, adelantándose al hombre para verlo directamente.

— Sí… — comenzó Snape, ablandando un poco su tono, especialmente al ver los ojos de Harry. — Vivía a unas pocas casas de aquí. La conocí de pequeña, y fuimos grandes amigos — punteó, tratando de no ahondar demasiado. — Lo que más necesitas saber de ella, Harry, es que era una persona maravillosa, muy inteligente y bondadosa, y una excepcional maga — puso una mano sobre los hombros del chico y le sonrió. — Supongo que estudiarás mucho y harás orgullosa a tu madre, ¿verdad?

— Haré todo lo que pueda — respondió el chico, con asertividad.

— Excelente.

Y, sin esperar más, Snape se dirigió a su estudio. Sacando un pergamino, tomó la pluma, mas rápidamente se vio detenido bajo una idea, por lo que dirigió su mirada al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

— Es cierto… — musitó, con neutralidad. — No traes más que lo que llevas puesto. Urge comprarte ropas, entre otros elementos… — y volvió a fijar la mirada en el pergamino.

— ¿Qué hace? — preguntó Harry.

— Le escribiré al director Dumbledore respecto a que ya estás conmigo, y que necesitas comprar elementos de uso personal… — respondió Snape.

Al ver la concentración del hombre, Harry prefirió moverse por la casa. Era una típica casa de mediados de siglo, de dos pisos, cuya planta baja era principalmente sala de estar, comedor, cocina, y un estudio lleno de estantes para libros.

Sin embargo, pronto se vio interrumpido al escuchar un fuerte sonido de aleteo, por lo que rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Snape, quien estaba atando su mensaje a la pata de una lechuza.

— ¿Una lechuza? — preguntó a viva voz, con incredulidad.

— Así es — afirmó el otro. — ¿Acaso hay otro medio de mensajería que sea lo suficientemente veloz?

— ¿Qué tal un teléfono? — indicó Harry. — O quizás un… ¿cómo se llama? …Ahm, un fax. ¡O incluso un localizador!

— No comprendo de lo que me hablas, muchacho — soltó Snape, con cierta incredulidad.

— Pensé que lo sabría… después de todo, llegó a Privet Drive como un burócrata…

— Oh, eso — se detuvo el otro, como si liberara el estrés que esa situación dejó sobre sus hombros. — Eso fue posible tras una ardua investigación; sino, no habría sido posible convencer con tal facilidad a los _muggles_…

— ¿A los qué?

— Cierto. Ejem. Los magos llamamos a los humanos “normales”, o sin magia, bajo el término “muggle”. No es el término más lindo, pero es una forma de diferenciar — explicó el otro. — Las relaciones que hay entre bandos son ínfimas, casi inexistentes. Cuando llegues a Hogwarts, te darás cuenta que son mundos completamente diferentes, y que todo lo que se hace allá está basado en la magia; las ciencias y tecnologías son… rarezas para los magos. Es tanto así que muchos consideran los artilugios muggle como algo prohibido o incluso herético.

— Ya veo… — concluyó Harry, con extrañeza. — Pero al menos puedo tener mis propios elementos, ¿no?

— Mientras sea en esta casa, no veo por qué no — aceptó Snape. — Además… aprender algo nuevo nunca está de más — y sonrió levemente, como si el conocimiento favoreciera a sus ambiciones.

— ¿Seguro no le molesta?

— Podría ser nuestro secreto, y así no habrá problemas — bromeó el hombre, en su típico tono severo, lo que confundió grandemente al menor respecto a si lo decía en serio o si simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo.

No obstante, de repente Harry recordó un punto crucial respecto a su situación y agachó la mirada con pesar.

— ¿Qué sucede, chico?

— Perdón, Sr. Snape — se disculpó, con una profunda vergüenza. — Sé que ahora viviremos juntos, pero realmente lamento que tenga que cubrir absolutamente todos mis gastos… O sea, ¡ni siquiera tengo ropa decente!

Snape sonrió suavemente y sintió el dulce recuerdo de la humildad con la que conoció originalmente a Lily Evans. Sintió ablandar su acostumbrada severidad al tiempo que soltaba una suave risita.

— Oh, no te preocupes de eso, Harry — le respondió. — Si bien mi paga no es precisamente espectacular, tus padres dejaron los medios necesarios para que pudieras vivir tu vida tranquilamente…

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Bueno, no puedo mostrártelo hasta que seas mayor de edad, pero digamos que al menos tus gastos debieran estar cubiertos — le dijo. — O sea, ¿cómo crees que tienes asegurada la matrícula de Hogwarts sin siquiera tener un pariente que te inscriba?

El muchacho se detuvo unos instantes y trató de atar los cabos de todo lo que su tutor le había dicho. Los números no parecían coincidir en su cabeza, pero no tenía razón para desconfiar de lo que le decían; al menos no parecía haber intención de cobrárselo a medida que creciera, a diferencia de la vida que llevaba con los Dursley.

Sin esperar más, Snape se levantó de su asiento una vez la lechuza salió por la ventana y guió a Harry hacia la cocina. Ya era hora del almuerzo, y tenía la certeza de que Harry tendría bastante hambre. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al umbral de la cocina, Harry rápidamente quedó paralizado ante la puerta, incapaz de ingresar.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunta el hombre, curioso.

— Yo… ahm… yo… — comenzó Harry, con temor.

— Ven, e ingresa a la cocina — insistió Snape, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Una vez dentro, el estrés que adquirió el chico claramente se hizo evidente. Por alguna razón su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, como si algo le indicara que allí corría grave peligro… claro, pues nunca había sido invitado amablemente a la cocina de los Dursley, y cuando era sorprendido los castigos no tardaban en llegar.

Sin dudarlo un instante, Snape puso su mano sobre la frente del chico y murmuró unas palabras. Harry lentamente recuperó la compostura y se relajó; tanto fue el estrés que rápidamente tuvo que preguntar por la ubicación del baño e ir.

— ¿Mucho mejor? — preguntó Snape una vez el muchacho regresó.

— Sí…

— Espero algún día puedas contarme cuál fue el problema

— Sí, pero la verdad no quiero hablar de ello… — zanjó Harry.

Sin insistir, Snape se volteó hacia las ollas y se concentró en la cocción de lo que sería el almuerzo. Para maravilla de Harry, las ollas y otros artículos volaron por sí mismos hacia la cocinilla; mientras Snape parecía murmurar la receta de lo que pensaba cocinar, los ingredientes iban y venían, aplicando las porciones con exactitud profesional.

Harry, absorto en el increíble espectáculo que había ante sus ojos, no se percató del momento en que se había sentado y mucho menos de cuando el plato finalmente estaba terminado. Adecuado para la comida de día domingo, Snape pronto sirvió _Sunday Roast_ para el almuerzo, sirviendo una porción generosa para ambos pese a que él mismo no come demasiado, acompañado de un buen vaso de limonada.

Cuando él finalmente se sentó, se percató de que Harry nuevamente se había paralizado como estatua, aunque confiaba en que su encantamiento tranquilizante aún funcionaba.

— ¿No te gusta lo que he preparado? — le preguntó.

— No es eso… — balbuceó el chico. — Sino que… Ahm… ¿Todo esto es para mí?

— ¿Y para quién si no? — se sorprendió el hombre. — Come, antes que se enfríe.

Temeroso, Harry tomó sus cubiertos y comió un bocado. Tratando de comer con calma, no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas al tiempo que disfrutaba, al fin, de un buen plato entregado a grata temperatura y sin siquiera una amenaza de por medio. No eran sobras, ni estaba frío, ni mucho menos debió comerlo a hurtadillas o en la casa de una mujer loca: era un plato legítimamente entregado para su bienestar, rompiendo con toda su vida conocida.

Snape observó incrédulo lo que ante él ocurría, mas fue incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Bebió algo de su limonada con tal de tratar de bajar el enorme nudo que se formó en su garganta y continuó comiendo a la par del chico.

Sin embargo, pronto vio su comida interrumpida. Harry estaba estático ante su plato tras comer nada más que unos cuantos bocados.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Perdón. No puedo comer más…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — cuestionó Snape, tratando de no hacer que Harry se sintiera más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba. — Apenas si has tocado tu plato…

— Realmente no puedo comer más… — trató de decir, pero se vio interrumpido ante la urgencia de correr nuevamente al baño.

Con total preocupación, Snape corrió tras él para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que el muchacho estaba vomitando. Jamás en sus peores pesadillas se habría imaginado algo como ello; no importa lo extenso de los reportes de Arabella Figg para Dumbledore, la realidad era completamente peor.

Tras apoyarle unos momentos, él dejó por su cuenta al chico para que se limpiara el rostro y tratara de recuperar su compostura. Pese a los reclamos del joven, Snape volvió con una poción en sus manos e insistió que, al menos, comiera algo, por muy poco que fuera, debido a que había botado todo lo que había ingerido.

Una vez terminada la comida, y moviendo los platos con su magia para que estos se lavaran, invitó nuevamente a Harry al estudio, confiado de que podría enseñarle lo básico del mundo mágico a Harry antes de que pudieran concluir el día.

Snape pasó horas contándole al chico respecto a las divisiones entre los mismos magos, el Ministerio de Magia, y cómo la cacería de magos y brujas que recorrió Europa finalmente hizo que las relaciones abiertas se cerraran completamente, creando el denominado _Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico_.

Ya comenzando la noche, y antes de cenar, Snape invitó a Harry al segundo piso para mostrarle su habitación. Nuevamente, el muchacho mostró su sorpresa y cuestionó la decisión de su nuevo tutor.

— ¿Realmente ésta será mi habitación?

— Bueno, no veo nadie más que la vaya a usar — bromeó el otro.

— Pero es demasiado espacio — soltó Harry.

— No te preocupes — le aseguró Snape, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. — Ya podrás acostumbrarte y llenar lo que te haga falta — y apuntó hacia los estantes de libros y el escritorio que estaban vacíos.

Sin más, le ofreció una de sus camisas para que usara durante esta noche y le dijo que esperaría para darle algo de cenar, aunque fuera un mero caldo. Asintiendo, Harry tomó la camisa y entró para cambiarse; Snape, atento a cualquier nueva sorpresa que pudiera darle el muchacho, esperó unos momentos y le vio sentarse al borde de su cama para luego sacarse su raído chaleco y la desteñida polera heredada… que pronto revelaron las marcas de abuso y violencia a la que el chico fue sometido por quizás cuántos años.

Sí. La realidad era absolutamente peor que cualquier informe…

_-Capítulo 2:_ _Heridas-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre hubo un detalle que llamó mi atención una vez crecí lo suficiente para darme cuenta. Harry creció con abuso mental y físico, e incluso con algunos niveles de desnutrición... y esas son heridas serias que son realmente lentas de curar, y las subsiguientes cicatrices claramente lo acompañarán el resto de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, tan pronto como el día ya era evidente, Snape llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Harry antes de ingresar. Para su sorpresa, vio al muchacho enrollado entre las ropas de cama en el suelo, bostezando y desperezándose al tiempo de saludarlo.

— ¿Qué haces allí en el suelo? — preguntó, incrédulo.

— Lo siento, pero no pude sentirme cómodo en esa cama — se disculpó el chico, mientras buscaba sus lentes. — Espero algún día acostumbrarme a algo tan mullido, pero mi espalda no me permitió dormir hasta que me acosté en el piso.

El semblante de Snape se obscureció tanto como su piel palideció. Harry portaba consigo una marca mucho más terrible y profunda que su única y característica cicatriz en forma de rayo, y ni siquiera él sabía cuánto haría falta intentar curarla.

—Bien… — dijo finalmente, cuando pudo tragar aquella nueva y amarga sorpresa. — Lávate la cara y baja al desayuno. Nos toca un día algo movido, y tenemos que sacarle el máximo provecho para volver a tus enseñanzas.

Cuando finalmente ambos se sentaron a la mesa, se escuchó un suave golpeteo en la ventana de la cocina. Para maravilla del muchacho, Snape permitió el acceso a su lechuza, la que claramente posaba orgullosa ante su amo por cumplir exitosamente con lo que parecía un viaje extenso.

— Perfecto — soltó el hombre tras leer el mensaje que traía de vuelta su lechuza. — Como pensé, estamos en totalidad de condiciones para que podamos hacer las labores del día.

Y, sin tiempo que perder, volvió su atención a darle un poco de pan tostado a Harry junto a una taza de té para luego ocuparse de su propio desayuno. Una vez listos para salir, sacó una varita que llevaba oculta bajo la manga de su túnica y murmuró unas sutiles palabras que el muchacho no logró entender, haciendo que Snape cambiara su atuendo a lo que parecía ser un muggle más casual. Estuvo a punto de tomar el picaporte de la puerta cuando volvió su mirada al chico.

— Creo que realmente necesitaremos hacer algo respecto a tus ropas — dijo, volviendo la varita hacia Harry.

Quitó los harapos que alguna vez fueron un chaleco y volvió a murmurar las mismas palabras que permitió el cambio de sus ropas. Aunque fuera sólo en apariencia, las ropas de Harry tenían una visión más decente y, claramente permitirían ir a su lado sin llamar la atención. No obstante, había algo que él necesitaba tomar mayor atención.

— Harry, debes recordar siempre: los menores de edad no pueden realizar magia fuera de la escuela hasta que finalmente sean considerados aptos e independientes — dijo, mirándolo fijamente. — Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas, pero aún así hay reglas que respetar.

Tras ver que el chico asentía y mostraba entender sus palabras a la perfección, tomó los destrozados lentes del chico y los analizó.

— ¿Puedes ver bien con esta… baratija?

— Increíblemente, sí.

— Bien — concluyó el hombre, agachándose para estar a la altura de Harry. — Ahora te enseñaré un pequeño truco para cuando puedas hacerlo a libertad — y mostró a Harry sus lentes al tiempo que apuntaba a ellos con su varita: — _Reparo_.

Acto seguido, los destrozados anteojos de Harry se enderezaron, perdieron sus excusas de reparaciones, e incluso pulieron sus cristales y componentes. Al fin el menor podría ver como correspondía.

— Gracias, Sr. Snape — dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

Simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza, el hombre nuevamente tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Por ahora, quizás caminar era la mejor opción para comenzar a sanar el cuerpo del muchacho.

Caminaron por varios minutos. Pese al silencio de Snape, Harry no pudo evitar observar con admiración la nueva localidad que se apreciaba ante sus ojos. Finalmente, llegaron hasta la estación de Barrow-in-Furness, deteniéndose a la entrada.

— Sólo por esta vez, tomaremos el tren — dijo el hombre. — Será un viaje largo, pero al menos servirá para darte una nueva experiencia y ayudar a ubicarte cuando lo necesites.

Sin más, entraron a la estación. Snape suspiró y compró los boletos para el tren de las 9:48. Una vez en los andenes, se acercó a uno de los mapas del trayecto y le mostró a Harry la ruta que tendrían que tomar: desde esa estación, debían seguir la línea Norte para luego combinar en la estación de Leeds con la línea de Londres Noreste y así llegar a la capital. Sería un extenso viaje de aproximadamente 4 horas por el que el muchacho podría ver distintos paisajes y localidades de la nación.

Pese a lo extenso del viaje, Snape procuró poner atención cada vez que Harry parecía aburrirse del extenso paisaje y le contaba historias de su madre. Evitando un poco el cómo se conocieron, le contaba cómo viajaban juntos hasta Londres para poder luego tomar el tren que los llevaría directo a Hogwarts, o bien cómo ella era una impresionante estudiante, siendo ayudante del Profesor Flitwick.

— Podrías preguntarle directamente a él mismo respecto a las ayudantías de tu madre — le mencionó. — Quizás tenga guardados algunos de sus apuntes, los cuales doy por seguro te ayudarán en tus estudios.

Y así Snape utilizó lo mejor posible las 4 horas con tal de mantener al muchacho entretenido. Cada vez que él parecía tener la intención de preguntar sobre su padre, o si siquiera lo había conocido, rápidamente contaba otro recuerdo, o bien le distraía con algo interesante del paisaje o localidad por el que pasaban.

Así, finalmente, llegaron hasta la estación de King’s Cross. Una vez saliendo del tren y avanzando por los andenes, Snape se detiene unos momentos y se agacha para susurrarle a Harry.

— ¿Ves esos andenes? — le pregunta.

— ¿El noveno y décimo? ¿Qué hay con ellos? — le responde el otro, confundido.

— Recuerda bien dónde están ubicados. En la barrera de separación, hay una entrada falsa hacia el andén 9 y ¾, donde podrás tomar el tren hacia Hogwarts — le explicó.

— Vaya — soltó el chico, cuestionando un poco la realidad pese a todo lo que hasta ahora había visto. — ¿Pero por qué 9 y ¾? ¿No debería ser 9 y ½ si está entre ambos andenes?

Ante la curiosa pregunta Snape quedó paralizado. Jamás se le ocurrió cuestionarlo, mas algo en su memoria parecía indicarle que sí había escuchado esa pregunta antes.

— Jajaja, no lo sé — rió, refregándole el pelo al tiempo que se ponía de pie. — Una muy buena pregunta, a decir verdad.

Y sin esperar más, salieron de la estación hacia las grandes calles de Londres. Con algo del dinero que Snape aún tenía, se detuvieron a comprar algo de Fish & Chips antes de continuar su camino. Si bien Harry parecía poder comer algo más que el día anterior, Snape prefirió no arriesgarse y simplemente compró una única porción grande para ambos.

Tras comer, se dirigieron hacia Charing Cross, y luego caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar a un obscuro pub llamado Leaky Cauldron. Sin inmutarse por la mirada de los que estaban al interior, Snape guió rápidamente a Harry hasta una entrada posterior que dirigía hasta una gran pared de ladrillo. Sacando su varita y tocando unos ladrillos particulares, Snape pronto abrió una compuerta secreta que les permitiría entrar al Callejón Diagon, abriendo un nuevo mundo para los ojos de Harry.

Apenas notando que Snape volvía a vestir su habitual túnica, los sentidos de Harry se llenaron con la imagen de los antiguos carteles de tiendas de época victoriana, con los olores de distintas esencias que estaban mezcladas tanto en calderos como en inciensos, o bien con los ruidos de la gente, las lechuzas y otras criaturas que deambulaban por allí.

Rogando que nadie le reconociera, Snape tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo llevó rápidamente por las callejuelas hasta llegar a un enorme edificio, blanco como la nieve, ubicado en el costado norte del llamado Callejón Diagon: el Banco de Magia Gringotts. Tras entrar por las grandes compuertas, donde Harry no pudo evitar observar detenidamente el escudo con la inscripción _Fortius Quo Fidelius_, Snape llevó al muchacho hasta unos asientos ocultos en un rincón del vestíbulo, donde poca gente podía verle e incluso los mismos goblins que estaban a cargo del banco le pondrían menos atención de la que ya ponían en ellos.

— Espérame aquí — le dijo. — Por lo que más quieras, espera y no te muevas de aquí. Ya regreso y podremos comprar lo que necesitas.

Y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, el hombre se dirigió hacia unos goblins y, mostrando un pergamino, fue guiado hacia lo que parecía una enorme compuerta de bóveda interior. Pasaron varios minutos en los que el muchacho enfocó su atención en la gente que iba y venía, todos de vestimenta similar a la de su tutor, o bien goblins y enanos que iban y venían en sus propios asuntos.

Cuando finalmente el aburrimiento parecía apoderarse del chico, Snape regresó hacia él.

— Muy bien — le dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa. — Es hora de hacer compras.

Y, sin más, ambos volvieron a salir al Callejón Diagon. Sin aguantar las ganas de instruir a su nuevo pupilo, el Profesor rápidamente le comenta que aquella localidad es una zona de importancia comercial en el mundo mágico pese a lo pequeño que pudiera parecer, y que no por nada contenía en una de sus alas la sede principal del único banco del _mundo mágico_. Se dice que fue construido alrededor del siglo XVI, y que una vez se instauró el _Estatuto del Secreto_, el Callejón Diagon fue oculto usando una gran cantidad de hechizos poderosos.

A medida que caminaban, Harry pudo ver la gran cantidad de comercios que había en la zona. Tiendas que vendían túnicas; tiendas de telescopios y extraños artefactos de plata que el muchacho jamás había visto; ventanales mostrando barriles con bazos de murciélago y ojos de anguila; tiendas con enormes pilas de libros de encantamientos, rollos de pergamino y plumas; tiendas con botellas de pociones, probetas y juegos químicos; una tienda que tenía globos que reflejaban la geomorfología de la Luna… Definitivamente Harry deseó tener muchos más pares de ojos para poder ver todo lo que ante él se mostraba.

El muchacho casi ni se percató el momento en que Snape lo había llevado hasta la entrada de una tienda de antigüedad centenaria, estrecha y de bastante mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, pudo leer: “Olivander’s: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el año 382 a.C.”

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, con excepción del sinfín de estantes y una silla larguirucha. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.

— Buenas tardes — finalmente se escuchó la voz amable de un hombre que se asomaba desde el cuarto trasero de la tienda.

— Buenas tardes, Sr. Olivander — saludó estoicamente Snape pese al salto que dio Harry.

Un anciano se acercaba a ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como la Luna Llena en la penumbra del local.

— Ah, Profesor Severus Snape — respondió el anciano. — Un gusto verle nuevamente. Pino negro, treinta centímetros, núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón… una varita poderosa, y he sabido que le ha servido muy bien en sus estudios y propósitos, ¿no es así?

Ante lo anterior, el hombre simplemente asiente con una leve reverencia de su cabeza, esbozando una suave y orgullosa sonrisa. Tras eso, el anciano fijó su mirada en el joven que acompañaba a Snape, quien sólo pudo saludar con un torpe “hola”.

— Ah, sí — dijo el hombre. — Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a conocerte pronto. Harry Potter. Tienes los ojos de tu madre — aseveró. — Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce; una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara: aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.

— Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio, flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.

— Y aquí es donde... — murmuró el anciano al tiempo que tocaba la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry con un largo dedo blanco. — Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso — dijo amablemente. — Treinta y cuatro centímetros y un cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, pero en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...

Negó con la cabeza con pesar, agachando la mirada como si un gran pecado pesara sobre sus hombros. Harry no tenía idea alguna de lo que el anciano se refería, pero quizás había una historia totalmente desconocida para él, mas el semblante del anciano le indicaba fuertemente que no debía consultar sobre ello. El hombre se alejó un par de pasos, como tratando de alejar esas malas vibras de su cabeza y nuevamente se volteó hacia el muchacho.

— Bueno; ahora, Harry… déjame ver — y sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas. — ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

— Am… Bueno, soy diestro —respondió Harry, confundido.

— Extiende tu brazo. Eso es… — y guiando las acciones de Harry, le midió desde el hombro hasta el dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, le explicaba: — Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago… — y es entonces que mira fijamente a los ojos de Harry. — Es necesario destacar que es la varita la que elige al mago, y es algo que siempre ha sido claro para quien estudia las varitas. Los mejores resultados, sin embargo, deben siempre estar donde exista la mejor afinidad entre la varita y el mago. Esas conexiones son complejas; primero una atracción inicial, y luego una búsqueda mutua mediante la experiencia. La varita aprendiendo del mago, y a su vez el mago de su varita.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

— Bien, ya está — dijo, ante lo que la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo. — De acuerdo, Harry, prueba ésta: madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Harry empuñó la varita y, sintiéndose un tanto tonto, la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato para pasarle otra en su lugar.

— Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y un cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban constantemente, pero mientras más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

— Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? — balbuceaba para sí. — No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... — murmuró de repente. — Sí, por qué no… una combinación poco usual: acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible — le explicó, entregándole otra varita.

Harry tocó la varita, sintiendo un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza y la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento. Una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estalló en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.

— ¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso... — sonrió el señor Ollivander, con una mezcla de orgullo y curiosidad.

Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, constantemente murmurando “Curioso... realmente muy curioso”.

—Perdón, pero… —interrumpió Harry. — ¿Qué es tan curioso?

El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.

— Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, joven Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una única pluma utilizable como núcleo en par de la que está en sus manos. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue literalmente su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.

— Sí, veintiocho centímetros, así es. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... — le dijo, con seriedad. — Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas finalmente.

Harry se estremeció. No entendía a lo que el anciano se refería, pero tenía la corazonada de que al señor Ollivander no le gustaba mucho la idea de la varita que finalmente tenía en sus manos. Snape pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

— Bien, ya tienes tu herramienta primordial — dijo Snape, tratando de no darle la importancia al lúgubre final de la compra de la varita.

— Sr. Snape — balbuceó Harry — ¿A qué se refería el Sr. Ollivander…?

— Lo siento, Harry — se excusó el mayor, interrumpiéndole. — Realmente no quería tocar ese tema, y no es algo que pueda dialogar aquí libremente… Lo conversaremos regresando a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

El muchacho asintió con su cabeza. Tras eso, Snape sacó el pergamino con el listado de útiles que debían comprar. Era la primera vez que le ponía atención, y se lo mostró a Harry para que él también tuviera consciencia de los útiles que debía llevar.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_

_-Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario_

_-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)_

_-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)_

_**Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre**_

_LIBROS_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_-El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), por Miranda Goshawk_

_-Una historia de la magia, por Bathilda Bagshot_

_-Teoría mágica, por Adalbert Waffling_

_-Guía de transformación para principiantes, por Emeric Switch_

_-Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, por Phyllida Spore_

_-Filtros y pociones mágicas, por Arsenius Jigger_

_-Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, por Newt Scamander_

_-Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Una guía para la autoprotección, por Quentin Trimble_

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_1 varita_

_1 caldero (peltre, medida número 2)_

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal_

_1 telescopio_

_1 balanza de latón_

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo_

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_

— Olvido la gran cantidad de cosas que debes tener — murmuró Snape tras leer la lista. — Quizás deberíamos comprar un baúl antes de proseguir.

— Es una broma, ¿cierto? — interrumpe Harry, con cierto disgusto.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Un sombrero puntiagudo… ¿es en serio?

— Es parte del uniforme — insiste Snape, extrañado. — ¿Qué tiene de raro que te lo pidan?

— Los sombreros puntiagudos es como nosotros los… ¿como dicen? ¿Muggles? Representamos y nos mofamos del concepto de brujo — explicó Harry. — ¡Eso sin mencionar que es un elemento típico de la descripción del siglo XVI! Es algo típico que se usa para disfrazar a los niños durante la noche de Halloween.

Snape quedó petrificado ante la información recientemente recibida. Claramente es algo que necesitaría conversar con Dumbledore y McGonagall una vez regresara a la escuela. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, simplemente tomó al chico de la mano y lo llevó a comprar un baúl antes de los demás implementos escolares.

— Bien, comencemos con tu uniforme — le dijo, indicando una tienda donde se leía “Madame Malkin: Túnicas para todas las ocasiones” — Mientras hacen tu túnica, yo iré por las demás compras; espérame allí si aún no he regresado.

Y, sin más, lo deja ante el umbral de la tienda antes de continuar su trayecto, seguido de cerca con el baúl, el que flotaba ante la acción de su varita.

Harry entró solo en la tienda, sintiéndose algo nervioso. Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

— ¿Hogwarts, guapo? — dijo, cuando Harry saludó al ingresar. — Tengo ya a algunos muchachos aquí, así que por favor espérame un momento… En realidad, alguien más se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda, una niña que se destacaba por tener un pelo arbustoso de color castaño estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

— Hola — dijo la muchacha, con una voz que denotaba un tono bastante mandón. — ¿También Hogwarts?

— Sí — respondió Harry, fijándose como sus ojos café parecían analizarle.

— Soy Hermione Granger — se presentó la chica.

— Harry Potter — dijo, secamente.

— ¿Eres tú realmente? — dijo Hermione, curiosa. — ¡Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto! De hecho, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más, y tú figuras en “Historia de la Magia Moderna”, “Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras”, y “Grandes Eventos Mágicos del siglo XX”.

— ¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose avergonzado y mareado, especialmente por la velocidad en que la muchacha hablaba.

— Dios mío, ¿no lo sabes? Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera — dijo Hermione. — ¿Has pensado a qué casa vas a ir?

Sin responderle, Harry agachó un tanto la mirada, sintiendo vergüenza de su propia ignorancia.

— ¿Qué sucede? — inquirió un poco la muchacha, ahora con un tono más suave, tratando de verle el rostro.

— La verdad… — le susurró, tratando de evitar que otros le escucharan con tal de no aumentar su vergüenza. — Yo vengo de una casa, ahm, _muggle_. Ésta es la primera ocasión que salgo al _mundo mágico_, y sólo desde ayer estoy aprendiendo algunas cosas.

Ante dicha revelación, Hermione tuvo una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría, sintiendo un gran alivio por las palabras del muchacho.

— ¿En serio? ¡Yo también! — saltó la chica. — Soy la primera mago de mi familia, ¡así que he tenido que estudiar muchísimo para no quedar fuera de lugar! Pero contigo no podré sentirme tan desplazada allí — dijo, con voz melodiosa.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera pensar en alguna respuesta, la túnica de Hermione estaba lista. Ella se baja de su escabel y, sacando una libreta y lápiz del bolsillo de su pantalón, escribe algo y arranca la hoja para dársela al otro en su mano.

— ¡Nos vemos! — le dice con una amplia sonrisa, antes de salir.

Madame Malkin pareció no entender la situación, pero aún así rió suavemente detrás de Harry mientras aún entallaba su túnica. Al no poder moverse, él tuvo que empuñar el papelito hasta que finalmente pudiera salir de la tienda.

— Ya estás listo, guapo — dijo finalmente Madame Malkin, con una sonrisa.

Coincidentemente, Snape regresó a la tienda y pudo pagar la confección de las túnicas. Salió con Harry para mostrarle lo que actualmente había en el interior de su baúl cuando se percató de lo que tenía en su mano.

— ¿Y eso?

— Es… — balbuceó Harry, quien al fin pudo mirar el contenido del papel, ruborizándose de vergüenza. — Es un número de teléfono.

“Herminone <3”, podía leerse en el papelito.

— ¿Y quién te dio ese número? — se sorprendió Snape.

— Una chica que asistirá a Hogwarts — le respondió. — Dijo que venía de familia muggle, como yo, y que podríamos ser amigos para no estar solos en la escuela.

Ante lo último, Snape puso su mano sobre su boca, pensativo, asintiendo cuando finalmente tomó una decisión. Sin embargo, pronto recordó un ligero problema respecto al menor.

— Cierto, debemos comprarte ropa… — dijo el hombre, caminando rápidamente con su pupilo hacia una tienda hacia otro sector del Callejón Diagon.

Una vez ante la vitrina de la tienda, donde se veían principalmente túnicas, camisas, pantalones, Snape se percató del desdén con que Harry miraba esas ropas.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Ésa es la ropa que los magos usan?

— Así es.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la ropa cuando la transforman? — pregunta, recordando el cambio de apariencia que ha mostrado Snape para cuando salieron de Spinner’s End.

— Solamente cambia su apariencia, mas no así lo que realmente es — le explica Snape. — Después de todo, la idea es permanecer con la ropa que nos acomoda.

Y tras esas palabras, Harry nuevamente mira a la vitrina de la tienda antes de volver su mirada hacia su tutor.

— ¿Realmente espera que esté cómodo con eso? — le dice, con disgusto. — Ésa es _ropa de anciano_ — le dice, sin miramientos.

Ante la frialdad de la expresión usada por el muchacho, Snape simplemente arquea una ceja, perplejo. No recordaba que la ropa que él usó de joven fuera mucho más diferente, así que claramente no tenía idea alguna de cómo responderle.

— Bien, hagamos lo siguiente — dijo, tras unos momentos de silencio. — Compremos unas túnicas de uso casual, y algo para el invierno, como chalecos, guantes y capas. Después veremos lo que prefieres usar.

— Es un trato — respondió Harry, acompañándole al interior de la tienda.

Después de varios minutos, ambos salieron con las compras. Snape abrió el baúl y acomodó las cosas a un costado de lo que anteriormente había comprado.

— ¿Y eso? — interrumpió Harry, apuntando a unos rollos.

— Son rollos de papel pergamino — respondió Snape. — No será lo más práctico del mundo, pero es la norma para estudiar y entregar trabajos y evaluaciones en Hogwarts — le explicó.

— ¿Y esas plumas?

— Para escribir…

— ¿Como en la Edad Media? — le pregunta Harry, en tono algo irónico.

— Siempre se ha escrito así — concluye Snape, desconociendo otro medio.

— Ustedes quizás… hoy en día existen otras formas más prácticas — le explica el menor. — Cuando menos tendrá que enseñarme a usar la pluma…

— ¿Nunca la has usado? — se sorprende el otro. — ¿Y qué medios usan hoy en día además de la pluma estilográfica?

— Usamos lápices grafito o bien bolígrafos — le explicó Harry, algo sorprendido de que su tutor esté tan desconectado del mundo moderno. — Y usamos cuadernos de anotaciones para ayudarnos a escribir rápidamente.

Ante la sorpresa de lo que el chico le mencionaba, Snape no pudo disimular una mirada completamente perpleja.

— No se preocupe, Sr. Snape — le dijo Harry, con cierto pesar. — Puedo hacer yo esas compras y usted simplemente me acompaña, si así lo prefiere.

Aún algo perplejo, el hombre asintió y acompañó al muchacho de vuelta a Gringotts, donde el hombre se acercó hasta un mesón de atención. Tras algo de diálogo, Harry observó que Snape entregó unos cuantos galeones al goblin que había al otro lado del mesón, y esté le devolvió unos cuantos billetes de libras esterlinas.

Tras eso, volvieron hacia la entrada del Callejón Diagon y, antes de salir, Snape dirigió su atención al baúl.

— _Reducio_ — murmuró, apuntándole con su varita.

El enorme baúl redujo considerablemente de tamaño, al punto que Harry pudo tenerlo simplemente en la palma de su mano.

— Guárdalo en tu bolsillo — le indico Snape, al tiempo que volvía a tomar una apariencia casual para salir al mundo muggle.

Nuevamente por las calles de Londres, caminaron hasta llegar al sector de Oxford Street, donde las grandes tiendas se extendieron ante los ojos de ambos.

_-Capítulo 3: De Muggles y Magos-_


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era bien avanzada la hora por la noche cuando finalmente Snape y Harry regresaron con ayuda de los polvos floo, polvos mágicos que permitían a cada mago viajar por la Red Floo, la cual conecta prácticamente todas las chimeneas de las casas y otros edificios de magos.

Volvieron exhaustos, cargados de bolsas de compras, además de una jaula con una hermosa lechuza nival que compraron a última hora. Recorrieron una gran cantidad de tiendas, partiendo con las que podían ver en Oxford Street, pasando por la enorme _Primark_. Tiendas de ropa, tiendas de libros, tiendas de souvenirs, tiendas de aparatos electrónicos, etc. Era tanto lo se expuso a ambos que costó mucho que recordaran la hora, o bien siquiera que sintieran el agotamiento de sus cuerpos.

Tras pasar a varias tiendas de ropa juvenil para que Harry pudiera comprar algo de ropa a su gusto y comodidad (especialmente ropa interior), Snape no pudo evitar entrar una tienda de vista bastante elegante y comprar una gabardina para el invierno, e incluso consultar por un traje parecido al que aparentó usar cuando fue a la casa de los Dursley. Así fueron recorriendo casi sin parar hasta llegar a Piccadilly Street, donde quedaron anonadados ante la enorme tienda de libros _Waterstones_, donde pasaron al menos una hora viendo títulos de libros, entre los cuales Harry convenció a Snape de comprar _The Hobbit_ y _The Lord of the Rings_, prometiéndole que no se decepcionaría.

Una vez llegaron a casa, y después de que Harry pudo pasar los efectos de su primer viaje con polvos floo, no pudieron evitar mirarse el uno al otro y reír ante el absurdo de la carga que llevaban consigo.

Ante indicaciones del dueño de casa, rápidamente ordenaron las cosas, especialmente lo que debía ir al interior del baúl, y pronto regresaron a la cocina para comer algo antes de dormir. Ambos se encontraban realmente agotados, mas llevaban consigo aires de haber disfrutado el viaje pese a que se enfocara únicamente en compras.

— Bueno, Harry — dijo Snape, una vez terminaron de comer. — Está de más decir que es pasada la hora de dormir… así que sería bueno que te limpies los dientes y trates de descansar.

El muchacho claramente tenía las intenciones de levantarse del asiento y subir las escaleras… hasta que algo en su mente le detuvo. El hombre estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba cuando vio al chico tocarse suavemente la cicatriz de su frente con la punta de los dedos.

— Sr. Snape… — comenzó a decir. — ¿Me dirá a qué se refería el Sr. Ollivander? ¿Me explicará qué pasó con mis padres y qué significa esta cicatriz? O incluso, ¿qué es eso de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, y por qué no puede hablarse en público del tema?

Snape quedó petrificado. Realmente deseó que el chico no se hubiera acordado del asunto, mas le quedó claro que no tenía escapatoria del asunto. Quizás era mejor antes de dormir que arruinarle un día completo, pensó, pero también tenía miedo de qué pasaría con su mente y espíritu, los que claramente cargaban con una vida de heridas infringidas por los Dursley.

— De acuerdo — finalmente dijo. — Pero creo que necesitarás una buena taza de té.

Le sirvió la infusión una vez el agua estaba caliente, y sirvió además un poco de whisky para él.

— Antes de comenzar, ¿qué es lo que te han contado respecto a la muerte de tus padres, Harry? — consultó, tratando de mantener una compostura firme pese a la enorme compasión que sentía respecto al tema.

— Mis tíos sólo me dijeron que murieron en un accidente, supuestamente de automóvil — dijo él, sin tener clara la importancia de esa respuesta.

— Bueno, eso sería algo plausible para gente _normal_ — le respondió Snape luego de beber un poco de su vaso. — Claramente ahora podrás suponer que tus padres eran magos, y que el _mundo mágico_ no usa vehículos como esos para recorrer distancias. No obstante, comprender todo el contexto de lo que ocurrió necesita que te mencione por qué ocurrió.

Hubo una inquietante pausa en la que Harry estaba inseguro si quería seguir escuchando, o incluso si el hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa siquiera quería seguir hablando. Snape volvió a tomar un sorbo de su vaso y continuó hablando.

— Hace aproximadamente veinte años, un poderoso mago obscuro llamado _Voldemort_ comenzó a hacerse notar y a conseguir seguidores que fueran afines con sus ideas y objetivos — le contó, sin dudar de hacerle prometer que nunca más diría el nombre del sujeto, en especial porque los magos aún tienen miedo siquiera de escucharlo, y no es sabio hacerse de enemigos con algo tan absurdo como decir un nombre. — Este grupo, conocido como los _Death Eaters_, causó gran terror en el _mundo mágico_ debido a sus ideas extremistas de pureza de sangre, ambición de poder, y la exterminación de lo que ellos consideraban inferiores…

— ¿Como Hitler y el partido Nazi en Alemania? — interrumpió Harry, con tal de hacerse una mejor idea.

— Hasta donde puedo entender de lo ocurrido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial de los muggle, sí — concluyó Snape, para asegurar el contexto que Harry necesitaba. — La cuestión es que Voldemort no tenía escrúpulos en salir a las calles a instaurar terror y exponer su poder; al único lugar al que no se atrevía a ir, no obstante, era a Hogwarts. Se dice que Dumbledore era el único capaz de detenerlo, o de al menos hacerle frente en igualdad de poder, y es por ello que Voldemort parecía temerle — y se percató de que estaba desviándose del tema principal; sin embargo, realmente hubiera preferido que la conversación fuera únicamente hacia esa historia.

Bebió un gran trago de su vaso, y luego se quedó mirando los ojos de Harry por unos instantes.

— El tema es, Harry — prosiguió, — que una noche este temible mago llegó a la casa de tus padres. Usó un encantamiento asesino, que usaba constantemente y sin medición, para matar fácilmente a tu padre. Hasta ese punto todo es bastante claro. No obstante, hasta donde se puede entender — le dice, tratando de traspasar los nudos que se le formaban en la garganta, — tu madre corrió hasta tu cuna para protegerte, pero finalmente sufrió el mismo destino que su marido… y…

Tuvo que detenerse en ese punto. Bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su vaso y nuevamente miró al muchacho.

— Cuando Voldemort intentó asesinarte, algún contra-hechizo parece haber tomado lugar y causó una explosión que destrozó gran parte de la casa, dejando el interior en ruinas… pero en su lugar, tú sobreviviste — le dijo, haciendo un ademán con su mano. — No ileso, no. Tu cicatriz es marca de que fuiste tocado por la maldición con la que trataron de matarte, pero ésta pareció rebotar y destruir a su convocador…

— Pero… ¿Cómo…? — balbuceó Harry.

— Conociendo a Lily, debió crear un encantamiento de protección muy poderoso — teorizó. — No sabría decir si su sacrificio fue la pieza final para que el encantamiento funcionara, o si bien su muerte fue inevitable… pero debes tener muy claro que tu madre, por amor, sacrificó absolutamente todo con tal de salvar tu vida…

El muchacho se quedó allí en silencio. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni si debía consultar algo más para proseguir con la historia… mas fue incapaz de decir palabra alguna, menos aún al ver que el semblante de Snape se ensombrecía al punto de que quedaba claro que no hablaría más. Miró unos momentos su taza de té y terminó de beberla, como si eso le ayudase a digerir toda la información recibida.

Se levantó, agradeció a su tutor, y se dirigió al umbral de la cocina. Estuvo seguro de haber escuchado un sollozo a su espalda, pero prefirió continuar su camino hacia su habitación. Como un autómata se lavó sus dientes e intentó acostarse en la cama; sin embargo, algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry.

Con mucha dificultad logró dormir, pero sólo para entrar instantáneamente a una pesadilla. Escuchaba una maligna risa, cruel, aguda y frívola, subiendo por las escaleras, hasta que finalmente una sombra bastante alta abría la puerta de su habitación y conjuraba lo que parecía un destello verde. Despertó abruptamente con un punzante dolor en su frente, temblando de terror; tomó rápidamente el cobertor de la cama y se arrinconó contra la esquina de la pared, abrazando sus rodillas mientras se escondía bajo su cobertor.

Al fin, sintiéndose seguro bajo su escondite, pudo sentir sus propias lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. El peso del sacrificio de su madre y la soledad que traía consigo ser consciente de la pérdida de sus padres se manifestó, marcando una nueva herida en su corazón.

_-Capítulo 4: Verdad Siniestra-_


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó silenciosamente en la misma esquina donde se había acurrucado. Tenía el cuerpo completamente contracturado por la postura en la que se quedó dormido, e incluso los moretones que aún tenía en el torso parecían reclamar ante la falta de cuidado que él tuvo con su propio cuerpo.

Con cautela, y tratando de mantenerse en silencio, se levantó y trató de estirar sus músculos pese al dolor. Fue al baño y procuró darse una buena ducha antes de siquiera pensar en el desayuno.

No tenía claro si su tutor ya estaba despierto, y mucho menos qué hora de la mañana era. Simplemente trató de ahogar su mente y su dolor bajo el agua caliente, a la vez que se quitaba el agotamiento del día anterior. 

Tiempo después, y con el gusto de al fin vestir ropa nueva, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina. Para su sorpresa, allí encontró a Snape, leyendo tanto el periódico _The Daily Profet_ como el periódico _The Times_.

— Buenos días, Harry — saludó Snape, sin levantar la mirada. — Espero tengas hambre. Hay huevos y jamón para acompañar el pan, si es que tu estómago lo acepta.

— Buenos días, Sr. Snape — saludó el joven, sentándose a la mesa.

No se hablaron más. Ambos desayunaron con una buena taza de té y pan tostado, y procuraron no cargar al otro con el pesar que aún llevaban consigo con decir palabras que, hasta ahora, eran innecesarias.

Una vez el desayuno concluyó, y Snape dejó ambos periódicos doblados en una esquina de la mesa, parecían más dispuestos a comunicarse.

— ¿Estás listo para retomar tus estudios del _mundo mágico_? — le preguntó al menor, con algo de cautela.

— Claro — sonrió el otro, feliz de que el inquietante silencio finalmente se haya desviado a un tópico manejable.

Ambos fueron hacia el cuarto de estudio, y repasaron algo de historia del _mundo mágico_. A su vez, Snape procuró mostrarle a Harry la forma correcta de tomar la varita y, además, cómo podría sacar mejor provecho a sus movimientos para realizar hechizos. Una vez satisfecho con el progreso inicial del chico, lo llevó hasta una mesa y le pasó una hoja de papel pergamino.

— Bueno, ahora deberíamos tratar de aprender a escribir con pluma y tinta — le dijo. — Muéstrame cómo crees que debería ser.

Entonces, Harry abrió con suavidad el frasco de tinta, hundió la punta de la pluma, y comenzó a escribir. Está de más decir que al principio Harry aplicó demasiada tinta, manchando la hoja, y que sus manos pronto se ensuciaron con la tinta aún húmeda, manchando, moviendo y borrando sin querer todo lo que Snape le dictaba para escribir. Obviamente, el mayor le detuvo a no más de la tercera línea.

— Ok, creo que deberíamos partir con corregir la postura — le dijo.

Le mostró que existían un par de pesos que le permitían sostener el pergamino en su lugar. Posteriormente, cuán profundo debía humedecer la pluma, y cómo debía apoyar su muñeca para escribir sin ensuciarse… eso, sin mencionar además, el uso de arena para secar rápidamente la tinta.

— Me imagino que para los zurdos debe ser un caos — soltó Harry, pensativo.

— Es común que usen guantes especiales que evitan los estragos de la tinta — le explicó. — Si bien hay guantes para diestros, no es común que los usen debido a que la técnica correcta de escritura evita cualquier mancha y accidente.

Harry le quedó mirando unos momentos y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada al pergamino.

— Bueno, mancharse en la mano es algo común incluso con grafito o con bolígrafo — pensó en voz alta, — pero insisto que escribir en un cuaderno es más fácil…

Snape lo quedó mirando unos momentos, curioso, hasta que finalmente le pidió que le mostrara. Harry fue a buscar una de las bolsas de compras del día anterior y volvió con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Para sorpresa del mayor, éste tenía líneas que ayudaban a la consistencia de la caligrafía, y el bolígrafo se movía con mayor rapidez sobre sus hojas con la cantidad de tinta exacta.

Le pidió prestado los instrumentos para practicar un poco. Si bien el bolígrafo se sentía más grueso en sus dedos, su tamaño le hacía sentir más ligero; quizás la escritura no resultaba con los cambios de intensidad propios de la caligrafía, pero la suavidad del papel reducía el esfuerzo y el tiempo de escritura considerablemente.

— Bastante interesante — murmuró. — ¿Y para qué utilizan entonces el lápiz grafito?

— Bueno, es principalmente para la facilidad de borrar y corregir, a diferencia de la tinta — pensó en voz alta el muchacho. — Pero también se usa para materias de constante corrección, como sería matemáticas, o incluso para dibujar.

Snape recordó sus años de primaria, y ciertamente concluyó que habría ahorrado muchas hojas si hubiera tenido la facilidad de corregir en vez de tachar y rayar.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón — aseveró. — Sin embargo, lamento decirte que el uso de pluma y pergamino es obligatoria a la entrega de trabajos y evaluaciones en Hogwarts. Tendrás que aprender a usarlos de todas maneras.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro en queja. Snape lo reprendió levemente, recordándole que era una regla y, por ende un deber, pero igualmente llegó al acuerdo de que le permitiría usar cuaderno para tomar los apuntes de las clases.

Tras continuar practicando un poco más, llegó la hora de almuerzo. Harry ciertamente estaba agradecido de detener la práctica con la pluma, pues ya comenzaba a dolerle los nudillos y la muñeca, pero no estaba precisamente motivado con comer… aún temía que no pudiera comer lo suficiente pese al hambre, y no quería volver a pasar por el disgusto de vomitar.

Teniendo esto en consideración, y tomando en cuenta los reportes de la Sra. Figg, Snape cocinó un budín. Algo suficientemente blando, sin la necesidad de ser un caldo, para que el aún pequeño estómago de Harry pudiera recibirlo y digerirlo sin problemas.

Una vez concluida la comida, volvieron a la sala de estudio. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que Harry esperaba, Snape tomó de entre sus libros un tomo que salía completamente de lo que correspondía a sus estudios.

— Harry — comenzó. — Estuve pensando que, si bien no puedo hablarte mucho más de tus padres, quizás sea necesario que te enseñe respecto a tu familia y su lugar en el _mundo mágico_.

Le invitó a seguirle al comedor, donde la mesa permitiría que ambos leyeran juntos el gran libro sin problemas.

Una vez ambos se sentaron, Snape dejó descansar el grueso ejemplar sobre la mesa y sacudió un poco el polvo de su cubierta: _Familias Importantes y sus Raíces_. A primera vista, para Harry, el libro parecía ser un gran y aburrido libro de historia… pero tan pronto como su tutor abrió las primeras páginas, vio lo equivocado que estaba.

Una serie de majestuosos árboles genealógicos se proyectaron de los dibujos de una página doble, y en ellos se podía ver una gran cantidad de nombres, muchos de ellos destacados o decorados.

— Vaya — exhaló Harry, maravillado por las chispas mágicas que revoloteaban del libro.

— Familia Potter — indicó Snape al libro.

Rápidamente, los distintos árboles desaparecieron hasta dejar un único gran árbol genealógico. El último nombre que aparecía en la larga seguidilla genealógica indicaba “Henry Potter”.

— Claramente te habrás dado cuenta que este libro no es una edición actualizada — le explica Snape. — Aquel hombre es tu bisabuelo. Fue miembro del Wizengamot entre 1913 y 1921, y es recordado por causar una peculiar controversia al condenar públicamente la decisión del entonces Ministro de Magia de prohibir a la comunidad mágica ayudar a los muggles durante lo que fue su Primera Guerra Mundial. Eso trajo consigo represalias, obviamente, a la vez que mucha división popular… pero lo importante es que tu familia tiene un importante lugar en el más alto tribunal mágico de Inglaterra, el Consejo de Sabios, también llamado la Junta de la Ley Mágica.

Ante eso último, Harry hizo el esfuerzo por recordar los estudios de un par de días atrás, cuando le explicaron las funciones y deberes del Wizengamot. Una vez pasado eso, se sorprendió enormemente del peso de responsabilidad que tenía _para/con_ su familia en caso de ser digno de recuperar ese puesto.

— No obstante, Harry — continuó el otro cuando Harry recuperó la concentración, — lo más destacable es lo que hay detrás de tu nombre. El linaje Potter viene de una antigua familia, tan antigua que se dice que es parte de un pequeño puñado de familias que son realmente de _sangre pura_. A este selecto grupo de _pedigree_ les llamamos los _Sagrados Veintiocho_… e incluso se cree que vienen de mucho más atrás…

E hizo un ademán con su mano sobre el libro, el cual reaccionó reduciendo los nombres con tal de expandir la visión del árbol genealógico, mostrando puntos donde se cruza con otros árboles y, finalmente se pierde en lo que, según se da a entender, es un periodo previo a cualquier registro.

— ¿Y esto por qué debería saberlo? — preguntó el chico, con curiosidad.

— Porque quiero que entiendas la importancia de tu linaje — comenzó. — Si bien tu madre, Lily, viene de una familia muy humilde pero capaz, la familia de tu padre tiene un valor histórico que es necesario respetar. Ciertamente no quiero que te consideres un noble, pues no lo eres — sentenció, — pero si quiero que le tomes valor al deber que tienes con el legado de tu familia, y que hagas tu mayor esfuerzo por enorgullecer tanto a tu madre como a tus antepasados.

Si bien eso último hizo sentir a Harry algo aplastado por responsabilidades a las que era incapaz de dar forma, también le hizo sentir orgulloso, como si en él recayera algo realmente preciado.

Sin aguardar mucho más, Snape pronto avanzó por las páginas y comenzó a explicarle respecto al escudo familiar, levemente el significado heráldico tras éste, y con cuáles familias estaba naturalmente correlacionado, reforzando las enseñanzas respecto a las divisiones entre magos, añadiendo que algunas familias tenían relaciones de vasallaje ante otras familias de mayor nivel de nobleza.

— ¿Como en la era feudal?

— Así es Harry, pero es más un vasallaje de amistad y honor que el vasallaje de deber y servidumbre de aquella época — destacó Snape. — Sin embargo, existen familias que aún abusan de su posición y de las relaciones que tienen sobre otras personas; de ellos debes tener cuidado, y quizás sea necesario aprender a jugar su juego a tu favor…

Siguiendo con su enseñanza, Snape le explicó a Harry cómo posiblemente podría ser miembro de la familia Black debido a que su tía-abuela Dorea era miembro de dicha familia, otra miembro de los Sagrados Veintiocho. A su vez, le habla de su relación con la familia Longbottom debido a que Lily era madrina de Neville, el hijo de su mejor amiga, Alice, y que ésta a su vez es madrina de Harry.

— Para concluir, Harry — finalmente dijo Snape, ya avanzada la explicación de las relaciones familiares y la aristocracia, — creo que podría ser adecuado que aprendas lo básico de etiqueta, pues varias de las familias que te mencioné, como los Malfoy, se encierran mucho en sí mismas y la nobleza que su sangre supuestamente les confiere; como te dije anteriormente, la única forma de evitar que abusen de ti y que estés a la altura es aprendiendo a jugar su juego a tu favor.

Y, sin más, pasó el resto del día mostrándole a Harry la forma correcta de hacer una reverencia y cómo debía nombrar los apellidos a los que está correlacionado a su favor. Una frase no demasiado complicada de memorizar que forzaría a los aristócratas a inclinarse ante él pese a que carezca de título alguno.

La forma correcta de sentarse a la mesa, de comer, de mirar sobre los demás… todo un engaño que necesitaría días de práctica, en especial porque iba concretamente en contra de los principios y valores en los que Harry, intuitivamente, creía.

Finalmente la noche llegó, y con ello las enseñanzas se detuvieron para dar paso a la cena. Ambos estaban bastante agotados, aunque la cabeza del menor pesaba ante la enorme cantidad de información que tuvo que digerir durante el día.

— ¿Y qué te han parecido las enseñanzas hasta ahora? — preguntó Snape, sirviendo un té al concluir la comida.

— La verdad es que es demasiada información — lamentó el muchacho, suspirando pesadamente. — Pero me queda claro que es porque todo esto debí aprenderlo mientras iba a la escuela primaria.

— Es bueno que lo tengas en consideración — le dijo el mayor. — Haré lo posible de que estés medianamente “al día” al tiempo de ayudarte a introducirte en lo necesario para tus estudios en Hogwarts, especialmente en Pociones, que es tanto mi especialidad como la de tu madre. Aunque supongo que no debería serte difícil, pues hay ancestros de la familia Potter que son grandes Maestros de Pociones, e incluso algunas de las pociones que aprenderás en clases son creación de tus antepasados.

Harry sonrió ante la idea y asintió con la cabeza antes de beber un poco de su taza de té.

Así los días avanzaron. Snape se preocupó de enseñarle lo más posible a Harry con tal de darle todo el conocimiento de _mundo mágico_ posible al tiempo de introducirlo a lo que serían sus clases, a la vez que ambos descansaban disfrutando de las pequeñeces del mundo muggle que a ambos podrían ligarlos, como es la lectura y el arte, donde el menor con mucha vergüenza comenzó a mostrar sus dibujos al mayor. También el conocimiento parecía ligarlos; poco a poco Harry comenzó a quitarse el estigma de inventar equivocaciones y hacerse pasar por torpe para darle la gracia a su primo, y comenzó a demostrar sus talentos para las matemáticas y las ciencias.

Así fue avanzando el mes de Julio hasta que finalmente, el último día del mes, Harry fue despertado con el amanecer.

— Harry… — comenzó suavemente Snape, sentándose al borde de la cama. — Me puedo imaginar que nunca te demostraron afecto en este día, y mucho menos te han dado a entender que es un día que queremos compartir con nuestros seres queridos — y entonces se detuvo un instante, recordando que él también ha carecido de ello durante su vida. — Sin embargo… yo quiero desearte, especialmente en nombre de tu madre, un muy feliz cumpleaños.

Y, sin decir más, le entregó un paquete en las manos.

Harry, conmovido por las palabras de su tutor, se acomodó y se sentó bien para poder recibir el regalo. Siendo apresurado por el mayor para que lo abriera, finalmente rompió el envoltorio para descubrir su contenido: un álbum de fotos.

— Vaya… — comenzó, expectante hasta que lo abrió por el centro. — Está… ¿vacío?

— Sí, con excepción de la primera página — confirmó Snape.

Ante el detalle, el muchacho volvió a cerrar el álbum y abrió solamente la tapa. Tras ésta, pudo ver una hermosa fotografía en blanco y negro de una hermosa muchacha joven, vestida con los ropajes de Hogwarts, que se movía y le saludaba con una brillante sonrisa.

— Ella es Lily. Tu madre — dijo Snape, tratando de disimular un nudo en su garganta. — Te regalo este álbum con la esperanza de que puedas llenarlo de buenos recuerdos hechos en ésta, la que será tu nueva vida, pero jamás olvidando la persona que eres y el legado que realmente representas. Realmente espero que hagas orgullosa a tu madre…

Apenas si alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando el muchacho se abalanzó sobre él para darle las gracias. Luego, dándose cuenta que el momento era realmente embarazoso, se apartó de su tutor, disculpándose, y volvió a fijarse en el álbum.

Harry se quedó unos momentos viendo fijamente la foto de su madre, imagen que por fin logró conocer, ante lo cual Snape pronto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

— Sr. Snape — llamó Harry, antes de perderle de vista.

— ¿Sí, Harry?

— Ahm… — enmudeció unos momentos el chico, observando aún la foto antes de dirigirle la mirada. — ¿Y hay fotos de color en el _mundo mágico_?

_-Capítulo 5:_ _Estudios, y una Nueva Vida-_


	6. Capítulo 6

Estaba terminando la primera semana de Agosto. Ya estaban concluyendo las lecciones matutinas del domingo, y Harry parecía al fin cumplir con algunas expectativas de su tutor, especialmente respecto al control de la pluma y de la varita.

— Bien, creo que has ganado un buen receso — dijo, Snape, satisfecho. — Aprovecha de descansar antes de que sea hora de almuerzo.

Y sin más, aprovechando el tiempo que él también había ganado, tomó finalmente _The Hobbit_, que habían comprado semanas atrás. Sin embargo, al tomar el libro recordó algo peculiar, y dirigió su atención a Harry, quien estaba a punto de tomar una croquera y lápices.

— Harry — le interrumpió. — Dime, ¿y alguna vez llamaste a la muchacha que conociste en el Callejón Diagon?

— Oh, ¡cierto! — se exaltó el muchacho, con vergüenza. — Podría aprovechar… Pero…

— Jaja, que no te dé vergüenza, chico — se rió un poco el mayor, al tiempo que trataba de reconfortarlo. — Piensa que es una gran oportunidad de hacer un amigo, especialmente antes de entrar a un lugar desconocido.

E indicándole que fuera a buscar el papel, le aseguró que era un momento más que adecuado para usar el teléfono. Así, sin más, Harry subió rápidamente a su habitación y revisó entre sus cosas hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

Volvió a la sala de estar y, temblando unos minutos ante el teléfono, finalmente respiró hondo y adquirió el coraje de, por primera vez en su vida, llamar a alguien… y, más aún, de contactarse con una chica.

Marcó el número. Pasaron unos momentos segundos de silencio en el auricular hasta que finalmente se escucharon los tonos que indicaban que la llamada estaba siendo realizada. Harry podía sentir los latidos de su corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho, haciendo cada segundo un sufrimiento interminable, hasta que finalmente el sonido se calló.

— ¿Aló? — se escuchó una voz masculina por el auricular.

— Ahm… ahm… — tartamudeó Harry, incapaz de articular sus palabras.

— ¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

— ¿Se-Se encontrará H-Hermione Granger? — finalmente logró decir el muchacho.

— ¿Quién le llama? — respondió el hombre tras unos segundos de silencio.

— Harry Potter…

Cuando finalmente creyó Harry que lo peor había pasado, pudo escuchar por el auricular una graciosa discusión, la que no acabó de darle más y más vergüenza.

— Hermione, te está llamando un chico — decía el hombre. — Dice que se llama Harry…

— ¿Harry Potter? — se escuchó a ella saltar, con alegría.

— Pero, hija, te llama un chico — reprendió el otro. — ¿En qué momento lo conociste, que yo no he sabido?

— Mientras comprábamos las cosas para Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué? — interrumpió su padre. — ¿Y cómo es que yo no supe de ello?

— Agh, cariño, el muchacho está esperando — se escuchó una mujer, la que claramente tomó el auricular y se lo quitó a su esposo. — Toma, Hermione. Tu padre y yo te dejaremos hablar tranquila.

Finalmente se escucharon un par de protestas más de parte del hombre antes de que su voz claramente se alejara.

— ¿Aló? ¿Harry?

— H-Hola

— Pensé que nunca me llamarías — soltó la otra, con su típico tono mandón pero mezclado con un muy buen humor.

— Disculpa — apresuró a decir Harry, — he estado muy ocupado con mis estudios.

— Me alegra escuchar eso — respondió ella. — También he estudiado mucho; debido a que mi cumpleaños es en Septiembre, he tenido que esperar un año para poder entrar a la escuela, y me ha dado mucho tiempo para prepararme… especialmente en el uso de la pluma, ugh — suspiró, con disgusto.

— Sí, te entiendo perfectamente. Incluso me han exigido a tener constantemente una buena caligrafía — comentó él. — Afortunadamente, pude convencer a mi tutor de que me permita llevar cuadernos y bolígrafos para usar durante las clases y tomar notas, en especial porque el uso de papel papiro y pluma es sólo obligatorio para las evaluaciones.

— ¿En serio? — se exaltó Hermione. — ¡Es una muy buena idea! Yo pensé que era obligatorio para todas las ocasiones, y por eso practiqué hasta que mi muñeca sufrió de tendinitis.

— Ouch, lamento escuchar eso. ¿Pero ahora estás bien?

— Bueno, sí — respondió, con un poco levemente sabiondo. — Después de reposar y finalmente acostumbrarme a la pluma, ya no tengo problemas.

— Que bien… — le dijo, suavemente. Sin embargo, antes de que se quedaran en silencio, una idea cruzó su mente y se la dijo rápidamente: — ¡Cierto! ¡Encontré mi nombre en los libros que me mencionaste!

— ¿Sí? ¿Y qué tal?

— Bueno, no dicen nada en particular, pero a veces rellenan la falta de información con algunos inventos…

— No me extraña — responde la otra. — O sea, se decía que estabas oculto y formándote como un poderoso mago, cuando en realidad estabas viviendo entre la gente normal.

— Sí, bueno… me dejaron con la familia de mi tía, y la verdad es ni siquiera podríamos considerarlo una vida _normal_…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lo siento, no es un tema que quiera tocar — se excusó. — Espero un día poder contártelo.

— Ok, no hay problema… — le respondió ella, un poco preocupada.

— ¿Y qué te parecen los sombreros de punta? — dijo Harry, cambiando de tema después de unos segundos.

— Al menos son de un mejor material que los disfraces de Halloween — se rió Hermione. — Pero las túnicas y las capas dan una apariencia más genial de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Cierto?

Y ambos rieron un poco. Continuaron conversando un poco más con alegría, incluyendo si aún repasaban algo de sus materias de primaria o de si habían leído algún libro nuevo, algo que Snape pudo notar desde su asiento en el estudio, disimulando su mirada desde la lectura de su libro. No obstante, pronto llegaría la hora de almorzar y se levantó para ir a la cocina.

— Oh, cierto — escuchó Harry por el auricular. — Están terminando de preparar el almuerzo, por lo que habrá que cortar.

— Vaya, no me percaté de que pasara tanto tiempo — mencionó él a Hermione.

— Ah, ¡dame tu número telefónico para llamarte también! — le dijo ella, entusiasmada. — Así mantendremos el contacto para cuando cualquiera de ambos se acuerde después de sus estudios.

— Ahm… — balbuceó Harry, percatándose de que no tenía idea del número. — Espera un momento… — le dijo, alejando el auricular de su rostro y cubriéndolo con la otra mano. — ¡Sr. Snape! ¿Cuál es su número telefónico?

— Está anotado en el mismo aparato — le respondió, asomándose por el umbral de la cocina.

Rápidamente Harry miró el teléfono y confirmó las palabras de su tutor. Volviendo a conversar con Hermione, le dio el número antes de que se despidieran.

— Veo que te has divertido — dijo Snape cuando el chico entró a la cocina.

— Lo siento. Es la primera vez que hablo por teléfono, y creo que me he dejado llevar — dijo Harry, con algo de vergüenza.

— No te preocupes. Pero trata de medir los tiempos, pues la cuenta telefónica no es precisamente algo barato — rió un poco el mayor, mientras servía el almuerzo.

Ambos se sentaron a comer. Por alguna razón, Harry comió con buen apetito y una sonrisa en los labios, mirando a través de la ventana… con la esperanza de que esa nueva vida sería realmente algo que ni en sus más locos sueños, oculto en la alacena bajo la escalera de la casa de la familia Dursley, podría alguna vez imaginado aspirar.

_ **Capítulo 6: Teléfono** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Mary al habla.
> 
> Tomé el mando de las publicaciones ya que Sieg está bastante ocupado con su trabajo. Mientras yo sigo en casa haciendo teletrabajo, él tuvo que retomar sus obligaciones.
> 
> Por las dudas... Sí, también estamos publicando en FF.net, pero ya que habíamos iniciado acá, encuentro justo el terminarlo también. Además, si seguimos con los otros libros, quizás los aspectos más violentos tendremos que ponerlos acá, de ser necesario.
> 
> Es cierto, éste es uno de los capítulos relleno de este arco, pero encontramos importante ir estableciendo la relación entre Harry y Hermione.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. 
> 
> Saludos y nos vemos la próxima semana :D


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viajando por el Hogwarts Express... Claro, con sus diferencias :P

Finalmente llegó el primer día de Septiembre. Harry estaba tan ansioso que apenas si logró conciliar el sueño, e incluso Hedwig, su lechuza, parecía haber estado despierta hasta tarde pese a sus rondas nocturnas sobrevolando Spinner’s End.

No alcanzó a amanecer cuando finalmente saltó de su cama y corrió a darse una buena ducha. Procuró asegurarse de que todo lo necesario estuviera en su baúl, especialmente las túnicas y su ropa habitual, además de sus croqueras, lápices de dibujo y libros de estudio, además de _The Hobbit_, que aprovecharía de leer ya que Snape lo había terminado hacía un tiempo.

Casi leyéndole el pensamiento, Snape ya se encontraba en la cocina, terminando de preparar un muy buen desayuno.

— Buenos días, Harry — le saludó, mientras leía los periódicos.

— Buenos días, Sr. Snape — le respondió, sentándose a la mesa, realmente animado pese al agotamiento de haber dormido poco.

Snape le vio por sobre las hojas de _The Daily Prophet_ y sonrió. Claramente ver aquellos ojos color esmeralda sonreír y brillar valía la pena, y hoy lo hacían como nunca.

— Espero tengas apetito, muchacho — le dijo, doblando el periódico para poder poner los platos sobre la mesa. — Hoy sería bueno que tengas un buen desayuno para soportar el largo viaje a Hogwarts.

Harry había memorizado la hora de salida, a las once de la mañana, e incluso hizo constante memoria de lo que le había indicado su tutor cuando fueron a la estación King’s Cross, hace más de un mes atrás. También había usado parte de su tiempo para ver los mapas para identificar en qué parte de las Tierras Altas de Escocia podría estar oculto el castillo donde pasaría tanto tiempo formándose y viviendo.

Casi no se percató de que, al fin, había comido todo su desayuno y que su cuerpo lo aceptó de muy buena manera, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Snape, quien sintió un gran alivio al ver el saludable progreso del muchacho.

Tras reposar un poco, Snape también ordenó sus cosas y preparó su propio baúl. Una vez listos, ambos se reunieron ante la chimenea, con los baúles guardados en sus respectivos bolsos (gracias a la magia de Snape), que llevaban colgados al hombro, preparándose para usar los polvos floo.

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó el mayor a su pupilo.

— Sigue sin gustarme el uso de polvos floo, pero sí — dijo asertivamente Harry, con total determinación en su mirada.

— De cualquier manera, debo recordarte, Harry, que una vez en King’s Cross estarás por tu cuenta — mencionó Snape. — Nadie en el _mundo mágico_ debe saber que soy tu tutor, en especial porque aún no está legalmente confirmado, y en la escuela debemos mantener dicha apariencia… Quizás sea estricto, y hasta injusto, pero debo mantener una imagen…

— Es por la seguridad de ambos, ya me lo ha dicho — confirmó el menor. — Sólo espero que me responda cuando haya un tema de urgencia al que poner atención dentro de la escuela.

— Ciertamente — confirmó el otro. — No obstante, quizás deberíamos inventar un método seguro para comunicarnos con más continuidad. Bueno, todo se dará eventualmente.

Y tras ver cómo el chico asentía, Snape activó la Red Floo y viajaron hasta el Leaky Cauldron. Una vez al otro lado de la llama verde, saliendo por una chimenea oculta en el fondo del pub, el mayor cambió las ropas de ambos a ropas muggles, de ejecutivo y estudiante de secundaria, para que pudieran salir a las calles y caminar sin problemas por las calles de Londres.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que finalmente llegaron a la gran estación de trenes. En ese punto, Snape simplemente apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, indicándole que ya era tiempo, y caminó algo por delante del menor para guiarle antes de dejarlo por su cuenta en los andenes, cerca de la entrada secreta del andén 9 ¾.

Una vez al otro lado del muro, Harry se encontró con la sorpresa de un gran andén en el que una hermosa locomotora de vapor se encontraba esperando la hora de partida. Aún no eran siquiera las 10 de la mañana, pero claramente ya estaba comenzando a llegar gente, especialmente los profesores que, según le mencionó Snape, debían llegar antes para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

No pasó ni un minuto siquiera cuando una mujer alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, se acercó a paso rápido hacia él. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

— Joven, ¿hacia dónde se dirige? — le preguntó aún sin siquiera llegar hasta él.

— Hacia Hogwarts — le responde, sacando un ticket de su bolso.

Entonces la bruja se detuvo en seco frente a él y lo escudriñó con la mirada, clavando su vista especialmente en sus ojos y en la cicatriz de su frente. Y, tratando de ocultar una rápida sonrisa, volvió a mirarle con seriedad.

— ¿Y aquella apariencia?

— Oh, cierto — soltó Harry, recordando que aún tenía la apariencia de un estudiante de secundaria muggle. — Mi tutor cambió mis ropas para que pudiera transitar por Londres sin problemas.

— Ya veo — respondió la mujer, rápidamente acabando con la ilusión. — ¿Y su baúl?

Ante la pregunta, Harry mostró en la palma de su mano el pequeño artilugio que llevaba guardado.

— Perfecto — concluyó la otra, haciendo que el baúl recuperara su tamaño y, tras tocarle con su varita, hiciera que se fuera por cuenta propia hacia donde llevaban la carga. — Espero pueda esperar con calma; aún no pueden ingresar a los vagones, pero no pasará mucho hasta que puedan hacerlo. Hasta entones, sea bienvenido… Sr. Potter — y con un leve ademán y una fugaz sonrisa, la mujer se alejó y volvió por donde vino.

Sorprendido por el gesto, Harry pronto buscó donde sentarse, sin alejarse mucho de la entrada al mágico andén. Afortunadamente, y sin mucho más tiempo de espera, ya un poco pasado de las 10 en punto de la mañana, una muchacha atravesó el muro y se dirigió rápidamente a él, saludándole con alegría.

— Buenos días, Hermione — saludó él, invitando a la recién llegada a sentarse junto a él.

— Buenos días, Harry — sonrió la otra. — ¡Qué bueno verte! Ciertamente tu consejo fue muy certero, muchas gracias.

— De nada — le responde. — Y gracias por acompañarme desde tan temprano; no tendría con quién conversar si no fuera por ti.

— No te preocupes. Es bueno tener un amigo aun antes de conocer a los demás miembros de la escuela — sentenció Hermione, a lo que ambos inocentemente se sonrieron.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, lo que parecía ser el maquinista, cruzó el mágico umbral, erguido con orgullo y con las manos tomadas por la espalda. Era un hombre alto, bien vestido, con un ejemplar bigote canoso que le hacía parecer a un característico caballero de principios de siglo XX. Se percató de la presencia de los jóvenes que estaban sentados en la banca al principio del andén y les sonrió… sin embargo, cuando se fijó bien en Harry, hizo una leve reverencia, sonriendo más ampliamente, antes de dirigir las pertenencias de Hermione al vagón de carga con su varita, sin siquiera decir palabra alguna.

— Qué cómodo debe ser utilizar la magia para fines tan prácticos — soltó Hermione, ansiosa de aprender.

— Bueno, hasta que salgamos de la escuela tenemos prohibido practicar con la varita, así que no lo sabremos en varios años — le dijo Harry, recordando las reglas que Snape le hizo prometer recordar.

— Bueno, afortunadamente nosotros sabemos más cosas que ellos… ¿no? — susurró la otra, pensando en los conocimientos que tenían del mundo muggle, especialmente lo que es ciencia y tecnología.

— Jaja, ¡ni que lo digas! — rió él. — Aún me sorprenden que ni siquiera sepan lo que es un fax.

Y ambos rieron un poco más. Conversaron un poco de las cosas que extrañarían y de las que querrían aprender; sin embargo, pronto se acercaba la hora de partida y cada vez más gente llegaba al andén. Poco después de las 10:30 de la mañana abrieron las puertas de los vagones para que los estudiantes pudieran subir y acomodarse.

Ambos, sin esperar más, caminaron juntos hasta uno de los vagones y se sentaron, ambos junto a la ventana. Podían ver como muchos jóvenes que llegaban se conocían de antemano, lo que no les extrañó en absoluto, y otros que llegaban respaldados y ayudados con sus padres, que si fue un detalle que les llamó la atención.

— ¿Tú entraste solo al andén? — le preguntó Hermione.

— Sí — respondió Harry. — Mi tutor debía ir rápidamente a trabajar, por lo que me dejó en el andén y se marchó. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Por el Estatuto de Secreto, mi carta de invitación decía explícitamente que mis padres no podían ingresar al andén… — dijo Hermione, con algo de pesar. — Si no fuera por ti, me habría sentido muy sola…

Pero Harry no pudo darle ánimos cuando se distrajo por una gran familia que llegaba al andén. Los guiaba una mujer regordeta, la que sostenía de la mano a una pequeña niña al tiempo que conversaba con tres varones, cada uno con su baúl y lechuzas. Toda la familia se caracterizaba por un cabello de llameante color rojo. No obstante, aunque no podía escuchar claramente lo que conversaban debido al ruido del andén, pronto vio que otro muchacho, también pelirrojo, se acercaba a la familia; ya llevaba puesta la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P.

— No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá — dijo. — Estoy delante; los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...

— Oh, ¿eres un prefecto, Percy? — dijo uno de los otros hermanos, que claramente eran gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa. — Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.

— Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo… — dijo el otro gemelo, haciendo una mueca pensativa. — Una vez...

— O dos...

— Un minuto...

— Todo el verano...

— Oh, cállense — dijo Percy, el prefecto.

— Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? — dijo uno de los gemelos.

— Porque él es un prefecto — dijo afectuosamente la madre. — Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.

Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.

— Ahora, ustedes... Este año se deben portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...

— ¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? — interrumpió un gemelo. — Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.

— Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias — concluyó el otro, entre risas.

— No tiene gracia. Y cuiden de Ron.

— No te preocupes, el pequeño _Ronnie_ estará seguro con nosotros.

— Cállate — dijo el tercer hermano. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos, y su nariz todavía estaba rosada debido a que su madre la había frotado momento atrás para quitarle una mancha.

— Realmente parece que hay gente muy pintoresca en el _mundo mágico_ — dijo finalmente Harry a Hermione. — Y yo que pensaba que había gente extraña entre nuestro mundillo _normal_.

— Ni que lo digas — le respondió la otra, también entretenida por la escena. — De hecho, creo que hay muchas cosas que ellos desconocen… ¿Crees que siquiera usen luces eléctricas?

— No lo sé. Después de saber que usan ropa victoriana, podría esperar muchas cosas — dijo, en tono burlón.

Ante la idea rápida, Harry sacó un cuaderno y bolígrafo de su bolso, y con Hermione comenzaron a enumerar las cosas que creían que podrían dudar que los magos tuvieran en su vida cotidiana. Rápidamente Harry mencionó que su tutor desconocía la existencia del fax, así que probablemente no haya tecnología… y quizás un teléfono sea demasiado pedir. Por otro lado, ambos coincidieron en la insistencia de pergamino y pluma, así que papel y bolígrafo debía ser algo completamente inexistente, y que quizás si hay grafito sea mediante palillos de carbón.

No pudieron pensar en mucho más cuando escucharon el silbato del tren en señal de que éste estaba listo de partir. Hermione miró su pequeño reloj de pulsera y confirmó que ya pronto serían las 11.

No pasó mucho cuando los estudiantes pronto subieron al tren y éste, tras una fuerte sacudida, dio inicio a su marcha. Los jóvenes agitaban las manos desde las ventanas para despedirse de sus padres, y estos se despedían igualmente.

No había vuelta atrás. Un nuevo mundo esperaba.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando comenzaron a ver los paisajes pasar rápidamente por la venta. Ambos estaban maravillados por la belleza del campo abierto, mas pronto comenzaron a aburrirse.

— Creo que será un viaje muy largo — soltó Harry.

— Sí. Lástima que no tendremos mucho qué hacer hasta llegar a Hogwarts — dijo, Hermione, cuestionando si quizás sea bueno leer un libro.

— Bueno, no necesariamente… — dijo el otro, intuyendo los pensamientos de la chica.

Para sorpresa de su compañera, volvió a sacar su cuaderno, pero esta vez acompañado de un libro de álgebra.

— Suena como un buen desafío — le respondió la otra, con cierta picardía.

Y así, sacando también su cuaderno, ambos realizaron ejercicios al tiempo de estudiar juntos un poco. Sin embargo, el impulso duró poco cuando fueron interrumpidos por un alboroto en el pasillo aproximadamente a las 12:30. Una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó en su cabina y les ofreció bocadillos del carrito.

Sin dudarlo mucho, Harry se levantó de su asiento y salió al pasillo. Hacía un tiempo que no comía chocolates, y no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, la mujer no tenía algo que él conociera. En cambio, tenía _Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores_, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.

— Vaya, si que has comprado — le reprende Hermione, con algo de gracia.

— No sé siquiera si tendremos un almuerzo — respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros. — Pensé que lo mejor sería asegurarse de antemano.

Riendo suavemente, la chica le dio la razón. Recibiendo agradecidamente una empanada de calabaza, ambos comieron y continuaron conversando amenamente otra porción del trayecto.

— ¿Y qué son estos chocolates? — preguntó Harry a viva voz, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate. — No serán ranas de verdad, ¿no?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — rió la otra.

Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y se percató que traía algo en su interior, semejante a una figurita, y en ésta estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.

—Dumbledore… —dijo Harry, reconociéndolo de alguno de los libros que estudió.

Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:

_“Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos”_

Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.

— Sigo sin acostumbrarme a eso… — murmuró, con cierta molestia.

— ¿A qué cosa? — preguntó Hermione.

Harry pronto le mostró a lo que se refería. Ella, en respuesta, le admitió que también le cuesta acostumbrarse, pese a que en los libros pasa exactamente lo mismo.

Al poco tiempo, entre risas y las ansias de ver qué más podían encontrar entre las ranas, ambos habían logrado obtener no sólo a Dumbledore, sino que a Morgana, Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelsus, e incluso a Merlín.

Ya habían considerado que era suficiente, pese a que comieron a un ritmo bastante lento. En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde obscuro.

Al poco tiempo se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró un muchacho de cara redonda que Harry creyó ver en el andén junto a una anciana. Parecía estar muy afligido.

— Perdón — se excusó. — ¿Por casualidad no han visto un sapo?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza, ante lo que el muchacho gimió.

— ¡Se ha perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

— Ya aparecerá… — dijo Harry.

— Sí — dijo el muchacho, apesadumbrado. — Bueno, si la ven…

Sin más, se fue. Sin embargo, no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a un muchacho pelirrojo con él.

— ¿Han visto un sapo? — preguntó el pelirrojo, con cierta molestia. — Neville perdió el suyo…

— Lo siento, pero no — respondió Hermione.

— Espera… ¿Dijiste Neville? — preguntó Harry, recordando el nombre.

— Sí… Neville Longbottom — respondió el aludido, algo avergonzado.

— Vaya, es un gusto conocerte — sonrió el otro, ofreciéndole la mano.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — cuestionó Neville, estrechándole la mano.

— Tengo entendido que nuestras madres eran muy buenas amigas… y espero nosotros también lo seamos — respondió Harry. — Me llamo Harry Potter, y tu madre es mi madrina.

El chico de la cara redonda sonrió ampliamente ante la presentación de Harry, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo había quedado boquiabierto al saber quién era el chico de lentes y cabello negro que estaba sentado allí.

— Tú eres… — balbuceó. — Tú eres… Él… Digo, eres ése Harry… — tartamudeó.

— Agh, sí, es él — confirmó Hermione, tapándose la cara con la mano, exasperada.

— Soy Ron Weasley — apresuró el otro, estrechándole la mano.

Estuvo a punto de hacerle varias preguntas, cuando se percató que ambos ya estaban vestidos con las túnicas de Hogwarts.

— ¡Cierto! — soltó. — ¡Debería prepararme para la escuela, y aún no sabemos nada del sapo!

Y, con molestia, arrastró a Neville, quien se despidió tímidamente, para continuar su búsqueda junto a otros muchachos que se le unieron a lo largo del pasillo. Afortunadamente parece que Ron no corrió la voz de haber conocido a Harry, pues nadie más les molestó en adelante.

Continuaron algo más de trayecto, comiendo un poco de lo que había comprado Harry al mediodía para suplir la falta de almuerzo.

Finalmente, después de una hora o algo más, ya estaba oscureciendo. Se podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha parsimoniosamente.

— Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio — retumbó una voz en todo el tren.

El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y ansiedad, y podía ver claramente a Hermione en condiciones similares, especialmente porque, como él, estaría entrando en un mundo completamente desconocido.

Guardaron sus cosas en sus bolsos, especialmente las golosinas, y se reunieron con el resto de la gente en los pasillos. Por alguna razón, y aprovechando que el pasillo estaba lleno de gente, Hermione se aferró al brazo del chico; sus manos estaban frías, y se podía sentir perfectamente sus nervios por mucho que los disimulara.

El tren aminoró algo más la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y obscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, hasta que Harry pudo ver un hombre gigantesco. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.

— ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! — llamaba con una voz ronca el gigante. De repente fijó su mirada en Harry y esbozó una amplia sonrisa antes de continuar su labor. — Bien, síganme… ¿Hay más chicos de primer año? Pongan atención en donde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron al gigante por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan obscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, gimoteaba de vez en cuando.

— En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts — exclamó su guía por encima del hombro, — justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo casi al unísono fuertes exclamaciones de asombro. El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

— ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó el gigantesco hombre, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, en la orilla del lago. Harry y Hermione subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Ron.

— ¿Todos ya han subido a un bote? — continuó el guía, que tenía un bote para él solo. — ¡Muy bien! ¡Adelante!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo bajo el comando del hombre, deslizándose por el lago, cuyas aguas estaban tan calmas que daba la impresión de ser liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

— ¡Bajen las cabezas! — exclamó el hombre, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco.

Todos agacharon la cabeza al tiempo que los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por una amplia escalera que subía entre las rocas y los guijarros.

— ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? — dijo el hombre, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

— ¡Trevor! — gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos.

Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara del guía, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

— ¿Ya están todos aquí? — consultó, iluminando a todos con su lámpara antes de dirigir su atención nuevamente a Neville. —Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?

Finalmente el gigantesco hombre levantó uno de sus grandes puños y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo. Al fin habían llegado.

_ **Capítulo 7: Hogwarts Express** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Como ven... Capítulo 7 y, aunque es prácticamente el final del día en Chile, aquí está en el día indicado.  
Muchas gracias a quien nos dejó Kudos. Es muy importante sentir el apoyo, ya que hay tan pocos escritores en español que publiquen sus historias aca.
> 
> Un gran saludo y nos vemos el próximo capítulo


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El sombrero seleccionador, desde una perspectiva diferente :P

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda esperaba allí. Harry la reconoció sin dudar.

— Los jóvenes de primer año, Profesora McGonagall —dijo su guía.

— Muchas gracias, Hagrid — respondió la mujer. — Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien ambas hojas de la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era realmente gigantesco. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía, y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la Profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha, por donde quizás transitaba el resto de los alumnos, pero la Profesora McGonagall llevó al grupo de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de apertura del año escolar se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor, deben ser seleccionados para las que serán sus Casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus Casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios comunes de dichas Casas, y pasarán el tiempo libre en la Sala Común de la casa.

Una vez se aseguró de que los jóvenes mantenían su atención en ella, prosiguió:

— Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, en conmemoración de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Cada casa tiene su propia y noble historia, y cada una ha producido notables magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Este pequeño juego de puntos tiene el objetivo de que, al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de la Casa, un gran honor dentro de la escuela. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque — y sonriéndoles un poco, finalizó: — La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la Profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.

— Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia — dijo la Profesora McGonagall. — Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.

— ¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? — preguntó Neville a Ron.

— Creo que es una especie de prueba. Mi hermano Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una de sus típicas bromas…

El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Afortunadamente Snape le instruyó en todo lo necesario, pero seguro haría un error vergonzoso por el nerviosismo… Además, ¿qué tendría que hacer? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Harry intentó no escucharla para no confundirse ni ponerse más nervioso. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la Profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su Juicio Final.

Entonces, muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron, haciéndole saltar de la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué rayos...?

Resopló. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

— Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

— Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... — replicaba airadamente el otro fantasma, que vestía gorguera y medias, hasta que se percató de los jóvenes: — ¿Y qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?

Nadie respondió.

— ¡Alumnos nuevos! — dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos. — Están esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos le asintieron. Pero antes de que pudieran seguir conversando, una voz aguda llamó la atención de todos. Uno a uno los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta al tiempo que la Profesora McGonagall regresaba.

— Jóvenes, formen una sola hilera y síganme — indicó la mujer a viva voz.

Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Hermione tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido: estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La Profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione a sus espaldas: “Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de afuera; lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts”.

Era tan impresionante el hechizo que era realmente difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos. Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la Profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año.

Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban expectantes el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo.

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio absoluto. Entonces, repentinamente, el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar… terminando con un estallido de aplausos de parte de los demás alumnos que estaban presentes. Éste agradeció los aplausos, reverenciando hacia las cuatro mesas, antes de quedar nuevamente rígido.

Harry, al igual que varios otros, rápidamente se relajó al saber que sería el sombrero el medio por el cual serían seleccionados a las casas. Sin embargo, pronto su relajo se vio interrumpido al ver que la Profesora McGonagall se ponía de pie ante los estudiantes de primer año con un largo pergamino.

— Cuando yo llame sus nombre, deberán sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero para que les seleccionen — dijo.

Uno a uno los jóvenes fueron llamados, por orden alfabético, priorizando sus apellidos. Según pudo ver, las indicaciones de la Profesora eran realmente precisas: cada uno se sienta en el taburete, se pone el sombrero, y éste grita a viva voz el nombre de la Casa de la que sería parte. A él le hubiera gustado tener mayor claridad respecto a las casas, pero por alguna razón Snape se negó rotundamente a hablarle de ello, con la excusa de que sería mejor que decidiera por sí mismo.

Cuando fue el turno de Hermione, Harry pareció ver la indecisión de la chica, sumado a que, por alguna extraña razón, los segundos que en verdad pasaron se sintieron más que minutos a su percepción. Finalmente, casi al tiempo que la chica volvía a tomar el sombrero para quitárselo, éste gritó a viva voz: “¡Ravenclaw!”

No obstante, cuando Neville Longbottom fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. Tras eso, el sombrero realmente tardó un largo rato en decidirse, para impresión de varios. Cuando finalmente gritó “Hufflepuff”, Neville salió corriendo, aún con el sombrero puesto, y tuvo que devolverlo entre las risas de todos.

En caso contrario, un pálido y rubio joven, de rostro bastante puntiagudo, tuvo un paso increíblemente rápido por el taburete, algo que sin lugar a dudas sorprendió a Harry. El sombrero casi no alcanzó a tocar la cabeza del joven Draco Malfoy cuando gritó “¡Slytherin!”

Poco a poco quedaba menos gente. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho más tiempo cuando finalmente se escuchó resonar en todo el Gran Comedor:

— ¡Potter, Harry! — gritó la Profesora McGonagall.

El lugar quedó súbitamente en silencio, con tanta expectación que electrizaba el aire. Cuando Harry finalmente tuvo el coraje para ir hacia el taburete, los murmullos se hicieron presentes súbitamente, como fuegos artificiales.

Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el obscuro interior del sombrero… antes de ser transportado mentalmente a un espacio totalmente negro, donde podía verse a él mismo sentado el taburete.

— Bienvenido, joven Potter — se escuchó una vocecita, que parecía sonar más en el ambiente mismo que proviniendo de un lugar en específico.

Para su sorpresa, vio lo que parecía ser la manifestación de un gran mago, vestido con una gran túnica ornamentada, y que innegablemente parecía flotar por el lugar como un fantasma, independientemente de que careciera de tonos como uno. Su pronunciada barba canosa y sus ojos escrutiñadores denotaban una enorme sabiduría, pero también disciplina en la labor que le fue encomendada.

Harry estaba petrificado ante la presencia del hombre, además de estar levemente en shock por el cambio de ambiente que sufrió su mente.

— Mm… — dijo, murmurando. — Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala, y ciertamente me recuerda a más de alguien. Hay talento… ¡Oh, vaya que sí! Y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo. Esto es realmente muy interesante… — siguió balbuceando, hasta que finalmente se acercó a él. — Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Y entonces, de la mente de Harry, aparecieron varias imágenes correspondientes a sus recuerdos. Cómo desafiaba a Dudley, mofándose de él antes de salir escapando, o bien cómo sentía compasión de otros, esperando algún día ser buenos amigos, sin importar que le rechazasen. También podía ver lo arduo que estudiaba y disfrutaba de adquirir conocimientos, o bien incluso cómo se reflejaba sus expectativas y cómo trataba de cumplir sus ambiciones, aunque fuera bajo la tutela de Snape.

— Sí… realmente muy difícil — decía el hombre, mirando los recuerdos. — Podrías ir en cualquier lugar, y aun así destacar indiscutiblemente…

— Podría ir perfectamente en Slytherin — se escuchó una voz en la penumbra. — Podría cumplir cualquier ambición, e incluso llegar a la grandeza.

Desde el origen de esa voz, se iluminó un altar en donde estaba abierto un grueso libro. De él, apareció un espectro con ropas verdes, condecoradas en plata.

— O quizás considere, más bien, estar en Gryffindor, donde los valientes como él luchan contra el mundo para salir adelante — se escuchó una voz desde el extremo opuesto, donde un espectro de ropajes escarlata con decoraciones doradas salía de otro libro.

Ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes, pero su riña le parecía algo completamente fuera de lugar para Harry.

— No logro entender nada de lo que dicen — dijo finalmente, interrumpiendo al par.

— Por supuesto que no, pues carecen de clase siquiera para presentar sus conocimientos — se excusó un tercer espectro.

Quien aparecía ahora era una mujer, cuyos ropajes azules destacaban por los bellos detalles de bronce.

— Yo represento la Casa de Ravenclaw — comenzó. — En mi casa priman las características asociadas a la inteligencia, como la astucia, la sabiduría, el aprendizaje y el conocimiento. Sin embargo, para realmente conocer del universo, también es necesaria la aceptación, la agudeza, la individualidad, la originalidad y creatividad, e incluso algo de coraje para buscar lo desconocido. Todos estos son elementos por los que deslumbras, y que podrías incluso fortalecer en mi casa — concluyó, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Congelados, el primer par quedó mirando a la mujer, y no alcanzaron a hablar cuando nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por otra voz:

— Yo represento a la Casa de Hufflepuff — se anunció otra mujer, de ropajes dorados con decoraciones de plata. — Si bien mi casa acepta la mayoría de magos que no catalogan lo suficiente para los gustos de las demás casas, los valores que unen a todos los miembros de mi Casa son la dedicación, la paciencia, la lealtad, la bondad, la tolerancia, la modestia y la incansable búsqueda de la equidad y la justicia — y, antes de concluir, la mujer se acercó a Harry y le sonrió dulcemente. — Tú eres inagotablemente amable, y claramente serás leal con los tuyos; la bondad de tu corazón sólo ha sido sobrepasada por la tolerancia que has tenido para sobrellevar tu juventud hasta ahora, sin mencionar que pese a todo eres modesto y dedicado. Mi casa estaría más que honrada por recibir alguien como tú.

E, igual que la anterior, hizo una reverencia, aunque algo más profunda, sin dejar de esbozar una amplia sonrisa debido a la grata sensación que el corazón de Harry causa en ella.

— Yo represento la Casa de Slytherin — dijo el primer espectro, con un tono lleno de orgullo, cuando al fin dejó de desafiar con la mirada al otro hombre. — En mi casa se rescatan enormemente los principios de ambición, liderazgo, determinación, linaje, fraternidad, además del coraje y astucia necesarios para salir adelante ante todo. Yo veo en ti lo que he visto en varios, pero claramente tu determinación por recuperar tu linaje es algo digno de destacar. Mi casa tendría un gran ejemplo a seguir si nos honras con tu participación.

Y, a diferencia de las damas, él simplemente hizo un ademán. Elegante, pero un ademán más que una reverencia en sí misma.

— Yo represento a la Casa de Gryffindor — dijo finalmente el otro hombre, con una confiada sonrisa. — Mi casa defiende el coraje, la valentía, la determinación, el atrevimiento y los nervios de acero, siempre sin olvidar la caballería y lo que ello representa. Tú eres todo un caballero, joven, y la vida ha hecho que, pese a todo, seas realmente valiente aun en condiciones adversas. ¡Ciertamente tienes las cualidades para pertenecer a mi casa y salir mucho más adelante!

Y poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón, hizo una rápida reverencia.

Harry quedó estático unos momentos, digiriendo lo que ellos les habían dicho. Si bien la canción del Sombrero ya había introducido algo, escuchar a estos espectros reflejaba mucha más información mediante sus tonos de voz y expresiones.

No pasó mucho hasta que los dos hombres volvieron a discutir. Mientras la dama de Ravenclaw suspiraba con exasperación, la dama de Hufflepuff rápidamente trataba de convencerlos de que dejaran las tontas riñas y volvieran a ser amigos como antaño.

El anciano que inicialmente recibió a Harry simplemente los observó por unos instantes antes de dirigirse al chico.

— ¿Sabes, joven Potter? — le dijo, con una amabilidad que sorprendió al muchacho mucho más que el hecho de que le tratara directamente por su nombre.— Yo vi pasar por aquí a tu madre, y tuvo esta misma larga conversación con las memorias de los fundadores… Si bien podría haber elegido cualquier casa a su gusto, ella fue a Gryffindor debido a que quería tener mucho más coraje para desafiar al mundo.

Harry le quedó mirando, atónito, ante lo cual el otro sonrió con dulzura.

— Por el contrario, Severus Snape ingresó a Slytherin principalmente por su ambición de crear un linaje propio — comentó, dándole una información que quizás ni siquiera el mismo Profesor alguna vez tuvo a consciencia.

— ¿Usted los recuerda a todos? — preguntó Harry, sorprendido. — ¿Usted es un fantasma atrapado en el Sombrero?

— Oh, no, jaja — rió el otro. — No soy más que un artilugio al que le han entregado consciencia — respondió, agradeciendo la preocupación. — Pero gracias a esa inmortalidad, y a que me han cargado con las memorias de los fundadores, puedo recibir a todos los jóvenes que pasan por Hogwarts y tratar de guiarlos lo mejor posible hacia donde podrían desarrollar mucho más lo que en ellos ya hay — dijo, perdiendo su mirada en el obscuro horizonte. — Por ejemplo, Hermione Granger tuvo esta misma conversación; es una mujer bastante brillante, como Lily Evans, pero realmente prefirió fomentar más sus capacidades de intelecto, siempre hambrienta de conocimiento — y ante esto, recuerdos de Harry estudiando y riendo con Hermione flotaron por el aire. — De igual manera, el temeroso e indeciso Neville Longbottom pasó por aquí debido a que, por las desgracias de su historia, reprime cualquiera de sus cualidades… pero finalmente la lealtad hacia su familia, la bondad y la modestia, y por sobre todo la dedicación que quiere tener para ser mejor, es lo que los fundadores pudieron resaltar, y fue a la casa de Hufflepuff con la esperanza de que esto pudiera finalmente acabar con la marca de inseguridad y vergüenza que su abuela grabó sobre él, y así poder al fin crecer — y con esto, Harry recordó el temor que Neville siempre pareció llevar consigo, a la vez que siempre estaba cabizbajo y avergonzado siquiera de estar allí.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que Harry se mantuvo pensativo, el hombre continuó:

— Es en este punto en que la decisión queda abiertamente en tus manos, Harry Potter — le dijo. — A diferencia de un enorme porcentaje de jóvenes, tienes la capacidad de ir donde quieras, pues cualidades te sobran para decidir tu camino… pero, conociéndote un poco, quizás quieras tomar en consideración a los que conoces. Yo, al menos, recomendaría seguir codeándote con la señorita Granger; con ella pareciera que podrás seguir alimentando tu sed de conocimiento, y la sabiduría que de por sí traes contigo podría ayudarle a salir adelante. Tu amistad hará que ella pueda florecer, tal como lo hará con Neville y cualquier otro que tenga el orgullo de ser tu amigo. Pero recuerda: la casa que elijas jamás debe ser un límite a menos que así lo desees. Podrás ser igualmente amigo de Neville en memoria de las madres que les unen; podrás seguir estudiando con Hermione, e incluso podrás seguir siendo el pupilo del Profesor Snape una vez terminen sus labores pedagógicas. Pero tu vida sólo podrá formarse mientras tengas el coraje de tomar decisiones.

— Muchas gracias… — dijo finalmente Harry, con una amable sonrisa.

El hombre hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó un poco. Harry se levantó y caminó hacia los fundadores, para sorpresa de estos. Hizo una reverencia ante todos, y posteriormente se acercó a la dama Ravenclaw, ofreciéndole la mano con gentileza.

La mujer le sonrió y, haciendo una nueva reverencia, extendió su propia mano en aceptación. Cuando las yemas de los dedos de ambos finalmente se rozaron, el plano mental se desvaneció y el Sombrero Seleccionador gritaba el nombre de la que sería su Casa a todo el comedor.

Fue tal la experiencia, ahora grabada en su mente, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Muchos le recibieron en el mesón de la Casa de Ravenclaw con enormes sonrisas, pero él pronto fue a sentarse junto a Hermione, quien mantenía las manos juntas al tiempo que le sonreía, con sus ojos brillando de agradecimiento.

Desde su asiento podía ver hacia el final del salón, donde podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió en respuesta. En cambio, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el premio de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas.

Ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos que seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron Weasley. Tenía una palidez sepulcral debido a los nervios. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó “¡Gryffindor!”. Harry aplaudió junto con los demás mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima de su mesa. Finalmente, Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.

Ya concluida la Selección, la Profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino que tenía en sus manos y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba; los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — dijo. — ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Y sin más, se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no, cuestionando realmente qué clase de discurso fue ése.

Se miró con Hermione, extrañados, cuando de repente el sonido de cubiertos y conversación los trajo de vuelta a mirar la mesa.

Harry se quedó instantáneamente con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustaría comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta. Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso, al punto que rápidamente se olvidó de que aún tenía que cuidarse por el tamaño de su estómago.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche… Harry realmente cuestionaba si tendría la fortuna de poder comer todo lo que allí le presentaban, o si siquiera se repetiría a lo largo del año escolar.

Pese a que había un sinfín de conversaciones que iban y venían, Harry ya comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento. El peso de la comida se sentía en su estómago y sólo quedaba digerir toda la gran experiencia que ha sido esa noche.

Sin embargo, él miró nuevamente hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La Profesora McGonagall hablaba con el Director Dumbledore. Más allá, un joven profesor, que llevaba un absurdo turbante sobre la cabeza, conversaba con el Profesor Snape.

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. De un momento a otro, como si alguien hubiera puesto especial atención en él, Harry tuvo la impresión de que le observaban y, repentinamente, tuvo un agudo dolor en la cicatriz de la frente.

— ¡Ay! — se quejó él, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Hermione.

— N-nada — dijo, sobándose la cicatriz.

El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar aquella sensación, algo que no le gustó en absoluto. Repentinamente, volviendo a ver al Mesón Alto, se fijó que Snape le estaba observando, vigilándolo por unos momentos.

Por último, tras comer, también desaparecieron los postres, y el Director Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

— Ejem… — aclaró su voz. — Sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacer para el comienzo del año: Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos, y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Se detuvo unos segundos antes de realizar el siguiente anuncio, y los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

— El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos — tras eso, volvió a mirar al salón en general. — Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso; los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la Señora Hooch. Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Harry rió… pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo. No tardó mucho en sentir que lo decía muy en serio.

— Raro — escuchó decir al prefecto de Ravenclaw. — Habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debería habernos avisado de antemano a nosotros, los prefectos.

— ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! — exclamó Dumbledore.

Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas. Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente, y se transformó en palabras.

— ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! — dijo Dumbledore. — ¡Y allá vamos!

_ **Capítulo 8: El Sombrero Seleccionador** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y tenemos un Harry Raven! xD
> 
> Holis!
> 
> Como saben, hay muchas versiones de Harry en Slytherin y otras que siguen en Gryffindor con cambios, pero sigo sin ver tantos de Harry en Raven y nunca serán suficientes porque me encantan xD
> 
> Hermione es Raven también y Neville en Hufflepuff también es y a la vez no es tan típico, por lo que queríamos hacer un intento ahí.
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes están leyendo y mil gracias también a quienes dejaron kudos. Eso nos anima.
> 
> Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la vida en Hogwarts... Y nadie dice que sea tan fácil :P

Tras el amanecer, al día siguiente, los murmullos siguieron a Harry por todos lados, desde el interior de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw hasta que dejó la torre de los dormitorios. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para verlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Si bien Hermione le advirtió cuán famoso realmente era en el _mundo mágico_, Harry realmente deseaba que no lo hicieran, especialmente cuando intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas.

También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos se movían y tenían la costumbre de visitarse los unos a los otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que, además, las armaduras podían moverse y caminar.

Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi-Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors, pero Peeves el _poltergeist_ se encargaba de cerrar puertas o poner tramas en las escaleras que había en el camino de los que iban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba _“¡tengo tu nariz!”_.

Pero, incluso peor que Peeves, si es que eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. Ron se las arregló para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch lo encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No le creyó en absoluto cuando le dijo que estaba perdido; el celador estaba convencido de que quería entrar a propósito y le amenazó con encerrarlo en los calabozos, hasta que el Profesor Quirrell, el joven profesor de turbante, que pasaba por allí, lo rescató.

Filch siempre estaba acompañado por la Señora Norris, su gata. Era una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos grandes y brillantes como linternas, semejantes a los de Filch. Ella a veces patrullaba sola por los pasillos; si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía velozmente para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde.

Aparentemente, Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley), y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.

Finalmente, tras pasar todas esas peripecias, cuando ya habían logrado encontrar las aulas, se tenían que enfrentar a las clases. Afortunadamente, gracias al tutelaje de Snape, Harry tenía bastante presente qué podía esperar de cada una de ellas, a diferencia de Hermione que era capaz de intuirlo abiertamente.

Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas, algo que Harry realmente quería hacer de hace tiempo debido a que le fue imposible realizarlo con las luces de la ciudad. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología con la Profesora Sprout, una mujer pequeña y regordeta, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos al tiempo que descubrían para qué debían utilizarlas.

Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El Profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del Cuarto de Profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando naturalmente atrás su cuerpo. El Profesor Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que _Elmerico el Malvado_ y _Ulrico el Chiflado_ se confundieran. Tal era la monotonía de su clase que incluso Hermione, conversando a muy baja voz con Harry, se ponía a revisar su libro y estudiar por su propia cuenta.

El Profesor Flitwick, el profesor de la clase de Encantamientos y Jefe de la Casa de Ravenclaw, era un mago diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Después Harry se enteraría que él es, en verdad, un semi-goblin. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista, para vergüenza del joven.

Sin embargo, la Profesora McGonagall, jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

— Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts — dijo. — Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya están advertidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego de unos segundos le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La Profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.

La clase que prácticamente todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones del Profesor Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia.

Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que, pese a todo, no estaba atrasado en comparación a los demás. Varios procedían de familias muggle, mestizas o squib, y tal como él o Hermione en un comienzo, no tenían ni idea de que eran magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.

Sin embargo, el viernes fue un día importante para Harry. Por fin fue capaz de recordar el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin depender de la memoria de Hermione ni una vez.

— ¿Qué tenemos hoy? — preguntó Harry a la chica, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.

— Pociones con el Profesor Snape — respondió ella. — Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, y dicen que siempre les favorece a ellos…

— Habrá que ver. Ron dice que McGonagall no les favorece en absoluto — acotó el muchacho.

La Profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, pero ello no le había impedido dar una gran cantidad de deberes a los estudiantes de su Casa el día anterior.

Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.

Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry, quien lo abrió de inmediato, sorprendido:

_“Querido Harry:_

_Quizás me recuerdes desde tu llegada a Hogwarts, y me encantaría poder contarte historia de tus padres, quienes fueron buenos amigos míos. Sé que tienes las tardes de los viernes libres, así que… ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres de la tarde? Sería bueno conocernos, y me gustaría que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con tu lechuza._

_Rubeus Hagrid”_

Harry pidió prestada una pluma y contestó, con algo de dudas:

_“Sí, gracias. Me encantaría escuchar qué sabe de mis padres. Nos veremos más tarde._

_Harry”_

El muchacho tenía sus dudas, pero los deseos de conocer respecto a sus padres eran mucho más intensos. No obstante, una vez terminada la comida, Hermione le sugirió apresurarse hacia donde debía estar el aula de su siguiente clase.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en uno de los calabozos del castillo. Incuestionablemente hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, donde la luz del Sol si llegaba, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

El Profesor Snape, tal como hizo el Profesor Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry, inhalando profundamente y, según se percató el chico, endureciendo su mirada al punto que parecía que sus músculos se hubieran entumecido.

— Ah, sí — masculló. — Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad.

Y entonces Harry comprendió completamente la totalidad del personaje que era Snape como profesor, tomando muy en serio las advertencias que éste le hizo antes de iniciar el año: es una persona fría, al punto de parecer discriminadora, que sólo veía los resultados y detestaba cualquier personalidad que destacara innecesariamente. Tal y como se percató en casa, las pociones lo son todo.

— Ustedes están aquí para aprender la ciencia exacta, y aun así arte creativo, de hacer pociones — comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo gracias a la potencia de su voz. Como la Profesora McGonagall, el Profesor Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin esfuerzo alguno. — Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita, y muchos de ustedes dudarán de que esto sea siquiera magia. No espero que logren comprender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, o el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente y engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, e incluso detener la muerte… si es que son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas, mas ella estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque… una falencia de personalidad que Harry no evitó notar.

— ¡Potter! — dijo de pronto Snape. —. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Hermione rápidamente levantó la mano en el aire, agitándola llamativamente, haciendo caso omiso de las sutiles señas de Harry que le pedían que la bajara mientras éste se ponía de pie.

— No lo sé, señor — contestó Harry, con una expresión perpleja.

Los labios del Profesor Snape se curvaron levemente en un gesto burlón.

— Bah, bah… — dijo, haciendo un ademán con la mano, como si tratara de espantar su molestia como si fuera una mosca. — Es evidente que la fama no lo es todo — sentenció, haciendo caso omiso de la insistente mano en alto de Hermione.

— Sin embargo, Profesor — interrumpió Harry, poniendo una mano sobre su boca, con expresión pensativa. — Obviando los demás ingredientes que puedan determinar la poción, y la fuerza del fuego que realiza la infusión, podría asumir que se trata del denominado _Filtro de Muertos en Vida_… enfocándose únicamente en el libro que tenemos en nuestro poder, claro. Pero no pensé que fuera algo importante, pues no deberíamos ver esta receta hasta sexto año…

Semejante respuesta dejó boquiabiertos a muchos de los presentes, especialmente a Hermione; pese a que ella supiera la respuesta, y estaba seguro de que él debía saberla si realmente estudió tanto como ella, jamás pensó en los detalles que Harry redactó en su respuesta.

— Brillante — respondió el Profesor Snape, levantando levemente la altura de su mentón al tiempo que curvaba una expresión de disgusto en sus labios. — Entonces, ¿qué respondería si le pido que me encuentre un bezoar?

— Depende de la sustancia que le compone, o bien de la finalidad que quiera otorgarle, Profesor — respondió rápidamente Harry, haciendo que la mano de Hermione quedara a medio camino en el aire. — Pero si pienso que nos enfocamos nuevamente sólo en la clase en cuestión, preferiría buscar en intestinos o estómagos de animales grandes con el fin de curar, o hasta anular, los efectos de la mayoría de los venenos. No obstante, quizás quiera buscar un tricobezoar de una persona con _Síndrome de Rapunzel_ para anular los efectos del arsénico.

— Ésa definitivamente es una respuesta ejemplar, Sr. Potter — replicó el Profesor Snape, levantando una ceja ante algo que ni siquiera él había visto en casa con el muchacho.

Se volteó unos instantes y caminó un par de pasos alrededor de su mesón. Miró los frascos hasta que rápidamente se volteó una vez más hacia Harry:

— Potter, ¿qué poción necesitarías para recuperarte de un accidente brutal que rompiera irremediablemente tus huesos? — preguntó el hombre, entrecerrando sus ojos en expectación, creyendo que había atrapado al chico.

Todos miraron a Harry en silencio. Incluso la misma Hermione dejó su mano abajo y se quedó observando a su amigo, ansiosa por oír su respuesta.

— Debería recurrir a la poción de mi ancestro, _Linfred de Stinchcombe_, y beber una poción Crece-Huesos — respondió el chico, como si fuera algo natural. — Aunque quizás no quiera conocer en persona la sensación del efecto de dicha poción.

Snape dibujó una fugaz sonrisa, la que disimuló tan rápido que incluso para Harry pareció ser una ilusión… pero estaba claro para él que, en los ojos del Profesor, había dado respuestas que le dejaban orgulloso.

— Incluso para mí, ésa es una respuesta impresionante, Sr. Potter — le dijo. — Y, bueno. ¿Por qué no están tomando apuntes? — reclamó, mirando al resto de los alumnos en su salón.

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, el Profesor Snape agregó:

— Y se le sumarán a diez puntos a la Casa Ravenclaw por su brillante intelecto, Potter… — concluyó, antes de tomar los elementos que utilizaría para dar las clases.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino; incluso estudiando en casa, y sabiendo tanto como lo hacía, no dejaba de ser una gran cantidad de información la que Snape pasaba rápidamente respecto a Pociones. Sin lugar a dudas era una materia que le apasionaba.

Salieron de las profundidades del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres. Debido a que esperaba hablar principalmente de sus padres, y era un tema bastante personal, Harry le indicó a Hermione que la vería más tarde; ella, en cambio, le pidió que llegara luego, pues estaba deseosa de seguir estudiando con él.

Cruzó los terrenos que rodeaban al castillo. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.

Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, se oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos.

— Atrás, Fang, ¡atrás! — se escuchó poco después, antes de que se abriera la puerta principal.

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al otro lado del umbral.

— Bienvenido, Harry — saludó el hombre, con una sonrisa. — Entra. Eres más que bienvenido.

Lo dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.

Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos. Una vez controlado el can, Hagrid se volvió a su invitado.

— Rubeus Hagrid. Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts — se presentó, extendiendo una mano gigantesca y sacudiendo todo el brazo de Harry cuando éste se la estrechó. — Por favor, simplemente llámame Hagrid; todos lo hacen.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio en los que Harry no sabía ni qué decir ni cómo actuar. Entonces, Hagrid simplemente le sonrió con un poco de nostalgia antes de comentar:

— La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura — dijo el gigante. — Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.

— ¿Realmente conocía a mis padres? — preguntó el muchacho, en respuesta.

— ¿Conocerlos? — rió un poco el gigantesco hombre. — ¿No te mencioné que fui buen amigo de ellos? De hecho, tu madre y tú padre eran los mejores magos que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! No me extrañaría que sus nombres resuenen en la memoria de varias personas.

Sin embargo, Harry seguía con sus dudas. Parecía ser algo muy repentino, pese a que sea algo que le han repetido bastante. Cuando Hagrid notó el ligero brillo de escepticismo que se ocultaba en la mirada del muchacho, suspiró.

— Por orden de Albus Dumbledore, yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas en la que originalmente vivías — dijo con pesar. — También, por orden suya, te llevé hasta Privet Drive para dejarte con la familia de tu tía…

— ¿Qué? — saltó Harry, incapaz de negar esa parte. — ¿Entonces así fue como yo…?

— ¿Como llegaste con los Dursley? Así es — se sorprendió Hagrid. — ¿Acaso ellos nunca te mostraron el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore dejó cuando te dejamos a su cuidado?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Por un momento se asustó cuando vio que Hagrid se ponía rojo de furia, incapaz de saber qué hacer…

— ¡Yo estaba allí! — exclamaba, incrédulo. — ¡Vi con mis propios ojos que Dumbledore dejaba esa carta en mano de los Dursley! ¿Y te la han ocultado? ¡¿Entonces cómo es que has llegado hasta Hogwarts?!

Haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio al gigante, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro, aireado, le pidió rápidamente que se calmara.

— ¡Calma! — insistió. — Hagrid, he llegado aquí porque otro mago, amigo de la familia, ha clamado la tutoría…

Ante esas palabras, Hagrid quedó paralizado. Lo miró unos momentos directamente a los ojos antes de agacharse y tomarlo por los hombros.

— ¿Un amigo de la familia? — masculló. — ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sería Black, o bien Longbottom… o quizás Lupin? — decía tan rápidamente, que Harry apenas le entendía.

— Hice la promesa de no revelarlo, Hagrid — sentenció el menor. — Pero ten claro que esto, según me explicó, es tanto por mi seguridad como por su seguridad…

Ante esa respuesta, Hagrid se detuvo y lo soltó lentamente. Agachó la mirada y se disculpó suavemente al tiempo que volvía a su propio asiento.

Pidiéndole que converse con él y le cuente historias sobre sus padres, Harry no dejó de verle con compasión, tranquilizando al avergonzado gigante. Comieron algo, y Hagrid sirvió té. El pastel que Hagrid le sirvió casi le rompió los dientes, pero Harry igualmente fingió que le gustaba.

No pasó mucho cuando, por petición del gigantesco hombre, el muchacho le contó de sus clases. Ambos conversaron bastante tiempo, hasta que finalmente ya era bien avanzada la tarde, y Harry debía volver antes de anochecer.

_ **Capítulo 9: Hogwarts** _


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si creía que no habría Draco... Pues sí, si hay :P

Tras la primera semana de clases, Harry y Hermione parecieron tomar bien el ritmo de la vida en Hogwarts, especialmente porque se aprendían cada vez más los pasillos, los tiempos en que algunas escaleras cambiaban de destino, o incluso cuando una puerta parecía tener la intención de no permitir a la gente cruzar por su umbral.

De igual manera, Harry intentó cumplir lo mejor posible con sus intenciones iniciales, y trataba de aprovechar los recesos de mayor tiempo para reunirse con Ron y Neville. Obviamente, Hermione no tenía intenciones de quedarse atrás y poco a poco fue haciéndose amiga de ellos también. Si bien la mente de la chica parecía girar únicamente en los estudios y en la información que su cerebro pudiera asimilar, la insistente humildad y presencia de Harry parecía ayudarle a formar más empatía y conversar más abiertamente con los demás.

En el caso de Ron, quedaba claro para ambos que él se había hecho algunos amigos, aunque no pareciera ser con la dedicación necesaria. Por ejemplo, aunque conversaba bastante con Dean Thomas, no parecía entender su gusto por un deporte muggle donde lo único que hacían era correr tras un balón, que Harry rápidamente reconoció como fútbol, y que incluso intentó hallar la forma de animar un cartel del equipo preferido de Dean, West Ham, donde los jugadores estaban estáticos en sus puestos. Caso contrario, Ron a veces se explayaba demasiado sobre _quidditch_, un deporte más que conocido en el _mundo mágico_, y no dudaba un instante en intentar explicárselo a Harry, quien lo desconocía en su totalidad, y convencerle de que lo practicara apenas tuviera oportunidad. Sin embargo, cuando el tema de estudios se tocaba, intentaba lo antes posible cambiar de tema…

Por otro lado, para el caso de Neville, tanto Harry como Hermione le ayudaban a estudiar lo más posible, pero es el primero quien más le animaba para ganar confianza en sí mismo. Afortunadamente, y pese a la extraordinaria _capacidad_ que tenía el chico de tener accidentes casi sin lógica aparente, el ambiente que existía entre los miembros de Hufflepuff parecía hacerle bastante bien.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando un anuncio apareció en todas las casas comunes, emocionando a unos al tiempo de disgustar a otros. El siguiente jueves habría clases de vuelo, con participación de todas las casas.

Harry estaba bastante nervioso; no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se desempeñaría, pero las ansias de aprender a volar una escoba eran más que evidentes. Sin embargo, a diferencia suya, Hermione llegaba a tener ojeras de los nervios; volar una escoba no era algo que ella podría aprender de memoria leyendo libros, por mucho que lo intentase…

De hecho, Neville estaba tan nervioso como ella debido a que tampoco había tocado una escoba en su vida, en especial porque su abuela se lo prohibió. Una decisión bastante acertada, consideró Harry, al recordar las _cualidades_ de su amigo.

No obstante, el ambiente y las conversaciones que se formaron entre los jóvenes de primer año no favorecía en absoluto la tranquilidad de aquellos que no sabían volar. De Slytherin varios muchachos se galardonaban inagotablemente con largas y jactanciosas historias de cómo vuelan largos trayectos y juegan quidditch con adultos en los campos de sus familias. O bien Seamus Finnigan, en Gryffindor, quien parecía haber pasado toda su infancia volando sobre una escoba. Incluso Ron tenía una que otra historia sobre sus vuelos en la antigua escoba de su hermano Charles, especialmente una vez en la que casi choca con un planeador muggle. Todos los que provenían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch o de volar sobre una escoba.

La mañana del mismo jueves se tornó bastante agitada por los nervios, al punto que Hermione aburría a Harry con una serie de notas sobre vuelo que encontró en un libro, y que intentaba memorizar para no fracasar tan miserablemente en las lecciones de vuelo. Harry le insistía amablemente que no le serviría y que le ayudaría como le fuera posible, pero que debía confiar en él. Mas ese remolino de nerviosismo rápidamente se disipó cuando los jóvenes fueron distraídos con el correo matutino.

Hedwig no le había entregado nada a Harry desde que él recibió la carta de Hagrid, pero no importó cuando se escuchó un leve tumulto en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Una gran lechuza entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

— ¡Es una Recordadora! — explicó. — La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja… oh… —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata: —es que has olvidado algo…

Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado cuando un pálido muchacho de Slytherin, que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Huffelpuff, le quitó la Recordadora de las manos. Más que el acto en sí mismo, Harry se quedó viendo la situación porque tenía la impresión de haber visto al chico en algún lado antes.

Varios saltaron instantáneamente de sus asientos. En realidad, parecía que el chico de Slytherin deseaba tener un motivo para pelearse con alguien, pero la Profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.

— ¿Qué sucede? — inquirió ella, con su característica e imponente presencia.

— Me ha quitado mi Recordadora, Profesora — respondió Neville.

Con aire ceñudo, el otro dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.

— Sólo la miraba — dijo, y se alejó, seguido por un par de monigotes que parecían ser más guardaespaldas de alguna mafia que estudiantes de once años.

***

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, los estudiantes de primer año de Hogwarts fueron corriendo animadamente hacia el parque para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del Bosque Prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

Cuando Harry y los demás estudiantes de Ravenclaw llegaron, pudieron ver que los jóvenes de Slytherin ya estaban allí, y también la gran cantidad de escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.

No había terminado de ubicarse en el campo, mientras los demás alumnos de las otras casas llegaban, cuando el joven de Slytherin que tomó la Recordadora de Neville en la mañana se le acercó, cortándole el paso, acompañado de los otros dos que parecían seguirle a todos lados.

— Tú debes ser Harry Potter; toda la escuela habla de ti… — soltó, con curiosidad. — Me llamo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Entonces fue cuando Harry recordó rápidamente dónde lo había visto: el primer día, el muchacho que fue seleccionado a la Casa de Slytherin casi automáticamente. Después, como si fuera un acto reflejo, recordó las enseñanzas de Snape y cómo le recalcaba que “familias como las de los Malfoy” debían ser tratadas únicamente manipulando las reglas de _su juego_.

Sin más, Harry hizo una elegante reverencia, mientras se mordía el interior de sus labios, sacando a relucir las clases de etiqueta que Snape insistentemente le hizo memorizar incluso por sobre sus otros estudios.

— Oh, sí le recuerdo. Un miembro de una de las familias partícipe del título de _Sacras Veintiocho_ — dijo, manteniendo la reverencia por un poco más, antes de levantarse y presentarse debidamente con una mano sobre el corazón. — Mi nombre es Harry Potter, último heredero británico de la familia Potter, también partícipe de las _Sacras Veintiocho_, del linaje directo de la familia Peverell y, previa a ésta, de la herencia de Linfred de Stinchcombe. Es un gusto conocerle.

Draco quedó petrificado. Nunca jamás había visto un joven anunciarse como lo hacen los adultos ante su padre… pero, peor aún, fueron los títulos y la etiqueta con que dicha presentación fue hecha. Tratando de recordar las enseñanzas de su propio padre, no encontró mayor solución que hacer una reverencia, que fue imitada con torpeza, pero con un arco más profundo, por quienes acompañaban a Malfoy.

Cuando el trío finalmente se irguió, Harry notó cómo las orejas de Draco estaban rojas, llegando a mostrar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas… algo que era definitivamente más notorio debido a la pálida piel del chico.

— Yo… — tartamudeó el muchacho de Slytherin, incapaz de encontrar alguna broma o muestra de superioridad, hasta que finalmente soltó un bufido y se volvió con los estudiantes de su Casa.

Harry quedó de pie en el lugar, petrificado por unos segundos, hasta que bruscamente se dio vuelta y volvió con los de Ravenclaw, demostrando así que había sido humillado ante la falta de etiqueta del miembro de la familia Malfoy. Sin embargo, trató lo más posible de disimular una sonrisa llena de satisfacción; las enseñanzas de política que le dio su tutor eran muchísimo más acertadas de lo que él hubiera imaginado, y claramente en el _mundo mágico_ tenían aún el peso que deberían haber tenido siglos atrás, a diferencia de toda la elegancia que se había perdido en el _mundo muggle_.

No pasó mucho más tiempo cuando llegó la instructora de vuelo, la señora Hooch. Era una mujer baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos y escrutiñadores como los de un halcón.

— Bueno, ¿qué están esperando? — bramó apenas se había presentado. — Cada uno al lado izquierdo de una escoba. Vamos, ¡rápido!

Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

— Ahora, extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba — les indicó la señora Hooch, — y digan a viva voz “¡arriba!”.

— ¡Arriba! — gritaron todos.

La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. “A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo”, pensó Harry, pues no era necesario tener gran audición para notar que había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.

No obstante, le indicaba a Hermione, que estaba a su lado, que concentrara su magia en su mano, tal como lo hacía para realizar encantamientos, la próxima vez que llamara su escoba. Si se concentraba como lo hacía en clases, claramente podría hacerlo a la perfección.

Luego, cuando ya todos los estudiantes tenían su escoba en su poder, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla.

Harry y varios otros jóvenes, como Ron, se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años que supuestamente había volado.

— Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, deben dar una fuerte patada al piso — dijo la señora Hooch. — No olviden mantener las escobas firmes en sus manos, y calculen elevarse sólo un metro o dos, para luego bajar inclinándose suavemente. ¿Preparados…? Tres… Dos…

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de fracasar y quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

— ¡Vuelve, muchacho! — gritó la señora Hooch, pero Neville, espantado del resultado de su acto, subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella.

La instructora rápidamente voló su escoba intentando alcanzar al joven. Cuatro metros… seis metros… Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba. Vio que se ladeaba y, finalmente, se deslizaba hacia un lado de la escoba y… BUM… Con un ruido horrible, Neville había caído y quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el Bosque Prohibido y desapareció de la vista.

La señora Hooch, aunque había descendido rápidamente al ver la caída de Neville, fue incapaz de atrapar debidamente al chico, quien se le escapó de las manos a medio trayecto. Una vez en el suelo, ella se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

— Hombro, húmero y codo fracturados — la oyó murmurar Harry. — Vamos, muchacho… A levantarse — le decía, mientras lo tomaba firme junto a otro estudiante.

Antes de partir, se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

— No deben moverse mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están, o serán expulsados de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir “quidditch”. Vamos, hijo.

Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose de la señora Hooch, cojeaba mientras era sostenido para avanzar.

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

— ¿Han visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?

Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! — dijo Parvati Patil, de Gryffindor, en tono cortante.

— Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? — dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. — Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

— ¡Miren! — interrumpió Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba. — Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

— Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Ron con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.

Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.

— Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque… ¿Qué les parece… en la copa de un árbol? — dijo, riendo con los alumnos de Slytherin.

— ¡Tráela aquí! —rugió el pelirrojo, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba.

No había mentido. Realmente sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:

— ¡Ven a buscarla, Weasley!

Ron, para sorpresa de varios, cogió su escoba.

— ¡No! — gritó Hermione. —La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. ¡Nos vas a meter a todos en un lío!

Sin embargo, y mientras todos estaban más que concentrados viendo el show que el par de jóvenes estaba haciendo, Harry sacó su varita e interrumpió la escena:

— _Accio Recordadora_ — murmuró, y la bola de cristal, escapando velozmente del puño de Malfoy, llegó en un instante a la mano libre de Harry.

Estaba bastante enojado. Algunos dirían que sus ojos relampagueaban de furia como el rayo que tenía por cicatriz en la frente, pero él insiste que simplemente era el reflejo del Sol sobre los cristales de sus anteojos. De cualquier manera, no ocultó su humor a Malfoy, quien se acercó rápidamente en su escoba para encararlo por la interrupción.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter? — dijo, con un mirada tan altiva como su tono de voz.

— No tener etiqueta de presentarse es una ofensa más que suficiente, joven Malfoy — comenzó, con una voz galantemente altiva, como le enseñó su tutor hasta el hartazgo. — Pero mofarse de otro heredero de las _Sacras Veintiocho_, e incluso incitar al desorden, es algo que no he de perdonar. Vuelve con los de tu casa, ¿o bien prefieres que presente, como heredero de mi familia, un reclamo formal? Ciertamente podría hacerlo ante el Profesor Snape, ¿pero quizás prefieras que siga el conducto regular hasta presentarlo, como cabecilla de familia que indirectamente soy, directamente con tu padre?

Draco pareció palidecer, si eso fuera posible, ante la formal amenaza de Harry. Volvió hacia Slytherin y bajó de su escoba, escondiéndose entre el alumnado.

Sí. Las frases aprendidas al pie de la letra tenían un efecto más que maravilloso para un caso como éste. Eso, sin mencionar además, los estudios extra que su tutor preparó para cualquier eventualidad.

— Harry… — dijo Hermione, acercándose a él. — ¿Qué hiciste?

— Es un encantamiento que no deberíamos aprender hasta cuarto año — le dijo, como si fuera algo sin total interés, mientras guardaba la Recordadora. — Mi tutor me lo enseñó precisamente para salir de situaciones como ésta.

La chica quedó boquiabierta. Si bien Harry había mostrado gran y rápido progreso en las clases del Profesor Flitwick, llegar a ése punto ciertamente era algo que ni siquiera ella podría haber imaginado.

Así, sin más, nuevos murmullos llenaron la escuela. No pasó siquiera un par de días cuando Hedwig llegó con una pequeña nota para Harry.

_“Joven Potter, le espero hoy en el aula de encantamientos, antes de su almuerzo._

_Cordialmente,_

_Profesor Flitwick”_

Le llamó mucho la atención que el profesor de la clase de Encantamientos le llamara personalmente, aunque tenía una ligera corazonada del por qué. No obstante, cada vez le resultaba más difícil tener que lidiar con Hermione, quien insistía más y más con que estudiara con ella y le ayudara con los conocimientos avanzados con los que su tutor le frió el cerebro antes de las clases, algo que ciertamente tenía prohibido hacer; entonces, sumar ahora que tendría que volver a escabullirse para reunirse con el Profesor Flitwick seguramente causaría que ella se pusiera un tanto recelosa… justo cuando estaba comenzando a ayudarle a controlar sus ansias de demostrar que era una sabelotodo.

Afortunadamente, pudo leer la notita sin problemas para luego esconderla en su bolsillo; Hermione, como le era habitual, estaba absorta leyendo algún libro al tiempo que desayunaba.

El día avanzó con naturalidad. Ya era bastante común que los profesores esbozaran una enorme sonrisa al ver la sinergia entre Granger y Potter, quienes daban la ilusión de estar a la par, o bien de competir, por dar las respuestas correctas y tener las mejores evaluaciones. Si bien Harry trataba de convencer más y más a su amiga de que no estuviera siempre con la mano en alto y que guardara su respuesta para cuando nadie más podía responder, o cuando todos ya demostraron estar equivocados, igualmente se divertía con la situación en que se encontraba con su amiga, especialmente porque le resultaba muchísimo más fácil esforzar su cerebro para estar a la par con Hermione que concentrarse en cometer errores a propósito con la finalidad de tener peores notas que Dudley.

Finalmente, cuando llegó el almuerzo, Harry rápidamente se escabulló a espaldas de Hermione y subió silenciosamente las escaleras de caracol de una de las torres laterales del castillo. No pasó mucho cuando logró llegar hasta el aula de encantamientos, procurando que nadie más de Ravenclaw lo hubiera visto.

Llamó a la puerta.

— ¡Adelante! — se escuchó la voz del Profesor Flitwick, desde el interior.

Cuando Harry entró, se llevó una grata sorpresa. Allí, junto al Profesor Flitwick, el Profesor Snape se encontraba formalmente de pie, con ambas manos tomadas por la espalda, haciéndole un leve ademán con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

— Sr. Potter, sea bienvenido — comenzó amablemente el Profesor Flitwick. — El Profesor Snape y yo queremos conversar un poco con usted.

— Sí, bueno… — comenzó el Profesor Snape, con su característica frivolidad. — Yo he escuchado interesantes murmullos en los pasillos, especialmente tratando de ocultarse tras el burbujear de los calderos — detalló, con una mirada altiva que ocultaba un brillo lleno de orgullo en sus ojos azabache.

— Yo también lo he escuchado, respecto al primer día de las clases de vuelo, y queremos saber los detalles al respecto, si no le molesta — concluyó el Profesor Flitwick, con calma, invitando a la confianza.

Suspirando con algo de resignación, Harry contó la historia. Ciertamente, tuvo que recalcar que estuvo estudiando quizás más de la cuenta en preparación a Hogwarts, con tal de ocultar que ha tenido un tutor, especialmente para que no surgieran preguntas innecesarias.

— Bien, Sr. Potter… — partió el Profesor Snape, haciendo una mueca de molestia. — Primero que todo, debería recordar que está prohibido realizar magia fuera de las aulas de clases, especialmente los de primer año — y ante eso, Harry recién se percató que podría ser castigado o que perdería puntos para la Casa de Ravenclaw. — Sin embargo, es necesario destacar la forma neutral y serena con la que resolvió el conflicto… algo que, ciertamente, me hace recordar la manera en que Lily Evans era capaz de resolver las cosas, especialmente disputas.

— Así es — reafirmó el Profesor Flitwick. — No sé si alguien te lo había comentado, pero el Profesor Snape y yo conocimos bastante bien a tu madre, joven Potter, y podemos ver bastante de ella en ti, especialmente respecto a potencial… Y es por eso que estamos discutiendo la posibilidad de darte, por ahora, una clase adicional.

— ¿Una clase… adicional? — replicó Harry, completamente confundido.

— El Profesor Flitwick me ha comentado, Sr. Potter, que destacas brillantemente en su clase junto con la Srta. Granger — comenzó a contextualizar el Profesor Snape, con más neutralidad. — Pero el uso certero del _encantamiento convocador_ a tu edad, y sin práctica previa, te pone en un punto de interés completamente distinto… y es por eso que estamos conversando en darte una clase especial de duelo mágico — concluyó, con algo de frialdad.

— ¿Duelo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y con quién aprendería? — comenzó a balbucear Harry, tan sorprendido que incluso las palabras se atropellaban en su mente antes de que pudiera controlar qué valía la pena decir y qué no.

— Bueno, la mejor forma de aprovechar tu natural manejo en encantamientos es puliéndolos en el arte del duelo mágico — continuó Snape, mostrando molestia en su voz. — Y, quizás nadie te lo haya comentado, pero el Jefe de la Casa de Ravenclaw es también Maestro Duelista — sentenció, ante lo que Flitwick hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Aunque quizás debería destacar que el Profesor Snape podría haber concretado mayores logros como duelista si no fuera por la fiereza con la que combate… — añadió el Profesor Flitwick, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por un carraspeo del Profesor Snape. — Oh, lo siento. Sé que no es información que debería compartir tan abiertamente, menos sin tu consentimiento — se disculpó antes de continuar. — Sin embargo, también debo rescatar que James Potter era bastante apto en los encantamientos de duelo, al igual que su mejor amigo Sirius Black…

— Pero ellos usaban esas cualidades únicamente para chiquilladas — interrumpió nuevamente el Profesor Snape, con mucha más seriedad.

— Así es… y no hay mejor forma de decirlo, además — suspiró el Profesor Flitwick, con pesar. — Aún así, eso sólo reafirma nuestra intención de que salgas adelante con el potencial que claramente tienes, e incluso puedas tomar la batuta como el Representante de Hogwarts en los futuros torneos de duelo. Un gran honor, sin mencionar que Hogwarts no ha tenido un duelista juvenil desde los _tiempos obscuros_.

Ambos profesores mantuvieron un silencio incómodo por unos instantes, especialmente Snape, quien parecía no querer tocar ese tema en absoluto.

— Y bien… — soltó el Profesor Snape tras unos momentos. — ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Sr. Potter?

Harry miró a ambos profesores por unos momentos, analizando la mirada expectante de ambos. Finalmente, llegó a una conclusión.

— Acepto — dijo, con determinación. — Quizás no tenga que ver con el legado de mis padres, pero ciertamente quiero seguir haciendo lo que crea necesario para hacerles orgullosos. Si ustedes creen que realmente tengo este potencial, entonces con mayor razón debo esforzarme para sacarlo adelante — concluyó, ante lo cual el Profesor Flitwick pareció brillar de orgullo y felicidad.

Snape mostraba una mirada frívola y llena de desaprobación… pero apenas confió que Flitwick no le ponía atención, sonrió y mostró una expresión llena de apoyo a su pupilo, ante lo cual Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con más sinceridad que antes.

Finalmente, antes que cualquiera se despidiera, el Profesor Snape caminó rápidamente hacia la salida y, apenas llegó a la puerta, se volteó a ver a Harry.

— Debería recordar que la Casa de Ravenclaw debería ser sancionada en su puntaje por su infracción a las reglas de Hogwarts, Sr. Potter… — sentenció. — Sin embargo, la forma madura con la que resolvió el problema en cuestión obligaría a compensar la misma cantidad de puntos, haciendo la sanción inválida — y, terminando de decir eso, expresó una mueca llena de disgusto. — Pero eso no me libra la obligación de restarle 15 puntos a la Casa de Slytherin por la actitud deshonrosa de Draco Malfoy… y tenga presente que el Señor Malfoy sabrá de la falta de decoro de su hijo.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, velozmente salió de allí, sus pasos resonando por los pasillos del castillo.

Una vez concluido aquél encuentro, Harry corrió hacia el Gran Comedor, tratando de recuperar la mayor cantidad de tiempo perdido para que Hermione no cuestionara la barata excusa de haber ido al baño.

_ **Capítulo 10: Draco Malfoy** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Más que todo dar las gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esto. Actualizo habitualmente los martes, pero digamos que esta semana es la excepción, sorry.
> 
> Saludos y nos vemos el próximo capítulo


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comienza su entrenamiento como duelista... Sin contar el castigo que viene a Draco ahora xD

Al comienzo de la semana subsiguiente, una vez las lechuzas se habían ido de vuelta a la lechucería, una serie de risotadas se escuchó desde la mesa de Slytherin, llamando la atención de todos, especialmente de la mesa de Gryffindor. Para sorpresa de prácticamente todo el alumnado, el origen parecía ser Draco Malfoy y una peculiar carta que le hizo llegar una obscura lechuza.

Sin siquiera excusarse o esperar a Crabbe y Goyle, el parcito que siempre le acompaña, Draco se levantó furioso de su mesa y caminó velozmente hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde los mayores, especialmente el prefecto, le pusieron el ojo encima, atentos a cualquier cosa. El chico llegó velozmente hasta Harry; si no fuera porque en la Mesa Alta aún se encontraban los profesores, y varios de ellos pusieron atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo, claramente se habría abalanzado sobre él.

— ¿A quién le contaste? — masculló Draco, lo más bajo que su podía pese a estar tan airado.

— No sé a lo que se refiere, joven Malfoy — respondió Harry, imitando a la perfección la frivolidad de Snape. — Y, le recuerdo, en su posición debería dirigirse a mí como Sr. Potter, cuando menos.

— No te hagas el listo, Potter — insistió el otro, agitando en su puño la carta que recibió. — ¿Por qué otra razón recibiría una carta de mi padre, regañándome?

— Quizás porque durante toda la semana se han corrido rumores de lo ocurrido en la clase de vuelo; perfectamente algún profesor podría haber tomado oído de ello — respondió el otro, divertido. — O bien quizás alguno de tus compañeros de Slytherin creyó muy divertido contar la historia a algún amigo o familiar — y, diciendo esto, apuntó galantemente con la mano hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Malfoy, quien siguió la mano para observar hacia los alumnos de su Casa, podía observar cómo incluso los más grandes se reían abiertamente de él, diciendo a viva voz “¡me regañó mi papito!” antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Furioso e incapaz de pensar en una mejor respuesta a su vergüenza y frustración, Draco tomó a Harry por la túnica. Prácticamente al mismo tiempo que los estudiantes de Ravenclaw se ponían de pie para detenerlo, Malfoy sintió la presión de una imponente mano sobre su hombro… para encontrarse con los ojos de la Profesora McGonagall, llameando de enojo, cuando éste se volteo.

— ¡Cualquier acto de violencia está debidamente prohibida! — exclamó McGonagall a viva voz. — ¡Menos 25 puntos a la casa de Slytherin a cuenta del joven Malfoy!

— Y otros 50 puntos por el indecoroso ejemplo de matonaje y falta de humildad por parte de la casa de Slytherin — bramó el Director Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie de su asiento, a lo que el Gran Comedor instantáneamente quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

Por indicación del Director Dumbledore en persona, Filch llegó a buscar a Malfoy, quien pasaría el resto del día bajo castigo. El Profesor Snape trató de disuadirlo un poco respecto a la acumulación de sanciones, pero claramente el Director y la Directora Adjunta estaban de acuerdo en que nunca habían visto un acto tan deplorable, y que debían tratarlo de raíz inmediatamente.

Nadie en las demás mesas se atrevió a decir palabra alguna hasta que salieron del Gran Comedor y, cuando menos, habían terminado la primera clase del día. Eso sin mencionar, claramente, que cualquier murmullo al respecto estaba prohibido en las clases del Profesor Snape.

No obstante, e independientemente de lo anterior, tanto las clases del Profesor Snape como las del Profesor Flitwick fueron tornándose cada vez más y más difíciles. Aunque algunos pensaban que el aumento de exigencia y dificultad de la clase de Pociones era en represalia de lo ocurrido con Malfoy, nadie tenía siquiera una teoría para argumentar tanta exigencia para la clase de Encantamientos.

Tanto era así, que incluso aquellos que creían que se debía a alumnos brillantes como Granger o Potter tuvieron que retractarse… pues incluso a ellos parecía costarle seguir el ritmo. Especialmente Harry, quien aparentaba quedarse algo atrás, y dejaba que Hermione respondiera por su cuenta a las respuestas pese a que las anotara en su cuaderno casi a la par de ella, o bien si ya había terminado sus apuntes tiempo atrás.

La chica claramente se percató de ello. Podía ver en su amigo una presencia claramente más imponente con cada día que pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo le veía físicamente un poco más agotado. A veces tenía el presentimiento de que Harry tenía dificultades para mover un brazo, pero pronto éste le demostraba lo contrario cuando notaba que ella lo miraba. De igual manera, había días en que él estudiaba junto a ella como siempre, con puntualidad en las horas y la cantidad de libros, pero otras veces parecía escabullirse o decirle directamente que tenía otro compromiso, antes de perderle de vista entre los pasillos.

Finalmente, un sábado al atardecer, escuchó unas chicas de cuarto año de Gryffindor diciendo entre risitas tontas “será muy guapo si sigue entrenando así”, mientras miraban hacia los campos que había entre el castillo y el Bosque Prohibido. Hermione observó hacia donde las chicas estaban mirando y pudo ver a un muchacho flacucho correr a un buen ritmo por el campo, seguido de un enorme perro negro mientras un enorme hombre, seguramente Hagrid, vigilaba que todo estuviera bien. Si no hubiera sido por el sol brillando en sus lentes, Hermione habría tenido que pasar la vergüenza de preguntar quién era el chico que entrenaba incansablemente en el campo.

Sin dudarlo, ella rápidamente bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia los campos, pasando por los invernaderos de la señora Sprout. Mientras el Sol se escondía por el horizonte, ella pudo ver a Harry, tratando de cubrirse bien con su túnica mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, quien caminaba directamente hacia ella con la mirada clavada en el pasto mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento con cada paso que daba.

— Harry… — le llamó Hermione cuando ya estaban suficientemente cerca.

— Ah, hola, Hermione — saludó él, levantando la mirada y percatándose de la chica. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Eso mismo debería preguntar yo — le regañó. — ¿Qué es lo que tanto estás haciendo que no estudias tanto como antes? ¿Para qué estás entrenando?

— Pues para poder estudiar más — le respondió el otro, con una sonrisa. — Mi tutor me envió unas revistas… — comenzó a contarle, al tiempo que le invitaba a que caminara a su lado. — En una de ellas, un artículo hablaba de la importancia de oxigenación a la hora de estudiar, mientras que otra hablaba de la importancia de una condición física adecuada para fomentar el flujo de la energía espiritual.

Hermione le quedó mirando seriamente, llena de dudas respecto a lo que le decía.

— Sí, tampoco entendí realmente lo que decían los artículos… — rió Harry, con vergüenza. — Sin embargo, mi tutor me indicó que, en estricto rigor, ambos artículos hablaban de la necesidad de hacer un mínimo de ejercicio para que el cerebro funcione mejor y, al mismo tiempo, poder canalizar más eficientemente la magia a la hora de realizar encantamientos…

— ¿Y te ha funcionado? — preguntó la chica, intrigada.

— Bueno… — desvió la mirada Harry, tratando de buscar una respuesta adecuada.

— Oh, ¡vamos! — exclamó Hermione, adelantándose y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. — ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando te escabulles? ¿O es que tiene que ver también con los conocimientos avanzados que tu tutor prohibió compartir? ¿Qué es lo que tanto haces que no puedes estar conmigo? ¡Pensé que somos amigos! — exclamó al final, con los ojos llorosos.

Entonces Harry recordó… que si no fuera porque siempre estaban juntos, quizás ella pasaría todo el tiempo sola, pues dedicaba la mayoría de su tiempo a él y a los libros.

— Lo siento… — se disculpó finalmente, con pesar. — Dudo que haya problemas si me acompañas, pero por favor no interrumpas.

— ¿Interrumpir? — replicó, algo ofendida por la forma en que el otro se lo decía, casi como si fuera algo que ella naturalmente hacía. — ¿Interrumpir qué?

— Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos — le dijo.

Hermione siguió a Harry por los pasillos del castillo con total intriga, casi sin quitarle en absoluto los ojos de encima para evitar que él se escabullera de nuevo.

Como primera parada, volvieron al torreón donde estaban los cuartos de la Casa de Ravenclaw para que Harry pudiera cambiarse la ropa con la que estaba haciendo ejercicio. Después de eso, y moviéndose rápidamente antes de que la llegada del anochecer les obligara a correr de vuelta a sus cuartos, llegaron hasta un amplio salón que era naturalmente iluminado por un enorme ventanal que miraba hacia los campos de Hogwarts. A primera vista, Hermione creyó que era una suerte de anfiteatro, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea al fijarse cómo había una serie de asientos, elevándose como gradas, a los costados de un área demarcada en el centro del salón, como una suerte de gimnasio… pero claramente el área estaba demarcada de una manera completamente distinta a cualquier deporte muggle que alguna vez haya visto en primaria.

— Con su permiso, Profesor — se anunció Harry, entrando por la gran puerta doble daba acceso al salón.

— Ah, Sr. Potter — saludó el Profesor Flitwick, con una amplia sonrisa. — Su puntualidad sigue siendo admirable, incluso cuando está dedicando tiempo a trotar. ¿Supongo que el ejercicio le está haciendo bien?

— Si no consideramos el cansancio durante las mañanas, podríamos decir que sí — respondió el joven, riendo suavemente.

Hermione, paralizada por la escena, se había quedado de pie a la entrada, confundida… hasta que su compañero la llamó para que se acercara.

— Ah, ¿vino con visitas, joven Potter? — dijo el Profesor, fijándose en la chica. — Bienvenida, Srta. Granger. Es una grata sorpresa verla por aquí; sea bienvenida al Salón de Duelos del castillo — dijo, con una leve reverencia.

— Sí, bueno… — comenzó a excusarse Harry, interrumpiendo un poco. — Le dije que sería difícil mantener este secreto por siempre, al menos de parte de ella.

— No te preocupes, muchacho — le quitó interés el Profesor Flitwick. — Sé que ella será un buen observador, e incluso ayudará a repasar o corregir algunas cosas de ser necesario.

— Ahm… Harry, Profesor Flitwick… — comenzó a decir la chica, con incertidumbre. — ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— Tras una interesante historia que ocurrió en los campos de Hogwarts — resumió el Profesor, con una divertida sonrisa, — Harry ha sido inscrito para clases especiales de Duelo.

La chica nuevamente quedó paralizada ante la revelación, moviéndose casi por inercia cuando Harry la llevó hacia las gradas para que se sentara a observar.

— Espera… ¡¿Clases de qué?! — finalmente saltó cuando logró digerir lo que le dijeron, pero ya se encontraba sentada y sola, con algunas cosas de Harry a su lado.

Harry y el Profesor Flitwick se pusieron de pie, uno frente al otro, sobre un área específica del gran área que estaba delimitado en el centro del Salón. Ambos se irguieron en su lugar correspondiente y se saludaron con una elegante reverencia.

— Bien, Sr. Potter — felicitó el Profesor. — Me encanta ver que los rumores son ciertos y que tiene una impecable etiqueta.

— Gracias, Profesor — dijo el otro, extendiendo un poco más la reverencia en respuesta al alago. — Tuve que estudiar mucho para eso.

— Y ciertamente no pasa desapercibido… — sentenció el Profesor Flitwick. — Bien, tome su postura de Duelo.

Acto seguido, Harry puso su pie izquierdo medio paso hacia atrás, poniendo sus hombros levemente angulados hacia la línea paralela que estaba frente a las gradas, y apoyaba elegantemente su brazo izquierdo, con el puño cerrado, en su espalda, como se veía en antiguos retratos de comandantes navales. Su puño derecho, en cambio, sostenía firmemente la varita, apuntando con ella hacia el Profesor Flitwick mientras la sostenía en perfecto paralelo del piso con el brazo flectado, como si estuviera sosteniendo un flotere o algún otro estoque. Ante los ojos de Hermione, Harry parecía más un duelista de esgrima que alguien que estuviera sosteniendo su varita.

— Perfecto — sentenció el Profesor antes de dirigirse a Hermione, quien miraba la escena con curiosidad. — Si se fija, Srta. Granger, es aquí donde podrá encontrar el último vestigio de cruce entre las raíces del _duelo muggle_ y el _duelo mágico_. No obstante, esta postura es exclusivamente para torneos, pues en un duelo o combate de verdad, la elegancia debiera ser la menor de las preocupaciones.

Nuevamente, dirigiéndose a Harry, le pidió que realizara una serie de movimientos con su varita, felicitándolo al notar que tenía bastante gracia sin realizar aparentes movimientos innecesarios. Según Flitwick, Harry tenía un talento natural para manipular la varita… pero el muchacho tenía claro que eran las arduas y exhaustivas lecciones de Snape lo que lograron eso.

Finalmente, tras cerca de quince minutos de lo que parecía ser una mezcla de calentamiento con entrenamiento de los movimientos, el Profesor Flitwick le indicó a Harry que se detuviera y recuperara la compostura por unos instantes.

— Bien — sentenció el Profesor, mirando fijamente a Harry. — Ahora, para tu primera lección práctica, usaremos el _encantamiento desarmador_. Por favor, considera poner mucha atención y tomar nota de lo siguiente: el objetivo primordial del encantamiento es causar una reacción con la que el adversario suelte su varita; según el lugar donde apuntes o focalices, y la intensidad de la magia que apliques, podría variar el efecto.

Y entonces, para mayor entendimiento del muchacho, el Profesor Flitwick realiza uno de los movimientos de la varita que ha practicado con Harry, con tal de que él pueda reconocer el ademán necesario para realizar el encantamiento. Sin esperar a que Harry imitara el movimiento, se acercó a él y apuntó con su varita a distintos puntos de interés.

— Si apuntas al cuerpo, podrías enviar por los aires a tu adversario una considerable distancia en la misma dirección a la que apunta su espalda; no obstante, siempre puedes buscar un ángulo, como sería apuntar hacia un hombro, para que salga impactado hacia un costado — explicó el Profesor a medida que apuntaba con su varita. — Sin embargo, y el modo ideal de usar este encantamiento, es apuntar directamente hacia la mano, o hacia la varita para ser más precisos, pues con eso el efecto se reduce únicamente a la varita adversaria, la que saldría volando… Un desarme perfecto haría que dicha varita cayera en dirección tuya.

Sin más que explicar, el tutor volvió hacia donde debía estar parado dentro del área delimitada para un duelo oficial. Le indicó a Harry que se preparara y que tratara de sostener su varita lo más fuerte que pudiera.

— _Expelliarmus_ — dijo, apuntando directamente al pecho del muchacho.

En un parpadeo, tras ver un fugaz destello rojo en la punta de la varita del Profesor Flitwick, sintió como si el aire se hubiera condensado ante él y le hubiera golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque el golpe en sí no era algo doloroso, mucho menos comparado a los puñetazos que le daba Dudley en el cuerpo, no pudo evitar reaccionar como le advirtieron y soltar su varita en el proceso…

Harry voló varios metros más allá, saliendo fácilmente del área demarcada, e incluso rodando un poco, casi llegando contra el muro.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? — preguntó el Profesor Flitwick, sin moverse de su lugar. — ¿Te dolió mucho?

— Estoy bien, Profesor — respondió el muchacho, poniéndose de pie un poco aturdido. — La verdad es que me dolió más la caída que el impacto del encantamiento.

— Bueno, si quisiera lastimarte con el encantamiento, podría hacerlo — le reveló, con sabiduría. — Y es por eso que debes tener muy presente tus reales intenciones cada vez que usas tu varita. Bien, ahora inténtalo tú.

Harry asintió. Una vez regresó a su punto de inicio, hizo una rápida reverencia e imitó a su profesor.

— _Expelliarmus_ — dijo, con más fuerza de lo que el Profesor había hecho.

Acto seguido, Harry pudo ver que el encantamiento impactó certeramente en el pecho del Profesor Flitwick, pero que éste estaba ciertamente preparado. Aunque no bloqueó el hechizo, Harry si pudo notar que, sólo un instante antes, antepuso su hombro y, a su vez, se formó una suerte de barrera transparente que minimizó enormemente el efecto del encantamiento. Flitwick saltó inevitablemente hacia atrás, rodando rápidamente para recuperar su postura, pero la varita no saltó mucho más que unos pasos hacia adelante.

— ¡Excelente, Harry! — aplaudió el Profesor antes de recuperar su varita. — ¡Excelentemente desarrollado!

— Pero aún así usted logró reducir perfectamente el impacto, Profesor — reconoció el otro. — Con semejantes reflejos, podría volver a ser Campeón de Duelos cuando quiera…

— Oh, me alagas, muchacho… — se sonrojó el Profesor Flitwick. — Pero la verdad es que ya estoy muy oxidado para intentar volver al Duelo Profesional, sin mencionar que la competencia siempre escala con gente joven, de mayor espíritu y reflejos… y claramente es allí donde entras tú, jajaja.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por las clases de Harry, pero claramente sentía que, por alguna razón, le costaría mucho a ella hacerlo… quizás por el coraje que se necesita para hacerle frente a los adversarios, pero seguramente más por el valor necesario para aguantar ser atacado y, aún así, levantarse para seguir confrontando al enemigo.

El resto de la clase consistió en perfeccionar el encantamiento desarmador, incluyendo el uso puntual de quitar la varita del oponente. Antes de terminar, el Profesor Flitwick quiso sorprender a los jóvenes y les pidió que pusiera en el centro del salón una serie de maniquíes de práctica que estaban guardados tras una puerta de armario, escondida en una esquina.

Una vez hicieron esto, el Profesor mostró a qué límites podrían extenderse el encantamiento.

— _Expelliarmus_ — dijo, con una voz levemente más fuerte que las ocasiones anteriores, pero con una intensidad mucho mayor, en contra de maniquíes que estaban puestos en grupo.

Como resultado, el encantamiento envió a volar a todos los objetivos por al menos 3 metros de distancia.

Posteriormente, y ya con los últimos rayos de Sol, los jóvenes acomodaron los maniquíes en círculo alrededor del Profesor. Acto seguido, él, elegantemente, gritó al tiempo de apuntar la varita hacia sus pies, enviando a todos los maniquíes a volar dos metros alrededor suyo.

Tanto Hermione como Harry quedaron boquiabiertos al ver semejante desempeño.

— Recuerden, jóvenes — dijo Flitwick, una vez volvieron a guardar los maniquíes. — Deben siempre concentrarse en el objetivo del encantamiento y visualizar el efecto deseado. Si son capaces de visualizar lo que quieren lograr, podrán hacerlo… Eso es aplicable en todo en la vida, y la magia es particularmente sensible a ello.

Sin más, el trío salió del Salón de Duelos. Flitwick llevó al par de jóvenes en persona hasta el torreón donde se escondían los cuartos de la Casa de Ravenclaw, acto más que bienvenido ya que no alcanzaron a doblar por siquiera un pasillo cuando la Señora Norris apareció y tomó el _especial interés_ de acompañarles, incluso si caminaron todo el trayecto en silencio.

Finalmente, y tras despedirse del Profesor Flitwick, entraron a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, la que habitualmente estaba vacía a esa hora porque todos volvían a sus camas a estudiar antes de dormir.

— Espero puedas mantenerlo entre nosotros — soltó finalmente Harry, sonriendo con vergüenza mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Está de más decir — bufó Hermione, un poco ofendida. — Pero aún no entiendo por qué…

— Obviamente es resultado de lo ocurrido con Malfoy — aseveró el otro. — Tanto el Profesor Flitwick como el Profesor Snape creen que tengo una aptitud natural para los encantamientos, y quisieron enfocarlo especialmente a los _duelos mágicos_ con la meta de que sea el nuevo representante de Hogwarts.

— ¿Representante? — dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

— Así es — respondió el otro, nuevamente avergonzado. — Bueno, discúlpame, Hermione, pero necesito una ducha. Nos vemos mañana; descansa.

Y, sin más, Harry se dirigió hacia los dormitorios masculinos. La chica se quedó allí, viendo como se iba, hasta que finalmente cerró la puerta tras él.

— Que valiente… — murmuró, con algo de preocupación, antes de dirigirse hacia los dormitorios femeninos.

_ **Capítulo 11: El Duelista** _


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Halloween algo diferente al libro, pero de seguro se van a entretener

Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las clases de _duelo mágico_, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, pero Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo actualmente era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive. Sus clases, además, eran cada vez más interesantes, especialmente porque concluyeron las clases de teoría de los principios básicos.

En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Sin embargo, lo mejor para el resto de los alumnos fue que el Profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían de ganas por hacer desde que vieron al Profesor hacer flotar una serie de libros a su alrededor como si fueran cuerpos celestes en una constelación en los primeros días del semestre.

El Profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran, tal como lo hicieron unas semanas atrás con el encantamiento _Lumos_, aunque rápidamente excluyendo a Harry y Hermione, debido a que claramente reconocía sus remarcables avances, o quizás que directamente estaban avanzados comparados al resto de los alumnos de primer año, pidiéndoles que aprovecharan de estudiar alguna otra cosa, o bien practicaran el mismo encantamiento sin llamar la atención de los demás.

Sin más demora, repartió una serie de blancas plumas a cada uno de los alumnos de primer año de Ravenclaw antes de volver a su lugar.

— Y ahora, no olviden de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando — dijo con voz aguda el profesor, subido a sus libros como de costumbre. — Agitar y golpear; recuerden: agitar y golpear. Y, claro, pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también; nunca se olviden del mago Baruffio, que dijo _“ese”_ en lugar de _“efe”_ y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

Si no fuera por las extenuantes clases que tuvo Harry bajo la tutela de Snape, o por el año de espera entre libros que Hermione tuvo que aguantar, ambos estarían tan complicados como el resto de sus compañeros al intentar efectuar el encantamiento, que parecía ser singularmente difícil para aquellos que no tenían práctica alguna.

— _¡Wingardium Leviosa!”_ — se escuchaban las voces por el aula.

Todos intentaban inagotablemente lograr el efecto deseado, con la meta de hacer levitar la pluma hasta el techo. Muy pocos lograron siquiera hacer que la pluma temblara por acción de magia más que del aire que exhalaban al recitar el encantamiento.

Con tal de no interrumpir, Harry y Hermione, después de practicar un poco con la pluma que el Profesor Flitwick les dejó, se enfocaron a lo suyo: Hermione se enfrascó a la lectura mientras que Harry al dibujo. Increíblemente, lograron pasar tan desapercibidos en la clase que todos se pudieron concentrar en la práctica sin siquiera recordar que allí se encontraban.

Al finalizar la clase, ambos caminaban de buen humor por los pasillos, conversando de diversas cosas, cuestionando la capacidad de un encantamiento básico como el _encantamiento levitatorio_ si se potenciara con la intencionalidad y proyección adecuadas, o incluso los efectos de una fonética diferente, acorde al libro que Hermione estaba leyendo en clases. Iban tan absortos en su conversación que Harry no vio a Ron en su camino hasta que chocó con él, quien parecía igualmente distraído mirando hacia todos lados.

— Oh, Ron, ¡disculpa! — se excusó Harry rápidamente. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, sí — respondió el pelirrojo, sobándose un poco. — Ahm, ¿de casualidad no han visto a Neville?

Harry y Hermione se miraron confundidos antes de volver a fijarse en su amigo.

— Los de Hufflepuff me dijeron que Neville tuvo un accidente en la clase de Pociones y fue llevado a la enfermería — les comentó el otro. — Nunca he ido al ala de enfermería, así que estoy un poco perdido como para poder visitarlo.

— Bueno, conociendo sus accidentes, quizás lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar — concluyó Harry, a lo que Hermione asintió.

— Sólo podemos esperar que no sea grave y lo podamos ver en el Gran Comedor para la celebración de Halloween — dijo la otra, intentando calmar la situación.

— Sí, supongo que tienen razón — respondió el pelirrojo, — después de todo, ya debería ser algo habitual de su parte — y rió un poco antes de despedirse para ir a sus clases.

Si bien la preocupación era palpable en el aire, todos conocían bastante bien a Neville y sabían que, independiente de sus habituales accidentes, de alguna forma siempre estaba bien y volvía con ellos.

Las clases avanzaron hasta que el día finalmente había concluido. De camino hacia el Gran Comedor, Harry y Hermione nuevamente se toparon con Ron, quien parecía estarlos esperando.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Hermione, al ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo.

— Los de Hufflepuff me han preguntando si de casualidad me he topado con Neville — dijo, algo nervioso. — Dicen que desapareció de enfermería y que nadie lo ha visto desde entonces.

— ¿Ya viste dentro del Gran Comedor? — preguntó Harry, preocupándose.

— Aún no. Le estaba esperando, o bien esperaba toparme con ustedes… lo que ocurriera primero.

— Busquemos dentro entonces — propuso Hermione. — Quizás ya está en su mesa, comiendo, o bien podría llegar mientras se inicia la celebración de Halloween.

Los muchachos asintieron y atravesaron el umbral, donde las decoraciones les hicieron olvidar del mundo exterior. Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, tal y como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año, apenas dándole tiempo a los jóvenes de escrutar el Gran Comedor en busca de su amigo antes de sentarse en sus mesas respectivas.

Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al Director Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

— Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo — y sin más se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el Director Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

— ¡Prefectos! — exclamó, — lleven a sus respectivos grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Percy, el hermano de Ron, estaba en su elemento.

— ¡Síganme! ¡Los de primer año, permanezcan juntos! ¡No necesitan temer al trol si siguen mis órdenes! Ahora, vengan conmigo. Hagan espacio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!

— ¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry a Hermione, mientras se agrupaban los alumnos de Ravenclaw para imitar a los de Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, la chica no alcanzó a teorizar una respuesta cuando, agazapado entre la gente, apareció Ron junto a ellos.

— ¡Aún no aparece Neville! — les susurró como pudo, mientras los acompañaba por los pasillos, guiados por el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

El trío buscó el momento adecuado para perderse entre la multitud al doblar una esquina por los laberínticos pasillos del castillo.

— ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a buscarlo! — inquirió Hermione. — Podrían expulsarnos, ¡y eso sin considerar el riesgo de encontrar al trol!

— Entonces puedes esperar con los demás en la Sala Común — le dijo Harry antes de mirarse con Ron y seguir su camino.

Hermione quedó allí, viendo las espaldas de los chicos alejarse por el largo pasillo hasta perderse. En ella pronto surgió un torbellino de ideas, algunas que forzaron que diera un par de pasos en la dirección en la que los muchachos se fueron, mas pronto cambió de parecer y rápidamente retomó la ruta tomada por su prefecto, trotando hacia Casa de Ravenclaw.

Ron y Harry, en cambio, seguían trotando por los pasillos, agazapados y tratando de meter la menor cantidad de ruido posible, asomándose lo menos posible por las esquinas con tal de no ser atrapados por los profesores ni, peor aún, por el trol.

Llevaban bastante tiempo deambulando por la zona central del castillo, buscando los pasillos por las que Neville podría haber recorrido, quizás aún mareado por el accidente en la clase de Pociones, desde la enfermería.

Tras doblar otra esquina, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas, uno de los últimos lugares que les faltaba por recorrer. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.

— ¡Percy! — susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.

Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron al prefecto de Gryffindor, sino al Profesor Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.

— ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? — murmuró Harry. — ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?

— No tengo la menor idea — le respondió el otro, confundido.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

— Se dirige al tercer piso — dijo Harry, con aún más dudas, pero Ron levantó la mano.

— ¿No sientes un olor raro?

Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó hasta su nariz: una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia; entonces oyeron un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos.

Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.

Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran tronco de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

Cuando Ron y Harry creían que ya podían moverse y pasar de largo tras el trol para continuar la búsqueda de su amigo, escucharon un terrible gemido un poco más allá. Era Neville. Los ojos del muchacho y los del trol se miraron fijamente mientras la criatura agitaba sus puntiagudas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, al tiempo que las piernas de Neville cedían y caía pesadamente de espalas, sentándose rápidamente y tratando de alejarse de la criatura con torpeza.

— Pésimo momento para encontrar a Neville… — murmuró Ron.

Sin embargo, Harry miraba rápidamente a su alrededor, con más miedo que certidumbre, buscando una solución… hasta que vio la puerta que había tras Neville, justo por la esquina que ellos doblaron, en medio del pasillo: ¡la llave estaba en su cerradura!

— Si logramos distraer al trol, podríamos empujarlo hasta ese cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras él… — susurró Harry a su amigo, para que pudieran crear un plan.

Sin embargo, el tiempo no estaba de su parte. El trol se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, algo mareado del ruido que hacía Neville con su llanto lleno de pánico. Sus ojitos malignos estaban clavados en él hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión y se abalanzó sobre él, levantando el tronco que llevaba consigo.

Harry pudo ver en cámara lenta como el arma se alzaba, rozando con fuerza el techo del pasillo, mientras Neville levantaba su varita para hacer quizás lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer. Por instinto, Harry cubrió sus ojos al tiempo que se ponía frente a Ron, aún viendo todo en cámara lenta y alcanzando a ver la magia de Neville.

— _¡Lumos!_ — gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas.

Por un instante, parecieron formarse grietas en la varita de Neville, como si algo en ella no funcionara como debiera, hasta que finalmente la magia del muchacho explotó frente a ella en forma de una enorme bola de luz capaz de verse en todo el castillo por un par de segundos.

— ¡Ayúdalo, Ron! — gritó Harry, algo mareado por haber intentado ver todo lo que había ocurrido.

Ron, que fue cubierto del efecto de la Luz por Harry, podía ver perfectamente a su amigo y, siguiendo la orden del otro, corrió rápidamente hacia Neville y lo sacó de allí con todas sus fuerzas.

El trol había recibido la luz de lleno, soltando su garrote y tapándose la cara mientras gritaba de dolor.

Harry, sin perder más tiempo, inhaló bastante aire y se concentró lo más que pudo pese a que aún le molestaban los ojos. Focalizó todo lo que podía, y trató de seguir todas sus arduas enseñanzas al pie de la letra… aunque tenía muy presente que necesitaría todo de sí para poder mover la mole que tenía enfrente y cumplir así con su cometido.

El verde de sus ojos se hizo algo más brillante al tiempo que sus venas parecían resplandecer con toda su energía mágica. Puso su varita en posición y…

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ — gritó, su voz resonando como un trueno en los pasillos del castillo.

Un poderoso estallido salió de su varita, tan fuerte que lo empujó un metro hacia atrás, cayéndose de espaldas. No obstante, cumplió con su cometido: el trol, aún mareado y enceguecido, salió volando hacia la puerta que había frente a él… pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que chocó con el umbral que rodeaba la puerta, destruyéndola al pasar de largo hasta el muro que había en el que era el cuarto de baño de las chicas.

Justo cuando Harry creyó que fue pésima idea y que había fallado en salvar a sus amigos, vio que el trol ya no se movía, seguramente inconsciente. Sonrió satisfecho justo al tiempo que él mismo caía inconsciente.

***

— ¡En que rayos estaban pensando, por todos los cielos! — creyó escuchar Harry al tiempo que sentía que le echaban agua fría sobre la cabeza.

Comenzó a recuperar la consciencia. Aún estaba en el suelo del pasillo, y podía escuchar a la Profesora McGonagall regañando a Neville y Ron por andar por el castillo cuando se sabía que el trol se encontraba deambulando por allí.

— Pero, Profesora — se defendió Ron, con coraje. — ¡Estábamos buscando a Neville, que llevaba todo el día desaparecido por el castillo!

Lentamente Harry comenzó a ponerse de pie cuando sintió que lo tomaban por el brazo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — escuchó el susurro de Snape, al tiempo que éste lo levantaba de un tirón, poniéndolo rápidamente de pie.

Harry simplemente asintió antes de que ambos se reunieran con la Profesora McGonagall y los otros dos muchachos.

— Longbottom, ¿podría explicarme a que se refiere el señor Weasley? — dijo ella, viendo furiosamente al aún mareado muchacho.

— Profesora McGonagall — interrumpió Snape, con su típica y parsimoniosa voz, llena de disgusto. — El señor Longbottom cometió un peligroso error en su clase de Pociones, lo que lo llevó directo a enfermería esta mañana. Sin embargo, de haber sabido que dicho accidente habría causado algún efecto alucinógeno, claramente lo habría amarrado a su cama…

Todos se quedaron mirando, mientras Neville balbuceaba disculpas.

— Bien, ¿y podrían decirme qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió aquí? — inquirió la Profesora de Transformación, apuntando con la mano la destrucción de la puerta del cuarto de baño de chicas.

— Bueno, Profesora — comenzó a decir Harry, aún sosteniéndose del Profesor Snape. — El trol había encontrado a Neville antes que nosotros, en este mismo lugar, pero él logró enceguecerlo y así Ron lo sacó del lugar para que yo pudiera hacer lo que he aprendido con el Profesor Flitwick…

Todos le quedaron mirando, sorprendidos del último detalle, especialmente Ron, quien no sabía que Harry tenía clases especiales con el Profesor Flitwick.

— Bueno… en ese caso… — dijo la Profesora McGonagall, mirándolos a todos. — Señor Longbottom, a la próxima, si aún tiene algo de raciocinio, espere a las indicaciones de enfermería antes de intentar salir de dichos aposentos. Señor Weasley, señor Potter, sigo pensando que lo que hicieron fue un acto estúpido y extremadamente temerario, pero igualmente correcto; eso, sin mencionar que tuvieron mucha suerte: no muchos alumnos de primer año podrían haberle hecho frente a un trol de las montañas — y, considerando lo que podría decir a continuación, simplemente analizó con su vista rápidamente a los muchachos una vez más. — Si no se han hecho daño, vuelvan a sus casas comunes. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta de Halloween en sus Salones Comunes.

Ron y Neville se miraron rápidamente antes de mirar a Harry, quien parecía estar exhausto, al punto de volver a desmayarse.

— Yo llevaré al señor Potter de vuelta a la Casa Ravenclaw — declaró Snape, con una mueca de disgusto.

Sin más, la Profesora McGonagall asintió y procedió a encaminar a los muchachos hacia sus respectivas casas comunes. Una vez solos, Snape sentó a Harry contra la pared del pasillo y puso sus manos alrededor de la cara del chico al tiempo que murmuraba palabras que Harry era incapaz de comprender.

Las venas de las manos de Snape resplandecieron unos instantes hasta que las venas del rostro de Harry respondieron al estímulo mágico, resplandeciendo también por un par de segundos. Rápidamente el cuerpo de Harry pareció recuperar algo de su energía, haciendo que el chico al fin pudiera ponerse de pie.

— ¿Mejor? — le dijo el mayor.

— Sí, muchas gracias…

— Usaste toda tu magia en ese único ataque — le reprendió Snape. — Tendrás que descansar bastante antes de poder hacer magia efectiva nuevamente; tendré que solicitarle al Profesor Flitwick que anule tu siguiente clase hasta que te recuperes…

— Lo entiendo… — respondió Harry, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, algo desanimado.

— Sin embargo, ésa fue una ejemplar demostración de poder — continuó el otro, con una orgullosa sonrisa. — Incluso yo pude sentir semejante rugido desde donde yo estaba… — pero eso último hizo que Harry lo mirara rápidamente, haciéndole recordar algo.

— Sr. Snape, ¿qué estaba haciendo en el tercer piso? — le preguntó rápidamente, con preocupación, al punto de olvidarse de mantener la fachada que habían prometido al salir de casa.

El mayor quedó congelado unos instantes hasta que finalmente desvió la mirada, con disgusto.

— Espera mi lechuza y podremos hablar — le dijo. — Pero, por ahora, sólo preocúpate de recuperarte.

A regañadientes, Harry comprendió lo que le decía, y avanzó hacia la Casa de Ravenclaw, escoltado por Snape.

Caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre que daba paso a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Tras despedirse sólo con la mirada, Harry respondió el acertijo y cruzó el umbral que daba hacia la Sala Común.

La Sala Común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido mientras conversaban, jugaban ajedrez, o incluso algunos filosofaban el posible origen del trol y los extraños estruendos que habían ocurrido momentos atrás. Sin embargo, Harry no podía ver a Hermione por ningún lado.

Estaba tan agotado que su mente le pedía ininterrumpidamente que fuera directo a su cama… hasta que, pasando junto a los ventanales que daban hacia el mirador de la torre, creyó ver a su amiga.

Sin dudarlo, salió a la terraza, reconociendo completamente a su amiga, con la mirada perdida en el obscuro horizonte nocturno. Parece que había estado llorando, pues aún suspiraba profundamente.

— ¿Estás bien? — simplemente le dijo, cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de ella.

Hermione instantáneamente reconoció su voz y, volteándose a él, saltó a abrazarlo, rompiendo nuevamente en llantos.

— Hey, ¿qué es lo que pasa? — le decía Harry, tratando de aguantar la sorpresa y el dolor que recorría por su cuerpo debido a todo lo que se exigió anteriormente.

— ¡Eres un tonto! — reclamaba la otra, mientras lloraba sobre su hombro.

Harry guardó silencio unos instantes hasta que finalmente correspondió el abrazo al tiempo que se disculpaba.

Ya separándose, Harry pudo ver que los ojos de Hermione estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Al notar su mirada, la chica rápidamente se volteó y volvió a clavar sus ojos en el firmamento, apoyando sus manos en la baranda de piedra. Aún dudando de cómo reaccionar, o si bien quizás sería mejor entrar y dirigirse a la cama, la chica nuevamente le habló:

— No vuelvas a dejarme sola… por favor… — le dijo, sin despegar la mirada del horizonte.

Harry se congeló unos momentos por semejantes palabras, pero pronto sonrió con algo de culpa, mirando fijamente la silueta de la chica a la luz de la Luna.

— Lo prometo…

_ **Capítulo 12: Halloween** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leernos. Perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero ciertos trámites médicos no me acompañan :/
> 
> Ojalá dejen sus opiniones a este cambio grande en comparación al libro. En todo caso, siguen siendo cambios menores a nuestro punto de vista y en comparación a lo que se viene en el segundo libro :P
> 
> Saludos y nos vemos la próxima semana


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de Quidditch, aunque Harry no esté involucrado directamente :p

Con los primeros días de Noviembre, la temperatura bajó abruptamente, haciendo los días muy fríos. Las montañas cercanas al castillo tomaron un tono más sombrío con el grisáceo cielo, y el lago de aguas obscuras parecía ser hecho de acero debido al hielo que ya comenzaba a cubrirlo. Cada mañana, los campos amanecían cubiertos de escarcha; por las ventanas de las torres se podía ver a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de _quidditch_, cubierto en un enorme abrigo de cuero de jabalí con un forrado interior de lana de oveja, guantes de piel de cabra, y botas de cuero de vacuno.

Ya pronto comenzaría la temporada de _quidditch_ y Ron no dejó de hablar de tema hasta que logró convencer a Harry y Hermione, ya sea por las buenas o por hartazgo, para que lo acompañaran a ver los partidos. Aquél sábado, por ejemplo, jugaría Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y era el partido que Ron más quería ver.

Ese viernes, sin embargo, Hedwig había visitado a Harry con una nota, como hace mucho no lo hacía. El ave parecía estar muy feliz con el clima frío que se hacía más y más presente, como si lo hubiera estado esperando todo el año.

_“Harry:_

_Espero verte después de almuerzo, en la mazmorra central del Ala Este._

_S.”_

Harry apenas si tuvo tiempo para leer la nota cuando su tinta, con el contacto del aire al ser desplegada, se desvaneció. El muchacho casi no pudo sorprenderse cuando Hedwig le exigió algo te atención y que le diera un poco de jamón en recompensa, mordiéndole suavemente la oreja.

Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas desde que Harry y Ron se arriesgaron para rescatar a Neville, y era mucho más agradable con el pelirrojo también, tal como Neville parecía tener algo más de confianza una vez que Harry le convenció de que su encantamiento fue crucial para derrotar al trol.

Durante el receso de esa misma mañana, los cuatro estaban fuera, en el patio helado, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul gracias a uno de sus conocimientos avanzados, que podían llevar con ellos en un frasco de mermelada. Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio; de inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba, pero no podía hacer evidente ningún ápice de preocupación aunque quisiera. Rápidamente los cuatro se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. Snape les quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que, haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto y negando con la cabeza mientras murmuraba algunas quejas, continuaba su camino, cojeando pesadamente.

— Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna… — soltó Harry, una vez el Profesor se había alejado.

— No lo sé, pero espero que le duela mucho — respondió Ron con amargura debido al disgusto que sentía contra el Profesor, al igual que muchos otros alumnos.

La hora de almuerzo finalmente había llegado, y Harry tuvo que disculparse con Hermione, a lo que ella no puso más reparos que simplemente volviera luego, con mucha vergüenza. El chico no paraba de preguntarse qué bicho le había picado a ella, pero la muchacha parecía muy avergonzada de estar a solas a su lado desde la noche del trol.

Harry se caminó rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al Ala Este. Nunca había encontrado motivos para explorar por allí, y ahora tendría que bajar por las escaleras de caracol hacia las mazmorras de ese sector.

Como cualquier mazmorra del castillo, los pasillos eran obscuros y húmedos, y se sentían increíblemente fríos con el avanzado otoño que condecoraba al hemisferio norte. Avanzó con cautela, tratando de ver bien su camino con las precarias antorchas que iluminaban el lugar hasta que finalmente dio con lo que parecía ser la puerta del centro del largo pasillo.

— Soy yo — dijo, después de golpear una vez en la gruesa puerta de madera de pino.

Las bisagras rechinaron estruendosamente mientras la puerta se abría para darle paso. Tras ésta, una acogedora sala de estar se abría ante él, abrigada por una gran chimenea. En uno de los sillones, estaba sentado el Profesor Snape, quien le miraba seriamente, indicándole con la mano que entrara lo más rápido posible.

Sin hacerse esperar, Harry entró, la puerta cerrándose tras él.

— Es bueno verte, Harry — saludó Snape, con una leve sonrisa.

— Igualmente, Profesor — dijo el chico, acercándose. — ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le pasó en la pierna?

— Ugh, un desafortunado accidente — masculló el otro, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Fue en el tercer piso? — interrogó Harry, con preocupación, mientras se sentaba en una butaca aledaña. — Sr. Snape, ¿qué es exactamente lo que ocurre?

Snape lo quedó mirando unos momentos, manteniendo un rostro muy severo hasta que finalmente su fachada se rompió debido a la mirada llena de preocupación del menor.

— No sé si lo sabías, pero el día de tu cumpleaños hubo un importante intento de robo en el Banco Gringotts — indicó.

Harry, rápidamente hizo memoria, recordando haber visto uno que otro periódico, ya sea en casa como en la choza de Hagrid, mencionar algo al respecto, por lo que asintió.

— Bien, allí se encontraba un objeto muy especial, que es una reliquia que está bajo la custodia del Director Dumbledore, y justamente ese día el Director decidió sacarla de allí — continuó contextualizando. — Aparentemente, quien quisiera esa reliquia, quedó a sólo unas horas de haber logrado su objetivo, sin mencionar el gran logro que significa entrar a Gringotts y salir vivo para contarlo — destacó. — Ahora ese objeto está oculto en una cámara especial de este castillo, y muy bien custodiado… sin embargo, cuando el trol ingresó al castillo, a algunos de los Profesores nos quedó claro que era intencional, y yo fui directamente a custodiar el lugar… sólo que cuando creí que había atrapado al perpetrador, fui atacado por el Primer Guardián… — concluyó, sobándose la pierna.

— Realmente lo lamento — dijo, Harry, con un poco de frustración por no ser capaz de ser de ayuda. — ¿Pero por qué me cuenta esto? ¿Acaso no se supone que los alumnos deberíamos no saber algo como esto?

— Te lo cuento porque, más allá de ser mi pupilo, Harry, has demostrado ser muy capaz y de confianza — le respondió su tutor. — Te lo cuento porque, llegado el momento, quizás necesitemos tus habilidades para detener lo que sea que quiera escabullirse por el colegio.

Sorprendido, Harry pronto tomó una mirada llena de determinación y asintió, asumiendo la responsabilidad que aquella confianza envestía en él. Sin más, se despidió del Profesor Snape y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la puerta… sin embargo, se acordó de algo muy puntual:

_“La varita es la que elige al mano; nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con otro mago”_, recordó la voz del señor Ollivander.

— Sr. Snape… — le dijo, volteándose a él nuevamente. — Quisiera pedirle ayuda con algo…

— Siempre y cuando esté dentro de mis facultades… — le dijo.

— ¿Es posible que el señor Ollivander venga un día? Tengo una corazonada que…

— ¿Por qué querrías que el señor Ollivander deje su tienda para venir a la escuela, especialmente por una corazonada? — lo reprendió Snape, con escepticismo. — Además, ¿acaso pagarías tú la interrupción de su trabajo?

Harry agachó la mirada con algo de vergüenza, pero pronto frunció el ceño con determinación.

— Si eso significa que pueda venir, ¡claro que intentaría pagarlo! — exclamó, demostrando que asumiría desde el comienzo la responsabilidad.

Sorprendido, Snape quedó mudo unos instantes hasta que finalmente ablandó su semblante.

— Bien, entonces. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Es respecto a Neville…

La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de _quidditch_.

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de _quidditch_. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ron se reunió con Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, sus compañeros de Gryffindor, para ingresar juntos a la grada más alta. Obviamente no tardó en invitar a Harry, Hermione y Neville para que les acompañaran.

Una vez en las gradas, Harry finalmente pudo ver lo que realmente era un campo de _quidditch_, aunque fuera a nivel escolar. Un campo ovalado de ciento cincuenta y dos metros de largo, con cincuenta y cinco metros de ancho (haciendo medio metro de diámetro, aproximadamente), rodeado por las coloridas gradas y banderas que representaban las casas de Hogwarts. Hacia los extremos finales del óvalo, en las zonas de anotación, tres grandes postes se erguían verticalmente sobre el campo, con un aro en cada uno de ellos.

La señora Hooch, quien hacía de árbitro, se encontraba en el centro del campo con su escoba en la mano, esperando a los equipos que jugarían. Cuando los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin salieron al campo, las gradas se llenaron de ruido; Harry no tardó en reconocer a los gemelos Weasley entre los jugadores de Gryffindor.

Harry y Hermione claramente no necesitaban volver a preguntar cómo se desarrollaba el juego, especialmente cuando Ron se los explicó apasionadamente durante toda la semana anterior.

— Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos — dijo la señora Hooch cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.

Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año; le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante.

— ¡Monten sus escobas, por favor! — anunció con fuerza una vez los equipos se separaron de ella tras terminar las indicaciones previas al juego.

La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Las quince escobas se elevaron, altas, muy altas en el aire, llegando muy lejos.

— Y la _quaffle_ es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor… Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...

— ¡JORDAN! — interrumpió una poderosa y muy conocida voz.

— Lo siento, Profesora.

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

— Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y… ¡No! Slytherin ha cogido la _quaffle_, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la _quaffle_ y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila… está a punto de… ¡No! Lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor, y Gryffindor tiene nuevamente la posesión de la _quaffle_… Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor. Buen vuelo rodeando a Flint; vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y… ¡Aaayyyy! ¡Eso ha tenido que dolerle! ¡Un golpe de _bludger_ en la nuca! La _quaffle_ está en poder de Slytherin… Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra _bludger_, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos… bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la _quaffle_, el campo está libre y allá va… ¡Realmente vuela! Evita una _bludger_, los postes de gol están ahí… vamos, ahora Angelina… el guardián Bletchley se lanza… no llega… ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

— Permiso, denme sitio.

— ¡Hagrid!

Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.

— Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña — dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello, — pero ciertamente no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Aún no hay señales de la _snitch_, ¿no?

— No —dijo Ron. — Gryffindor tiene mucho por hacer aún.

— Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo… — dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares, al tiempo que Angelina Johnson anotaba otro tanto para Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, de hace unos momentos un pequeño reflejo dorado había captado la atención de Harry, quien parecía seguirlo de vez en cuando con la mirada.

— Slytherin toma posesión — decía Lee Jordan. — El cazador Pucey esquiva ambas _bludgers_, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera… esperen un momento… ¿No es la _snitch_?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la _quaffle_, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Era lo que Harry había visto.

En un arrebato de excitación, el buscador de Gryffindor se lanzó en picada, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se zambulleron hacia la _snitch_... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire con tal de mirar la carrera.

El buscador de Gryffindor era más veloz que el de Slytherin. Arriesgó aumentar su velocidad y… ¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas. Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso del buscador adversario, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, quien se aferraba para no caer.

— ¡Falta! — gritaron las gradas de Gryffindor.

La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor, en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la _snitch_, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.

Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.

— ¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!

— Esto no es el fútbol, Dean — le recordó Ron. — No se puede echar a los jugadores en _quidditch_… — y de repente se dio un palmazo en la frente al percatarse de que Dean había logrado enseñarle las reglas de fútbol pese a que insistiera que era un pésimo deporte.

Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.

— Deberían cambiar las reglas. ¡Flint habría causado un grave daño si alguien se cae por eso!

A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.

— Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...

— ¡Jordan! — lo regañó la Profesora McGonagall.

— Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...

— ¡Jordan, no digas que no te advertí…!

— Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira… no sucede nada, ¡y continúa el juego! Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la _quaffle_.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry estaba absorto en ver cómo uno de los jugadores esquivaba otra _bludger_, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió: sintió una terrible punzada en su cabeza.

Podía sentir como si su cabeza estuviera intentando romperse, partiéndose y abriéndose desde su cicatriz. Rápidamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras sus piernas flaqueaban y se quejaba irremediablemente de dolor.

— ¡Harry! — gritó Hagrid, sosteniéndolo al tiempo que trataba de ver qué era lo que le ocurría.

Los que estaban alrededor se alarmaron y rápidamente discutían si llamar a algún Profesor o si llevar lo antes posible al muchacho a enfermería.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Seamus.

— ¡No lo sé! — gritó Ron, mientras juraba haber visto que la cicatriz de Harry tenía un resplandor verde bajo la piel.

Harry apretaba con fuerza los dientes y usaba todas sus fuerzas con tal de no gritar de dolor o llamar más aún la atención.

_“¡Aguanta!”_ — creyó escuchar en su mente, pero el dolor le hizo incapaz poder reconocerla.

Hermione, quien creyó ver lo mismo que Ron, cogió los binoculares de Hagrid y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.

— ¿Qué haces? — gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.

— Lo sabía — resopló Hermione. — Snape… Mira.

Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.

— Está haciendo algo… Alguna maldición quizás — dijo Hermione.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— Déjamelo a mí.

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a mirar a Harry, quien ya comenzaba a soltar lágrimas por los ojos mientras una ligera gota de sangre parecía asomársele por la nariz. Los que estaban alrededor miraban aterrorizados.

Marcus Flint cogió la _quaffle_ y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie en esa grada lo advirtiera.

— Vamos, Hermione — murmuraba desesperado Ron.

Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al Profesor Quirrell y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.

— _Ignis Fatuus_ — susurró.

Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita, flotaron por unos instantes para ver a Hermione, y luego saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El Profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna; Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.

Fue suficiente. Harry había dejado de sufrir de dolor, pero igualmente estaba demasiado agotado como para siquiera mantenerse de pie; ya no había riesgo aparente para poder llevarlo hasta enfermería para que pudieran revisarlo y darle el descanso necesario para recuperarse.

El muchacho pudo sentir como Hagrid lo tomaba entre sus enormes brazos, pero no alcanzó a percatarse de que estaba entrando en el castillo cuando finalmente se desmayó.

***

— Era Snape — decía Ron.

Él y Hermione pasaron el resto de la tarde en la cabaña de Hagrid, tomando una abrigadora taza del fuerte té de Hagrid.

— Hermione y yo lo vimos… — prosiguió. — Estaba maldiciendo o algo así. Murmuraba y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

— Tonterías — dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?

Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo decidió soltar una corazonada descabellada.

—Harry y yo lo vimos en Halloween yendo hacia el tercer piso — dijo a Hagrid. — Quizás trató de entrar al pasillo prohibido y lo que se que haya allí lo atacó.

Hagrid se volteó extrañado, con la tetera entre sus manos.

— ¿Fluffy? — cuestionó Hagrid a viva voz.

— ¿Fluffy? — preguntaron los otros.

— Ajá… Es un cerbero… Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado, y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar…

— ¿Sí?— dijo Ron con nerviosismo.

— Bueno, no pregunten más — dijo con rudeza Hagrid. — Es un secreto.

— Pero Snape podría haber tratado de robarlo.

— Tonterías — repitió Hagrid. — Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.

— Entonces, ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? — se exasperó Hermione.

Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber fijado su idea sobre Snape.

— Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid; lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!

— Les digo que están equivocados — dijo ofuscado Hagrid. — No sé por qué Harry reaccionó de esa manera… ¡Pero Snape jamás trataría de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escúchenme bien: están preguntando cosas que no les conciernen, y eso es peligroso. Olvídense de ese pasillo, del perro, y olviden lo que pueda estar vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el Director Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...

— ¡Ah! — dijo Hermione. — Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo, maldiciendo entre los dientes al tiempo que se daba un manotazo en la frente.

_ **Capítulo 13: Quidditch** _


	14. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un tiempo de descanso obligado. Se espera aprender más del descanso que de los estudios... O no?

Harry estaba perdido en un lejano y obscuro bosque. El aullido de los lobos hacía eco en las profundidades mientras el brillo plateado de la Luna se infiltraba entre la espesura con tal de mostrar aunque fuera un poco lo que había a su alrededor.

La humedad flotaba entre los árboles como niebla a la vez que el frío era tan intenso que llegaba a ser palpable.

— Te encontré… — escuchaba una siniestra voz, desde las sombras. — Ahora sé dónde estás…

El terror se apoderó de los sentidos de Harry cuando una maligna risa, cruel, aguda y frívola, ya reconocible para él, se hizo presente en todo el bosque.

Despertó abruptamente con un punzante dolor en la cicatriz. Todo le daba vueltas y apenas si era capaz de reconocer que siquiera estaba en una mullida cama.

Cuando finalmente sus sentidos pudieron enfocarse, reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Las camas blancas, los grandes ventanales, cortinas y mesitas de noche con utensilios médicos… claramente debía ser la enfermería. Tanteando un poco la mesita que tenía a su derecha encontró sus lentes, y así ya comenzó a distinguir con mayor claridad los detalles y rostros.

La señora Pompfrey, la enfermera de la escuela, era quien dirigía aquella ala del castillo. Era una mujer muy bondadosa, pero bastante estricta. Apenas se percató de que Harry estaba despierto, se acercó rápidamente a él.

— Que bueno que has despertado, querido — dijo, con un tono bastante dulce. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como si me hubieran golpeado y arrojado en un bosque… — dijo, recordando levemente la pesadilla.

— No te preocupes, que ahora estás en buenas manos…

— ¿Qué hora es? — de repente cuestionó Harry, sintiendo que la hora del día en la que se desmayó no coincidía con la hora en la que está despertando.

— Son las ocho y treinta de la mañana, un poco pasado del amanecer — le dijo la señora Pompfrey antes de comenzar a revisar el estado de Harry. — Bien, parece que ya te has recuperado bastante… pero tus cicatrices y fracturas me parecen muy preocupantes por lo mal que han sanado…

Harry agachó la mirada una vez oyó eso. No es un tema que quisiera tocar, mucho menos cuando su único “momento de recuperación” era encerrado en la obscuridad de la alacena bajo la escalera en Privet Drive, abandonado a su suerte.

— Sin embargo — prosiguió, — tal parece que te has alimentado bastante mejor, como me han hecho notar. Sólo queda darte algo más de nutrientes, quizás algunas variaciones de Poción Regenerativa, y ya deberías estar en óptimas condiciones.

— ¿Hecho notar? ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó el muchacho, algo extrañado.

— El Profesor Snape ayer, al terminar el día, y me hizo notar muchas preocupaciones pero también alcances de cómo has estado en el último cuatrimestre — le dijo, con una sonrisa. — Oh, pero por supuesto eso es un secretillo que quedará entre nosotros — y le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a avanzar un par de pasos cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió con suavidad, asomándose el Profesor Flitwick a través de ella.

— ¿Profesor? — saludó la señora Pompfrey, yendo a recibirlo.

— Ah, señora Pompfrey — dijo el otro, con cortesía. — ¿Cómo está el joven Potter?

— Ya despierto, por si quiere saludarlo… pero recuerde que aún debe reposar — le dijo, recordando las reglas de la enfermería.

— Oh, sí, lo entiendo perfectamente. Sólo será unos momentos, por favor…

Y, apenas la señora Pompfrey le indicó que podía pasar, el Profesor Flitwick se dirigió hacia Harry, quien le saludaba con la mano.

— Hola, Harry — saludó con suavidad apenas llegó a su lado. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Aún algo mareado y desorientado, Profesor — admitió.

— Y es por ello que aún debes permanecer aquí — le indicó el otro, con preocupación. — De hecho, el Profesor Snape me pidió que viniera…

— ¿Sí?

— Así es. Me mencionó algo muy puntual que ocurrió cuando ingresó el trol al castillo en Halloween — le dijo, con algo de seriedad, — y teme que lo que te ha pasado ayer pueda estar relacionado.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Bueno, si te recuestas y ves lo que hago, quizás podrías entender mejor que si tratara de explicártelo — le aseveró, pidiendo que siguiera sus indicaciones.

Harry, sin mayores miramientos, se recostó y observó como el Profesor Flitwick, ayudado de un taburete que la señora Pomprey le había acercado, pasaba su mano derecha a unos centímetros sobre el brazo derecho del muchacho.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que aprendiste en las clases de duelo? — le dijo. — Ahora, canaliza tu magia como cuando quieres incrementar la intensidad de un encantamiento, pero simplemente hazla fluir por tu cuerpo.

Dudoso, Harry inhaló y concentró su energía para que fluyera, especialmente hacia el brazo que el Profesor parecía estar analizando. Una vez que el Profesor Flitwick consideró que el muchacho estaba haciendo lo que le pidieron, él hizo lo mismo, pero canalizando su energía a través de su mano, lo que el joven pronto pudo percibir como una presión que emanaba de ésta.

Acto seguido, un suave resplandor iluminó tanto las venas de la mano del Profesor de Encantamientos como el brazo de Harry… aunque en este último parecían más bien resquebrajadas y con muy poca intensidad.

— Sí, veo que el Profesor Snape tenía una muy buena corazonada al respecto — le dijo. — Tus circuitos mágicos están bastante lastimados; la señora Pompfrey ha dado muy bien en el tiempo que necesitas descanso absoluto…

— ¿Circuitos mágicos? — preguntó el chico.

— Oh, disculpa. Es una materia que verán más adelante, quizás en tu quinto año, y eso dependiendo de las clases que tomes para continuar tus estudios — le contextualizó el Profesor. — Sin embargo, lo que aquí resplandece en tu cuerpo, en respuesta de mi propia magia, no son tus venas sino otro tipo de vaso que es particularmente único, o quizás simplemente mejor desarrollado, en los magos. A través de estos vasos fluye la energía con la que somos capaces de hacer magia; pero si se sobre-exigen o si tu cuerpo sufre un daño a un nivel espiritual, estos circuitos se desgastan o lastiman, hasta que finalmente no puedas realizar magia alguna, o incluso arriesgar tu propia vida…

Harry quedó muy sorprendido ante eso último. ¿Acaso significa que, para Halloween, puso en riesgo su vida?

— Afortunadamente aún eres joven y aprenderás a tener mucho más control — le dijo el Profesor Flitwick. — Considerando lo que lograste con el trol, es más que seguro que lograrás volverte mucho más fuerte y controlar un gran nivel de poder mágico… aunque, obviamente, para eso necesitas seguir entrenando — y le sonrió ampliamente.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta y asintió. Sin embargo, la señora Pompfrey ya venía de vuelta para solicitarle al Profesor que dejara descansar al muchacho, quien le agradeció tanto la visita como el análisis de su estado, que pronto fue compartido con la enfermera.

El resto de la mañana fue completamente aburrido. No tenía nada en que distraer su mente, y tenía prohibido rotundamente entrenar su magia en cualquier nivel, por lo que terminó dedicándose más a dormir que a cualquier otra cosa; incluso la señora Pompfrey tuvo de despertarlo para almorzar.

Tras almorzar, cuando creía que el resto de su día sería incluso más aburrido, una serie de vocecillas le llamó la atención.

— Por favor, señora Pompfrey, prometemos no interrumpir su descanso — solicitaba Hermione con sus manos juntas.

— Esta bien, pero apenas yo lo indique tendrán que salir de aquí — les dijo, con un bufido.

Su sonrisa no podría haber sido más evidente cuando vio a Hermione y a Ron acercarse a él, con preocupación.

— Hey, ¿cómo te sientes? — preguntó el pelirrojo, una vez ya estaban con él.

— Aburrido — reclamó el otro, en un susurró. — ¿Y ustedes?

— Nosotros estamos bien — dijo Hermione, tomándole una mano. — Pero lo que te pasó en las gradas nos tenía muy preocupados.

— Lo siento…

— No te disculpes, ¡fue culpa de Snape! — reclamó Ron, tratando de no llamar la atención de la señora Pompfrey.

— ¿Ah?

— Lo vi con los binoculares de Hagrid — dijo Hermione. — Estoy segura de que te estaba maldiciendo…

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! Y ella salió corriendo a terminar con la concentración de Snape — dijo Ron, con una sonrisa.

— Vaya… muchas gracias — respondió Harry, mirando a la chica.

— Pero no es lo único — dijo Ron. — Tenemos una idea de lo que pasa en el pasillo del tercer piso…

— A Hagrid se le escapó lo que hay en ese pasillo, y que está vigilando algo de importancia para el Director Dumbledore y para alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel — continuó Hermione.

— ¿Flamel? — balbuceó Harry. — Por alguna razón ese nombre me suena conocido…

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, la señora Pompfrey les llamó la atención desde la entrada de que ya sería tiempo para que los chicos salieran, ante lo que Hermione sacó un par de libros y el cuaderno de Harry de su bolso, y se los pasó antes de que ella y Ron se despidieran de su amigo.

Para la alegría de Harry, uno de los libros era su libro de álgebra. No pasaría tan aburrido el resto de su estadía en la enfermería.

***

Al día siguiente, pese a que fuera día de clases, Harry aún se encontraba en la enfermería. La señora Pompfrey se había negado en dejarle ir, especialmente porque aún estaba en pleno proceso de recuperación, ya sea por sus cicatrizaciones de largo plazo como por sus circuitos mágicos.

Había avanzado notoriamente en su libro de álgebra, e incluso agradecía que Hermione le hubiera prestado el primer libro _Chronicles of Narnia_ ya que había terminado _The Hobbit_, pero temía que lo fuera a terminar antes de salir de enfermería.

Sin embargo, al mediodía, la puerta de enfermería se abrió lentamente, dando paso a un anciano que avanzaba lentamente hacia la señora Pompfrey. Después de anunciarse con una muy suave voz, ella lo guió hasta la cama de Harry.

— Harry, el señor Ollivander vino a visitarte — le dijo, con una suave sonrisa.

— Harry Potter, un gusto volver a verte — se anunció el hombre, con una mirada intrigada.

— Muchas gracias por venir, señor Ollivander — saludó cordialmente el joven, con una amplia sonrisa.

— Recibí hace un par de días una lechuza del Profesor Snape pidiendo que viniera a verte, aunque la explicación de lo que necesitaba saber no me pareció demasiada clara… ¿podrías decirme que necesitas de mí?

— Señor Ollivander… Realmente lamento quitarle tiempo de su trabajo y que haya tenido que venir hasta acá — se disculpó el chico mientras el otro se sentaba en una silla cercana. — Pero lo que más necesito saber en este momento, y que lamento que el Profesor Snape no se lo haya podido explicar de mejor manera, es si puede identificar cuando una varita no es la que le corresponde a quien la utiliza.

— Una pregunta muy interesante, debo admitir… — dijo el hombre, mirando por una de las ventanas. — Nadie puede decir con certeza qué efectos puede tener una varita en las manos del mago que no ha explícitamente elegido, y algunos con muy buen ojo sólo pueden decir lo que creen haber visto. Unos pocos ven una alteración durante un duelo, y aprovechan esa dificultad para vencer a su adversario, pero no necesariamente eso significa que la varita no sea la apropiada para su mago… — y, aún dubitativo, vuelve su mirada a Harry. — ¿Acaso tienes alguna sospecha?

— La verdad es que se trata de un amigo, Neville Longbottom…

— ¿Longbottom, dices? Interesante, muy interesante — dijo Ollivander, poniendo toda su atención en Harry. — Por favor, cuéntame todo lo que sepas al respecto.

Entonces el muchacho trató de explicar lo mejor posible lo que vio la noche del Halloween, incluso si eso significaba forzar un poco los detalles antes de quedar parcialmente enceguecido por el encantamiento de Neville por cubrirse los ojos en el último momento.

— Oh, sí, muy interesante, y semejantes detalles realmente ayudarán a futuros estudios de las varitas, claro que sí — siguió diciendo el hombre una vez Harry terminó su relato. — Lo más intrigante del caso, Harry, es que no tengo conocimiento de que el joven Longbottom haya adquirido una varita a su medida, lo que significa que está usando la varita de alguien más…

— Ya veo — dijo Harry, confirmando sus sospechas.

— Sin embargo, aunque entiendo hacia dónde se dirige tu curiosidad — se adelantó el señor Ollivander, — no creo que la señora Augusta Longbottom quiera invertir en una nueva varita si ya no lo ha hecho.

— Estoy dispuesto a cubrir ese gasto — dijo Harry, con determinación. — Aunque no tenga claro cómo podré pagárselo en este momento… — agregó con vergüenza.

El anciano sonrió ampliamente y rio con suavidad unos momentos.

— Es bueno ver que la fraternidad entre las familias Potter y Longbottom persiste — dijo, con sus ojos brillando. — Me alegra saber que los antiguos valores aún están presentes incluso en una era como ésta — concluyó, al tiempo que se levantaba. — No te preocupes, Harry; hablaré con el Director Dumbledore y veré qué podemos hacer.

Sin más, se despidió con una amplia sonrisa y se marchó.

Harry perdió su mirada en el techo de la enfermería, tratando de imaginar el resultado de semejante intervención. No obstante, sentía un ligero alivio al pensar que era capaz de ayudar a alguien con algo más que sólo buenas palabras.

_ **Capítulo 14: Descanso Forzado** _


	15. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca Navidad y el encuentro con el Espejo... Pero esta vez tiene un nombre diferente

Se acercaba la Navidad. No había terminado la primera semana de Diciembre cuando Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante. Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid para recuperarse antes de poder volar otra vez.

Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que las Sala Comunes y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del Profesor Snape, en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y hacía que los alumnos se mantuvieran lo más cerca posible de sus calientes calderos.

— Me da mucha lástima — dijo Draco Malfoy, al pasar cerca durante el almuerzo, — toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts porque no los quieren en sus casas…

Mientras hablaba, miraba de reojo en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Aún estaba muy dolido por las sanciones que había recibido además de las constantes burlas dentro de la casa de Slytherin… entonces, cuando al fin parecía que sus compañeros comenzaban a olvidarse de él, pudo volver a fastidiar a Harry, enfocándose en la idea de que no tenía una “familia apropiada”.

Era verdad que Harry no saldría del castillo para las fiestas debido a que no tendría donde ir. Los jefes de las casas habían pasado la semana anterior para hacer una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. No se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a su hermano Charles.

Cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraron durante uno de los recesos, se toparon con un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.

— Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? — preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.

— No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron — respondió Hagrid, con una sonrisa. — Oigan, ¿por qué no me acompañan al Gran Comedor? ¡Está precioso!

Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.

El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.

— ¿Cuántos días les quedan para las vacaciones? — preguntó Hagrid.

— Sólo uno — respondió Hermione. — Y eso me recuerda… Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora antes del almuerzo; deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.

— Sí, claro, tienes razón — dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del Profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.

— ¿La biblioteca? — preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta. — ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creen?

— Oh, no es un trabajo — explicó alegremente Harry. — Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.

— ¿Qué? — Hagrid parecía impresionado. — Escúchenme… Ya se lo dije… No se metan en esto; no tiene nada que ver con ustedes lo que se custodia en el pasillo del tercer piso.

— Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo — dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa.

— Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo — añadió Harry. — Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada… Si nos dieras una pista… Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado…

— No les diré nada — dijo Hagrid con firmeza.

— Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros — dijo Ron.

Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.

Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podrían averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo? El problema era la dificultad de buscar sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel como para figurar en algún libro. No estaba en “Grandes Magos del siglo XX”, ni en “Notables Nombres de la Magia de Nuestro Tiempo”; tampoco figuraba en “Importantes Descubrimientos en la Magia Moderna” ni en “Un Estudio del Reciente Desarrollo de la Hechicería”. Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca: miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas…

Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar, mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel estaría allí pero, por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con los poderosos encantamientos de Magia Obscura, que nunca se enseñaban en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

— ¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho? — preguntó la bibliotecaria, acercándosele.

— Nada realmente — respondió Harry.

La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.

— Entonces es mejor que te vayas; ésta no es sección para los alumnos de primer año. ¡Vamos, fuera!

Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más ocurrente e inventarse algo. Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, claro, pero no podían arriesgarse a que alguno de los profesores se enterara de lo que estaban buscando, en especial si no sabían exactamente quién estaba tratando de ingresar al pasillo del tercer piso.

Harry los esperó en el pasillo para saber si los otros habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres que tenían, así que no era raro que encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.

— Seguirán buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? — dijo Hermione. — Si encuentran algo, envíenme una lechuza.

— Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel — dijo Ron. — Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos.

— Por supuesto. Ningún riesgo. Sólo que ambos son dentistas — respondió Hermione, con sarcasmo.

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían los dormitorios y el Gran Comedor casi en su totalidad para ellos, y las Salas Comunes estaban mucho más vacías que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.

Con previa notificación a la Profesora McGonagall, debido a que Harry tenía más amigos dentro de la casa Gryffindor, no le reprendería por pasar más tiempo del debido allí.

Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el ajedrez de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado; como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja: Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en lograr que hicieran lo que él quería.

Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: _“No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo”_.

En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a su cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que le aguardaban, pero sin esperar regalo alguno. Sin embargo, cuando al día siguiente se despertó ansiosamente temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.

Estaba maravillado, aunque igualmente algo triste porque no tenía con quién compartirlo en ese instante. Eran sus primeros regalos de Navidad, si es que no técnicamente su primera celebración de Navidad.

Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: _“Para Harry, de Hagrid”_. Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada; era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de una lechuza, algo que sin lugar a dudas hizo sonreír al chico.

El segundo, un pequeño sobre sellado, contenía una nota:

_“No creerías que pasarías una Navidad sin un pequeño presente, ¿o sí? Espero sea un buen regalo de Navidad y te ayude a recordar por qué te estás esforzándote tanto._

_S.” _

Junto a la nota, había una hermosa foto de su madre, de perfil, vestida con la capa de Hogwarts, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Se podía ver el lago de fondo y el viento jugando con su cabello… hasta que, repentinamente, ella pareció percatarse de que la observaban y saludaba hacia Harry.

El muchacho se quedó mirando unos instantes la foto, con una triste sonrisa, hasta que finalmente la hizo a un lado para guardarla después. A continuación, Harry tomó un paquete bastante deforme. Abrió el paquete y encontró un suéter tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.

_“¡Feliz Navidad de parte de la familia Weasley! Te enviamos los mejores deseos en estas festividades, Harry”_, leyó una notita al tiempo que probaba el pastel, que estaba delicioso.

El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione.

Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió.

Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido. Aún algo confundido, la tomó y extendió, tratando de entender de qué se trataba… parecía un manto, o bien una capa bastante extensa.

Finalmente Harry decidió probársela y se vistió con ella sobre los hombros. Se miró los pies, pero parecía que ya no estaban; se dirigió al espejo al espejo más cercano y pudo corroborarlo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, pues su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.

Sin embargo, no tardó en escuchar que algo cayó en el suelo.

Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía:

_“Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien._

_Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti.”_

No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota, pero una muy extraña sensación se apoderó de él. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?

Trató de no ensimismarse con esas preguntas y ordenó sus cosas directamente en el baúl, especialmente la foto de su madre y la prenda plateada. Se puso su nuevo suéter y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Ron, caminó por el castillo hasta llegar a la torre donde debía estar la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

— Pasa, querido. Ten una muy feliz Navidad — le dijo la Señora Gorda una vez dijo la contraseña que Gryffindor usaría durante las fiestas.

Tras el enorme cuadro, pudo ver los hermanos Weasley celebrando y riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — se escuchó a viva voz.

— ¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un suéter Weasley! — dijo George, con una sonrisa.

— Disculpa, Harry —dijo Ron, acercándose con vergüenza. — Le dije a mi madre que creías que nadie te daría regalos y… bueno…

Los gemelos en cambio parecían muy divertidos ante la idea. Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G. El suéter de Ron en cambio era rojo obscuro.

— El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro — dijo Fred, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry. —Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.

— Hey, ustedes no tienen una inicial en sus suéteres — observó George. —Supongo que mamá piensa que no se van a olvidar de sus nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos… Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.

— ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? — se escuchó.

Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta de los dormitorios, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino porque también tenía un suéter bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.

— ¡P de Prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, ¡hasta Harry tiene uno!

— Yo… no… quiero… — decía Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el suéter por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.

— Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos — reafirmó George. — ¡La Navidad es para pasarla en familia!

Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el suéter.

Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, salseras de plata con una riquísimas combinaciones de salsas, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los muggles, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. Harry tiró de uno con Fred, y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del Profesor Flitwick.

A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickle de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Harry, ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido.

Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de _“Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas”_ y piezas nuevas de ajedrez. Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la Señora Norris.

Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego. Allí Harry estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron, aunque sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto.

Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcochos y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan repletos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados un poco más y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.

Fue el mejor día de la vida de Harry hasta ese punto. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, tras volver a su cama en la torre Ravenclaw, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado.

Harry se inclinó sobre el baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama y sacó la capa.

De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. _“Utilízalo bien”_ decía la nota.

Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa. Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa.

_“Utilízalo bien”_

De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría.

Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la Sala Común y pasó por la compuerta del águila.

¿Hacia dónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Entonces lo supo: la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel. Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí.

La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, sentía escalofríos.

La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos.

No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry desconocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de algunos libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí.

Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió.

Un grito desgarrador y espantoso cortó el silencio. ¡El libro gritaba! Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda e ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban rápidamente por el pasillo; metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch, casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador, muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos.

Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.

Harry sintió que se le helaba la sangre del rostro. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape.

— ¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos. Ya los atraparemos — respondió el Profesor de Pociones.

Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no deshacía su materialidad.

Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado.

Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente… Pero también había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.

Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _“muir edis edmuut roc des, mei caf non madnet so oge”_.

Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, por lo que Harry ya no sentía tantos nervios. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él.

Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado… Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él.

Pero la habitación claramente estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.

Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo. Junto a él, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otras diez personas. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no?

Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca… Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo.

Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos… _“Sus ojos son como los míos”_, pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.

Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.

— ¿Mamá? — susurró. — ¿Papá?

Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener sus mismas rodillas nudosas. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida.

Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía una poderosa emoción, en parte alegría y en parte una tristeza terrible.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: “volveré”.

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Harry no podía comer, e incluso le costó muchísimo salir de la cama. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche. Casi se había olvidado de Flamel; ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que se custodiaba en el tercer piso? ¿Y qué más daba si alguien lo robaba?

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Ron cuando se encontraron en el Gran Comedor — Te veo raro…

Sin embargo, Harry no tenía ánimos de contarle lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo, y estaba muy concentrado tratando de hacer memoria para saber exactamente en cuál pasillo del castillo se encontraba la habitación que visitó la noche anterior.

Después de pasar el día con los hermanos Weasley, tratando de relajarse y divertirse, no pudo evitar las ansias de volver a encontrar el espejo. Se excusó a una hora prudente para volver a la torre Ravenclaw y retornó a los pasillos con la capa cubriéndole.

Pasó al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vio a nadie más.

Se había olvidado de siquiera estar bien abrigado, y ni se percataba de lo helados que tenía sus pies. Su único anhelo era volver a ver las imágenes que se mostraban a través del espejo.

— Es allí… justo allí… ¡sí! — murmuró, ansioso, cuando encontró la habitación.

Abrió la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo. Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.

Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara otra noche con su familia. Nadie.

Excepto…

— ¿De vuelta otra vez, Harry?

Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.

— No… no lo había visto, señor.

— Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible — dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía. — Entonces — continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry, — como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Muir Edised.

— No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.

— Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Déjame explicarte entonces. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Muir Edised como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?

Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:

— Nos muestra lo que queremos… ¿para ser felices?

— Sí y no — dijo con calma Dumbledore. — Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. A algunos, que siempre han sido sobrepasados por sus hermanos, se verían solos y siendo mejor de los demás. Para otros, que temen la soledad, los verían regocijándose de que sus logros les permiten estar rodeados de compañía. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad alguna: hay personas que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto, o bien han enloquecido al no saber si lo que se muestra es real o siquiera posible.

Apartó su mirada para mirar al espejo y continuó:

— El espejo será llevado a una nueva morada, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado: no es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir. Recuérdalo. Ahora, ¿por qué no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?

Harry se puso de pie.

— Señor… Director Dumbledore… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

— Es evidente que ya lo has hecho — sonrió Dumbledore. — Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.

— ¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?

— ¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.

Harry lo miró asombrado.

— Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines — explicó Dumbledore. — Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros…

Sin saber cómo responder a ello, Harry agradeció la respuesta y se despidió para volver a la torre Ravenclaw. En cuanto estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero… Aunque, a decir verdad, había sido una pregunta muy personal…

_ **Capítulo 15: El espejo de Muir Edised** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desiderium = Deseo en Latin
> 
> Solo algo pequeño... Muchas gracias a quien nos dejó Kudos. Estamos tratando de hacer lo mejor :D
> 
> Un abrazo y nos vemos la otra semana


	16. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin descubren quién es Nicolás Flamel

Dumbledore realmente había convencido a Harry de que no buscara otra vez el espejo, y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada y escondida en una esquina en el fondo de su baúl. Harry deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas: una y otra vez soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.

Hermione volvió el día anterior al comienzo de clases. Pese a que estaba desilusionada porque no habían descubierto ni una pizca de información respecto a Nicolás Flamel, parecía más preocupada por Harry, incluso mucho más que Ron o Neville.

— Son sólo pesadillas, Hermione — le insistía Harry, sin querer decirle nada al respecto.

Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Harry insistía en estar seguro de haber leído el nombre en algún lado. Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros por diez minutos durante los recesos. Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos porque los entrenamientos de duelo al fin habían comenzado nuevamente.

El Profesor Flitwick, pese a poner mucho énfasis en el cuidado del estado de salud de Harry, especialmente tras su paso por enfermería, le hacía trabajar arduamente para recuperar el entrenamiento perdido. Tras retomar la práctica de _Expelliarmus_ y _Protego_, el Profesor le hizo entrenar sus reflejos agregando la maldición _Locomotor Wibbly_ a las prácticas, el cual era un hechizo bastante inofensivo debido a que su efecto era el colapso de las piernas, como si la victima perdiera el equilibrio o si la fuerza de sus piernas fallara; era más una distracción que un daño, y era bastante útil para que Harry aprendiera a reaccionar tanto a los movimientos de varita oponente como para protegerse o eludir un hechizo. Obviamente, a mano de la maldición, Harry tuvo que practicar el _Finite Incantatem_ tanto para protegerse como para librarse del encantamiento.

Tanto ha sido el entrenamiento que ha debido retomar Harry que incluso no pudo acompañar a sus amigos a ver el partido de _quidditch_ entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin, a mediados de Febrero, como si no bastara que se perdió el partido de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw mientras se recuperaba en enfermería. Había algo bastante interesante en el _quidditch_, quizás el sólo hecho de ser algo nuevo para él, pero claramente ansiaba la posibilidad de volar tranquilamente en una escoba algún día.

Con la llegada de Marzo, Ron ya insistía en que le acompañaran a ver el partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Aunque Hermione aún estaba muy pendiente de encontrar a Nicolás Flamel tanto como de prepararse para las evaluaciones finales del año, incluso ella estaba considerando que la distracción sería buena, por mucho que encontrase que el deporte era tan violento como fútbol, e intentó convencer a Harry que fuera con ellos pese a lo ajustado de sus tiempos.

Con cada día que pasaba, las expectativas del nuevo partido se acrecentaban bastante, especialmente porque había mucha especulación respecto a los puntajes finales de la Copa de la Casa, especialmente por el desbalanceo que ha traído tanto la penalización a Malfoy como los bonos que tienen tanto Harry como Hermione por sus importantes avances en las distintas materias. Incluso ha habido mucho revuelo en la casa de Hufflepuff desde la vuelta de Navidad debido a que Neville recibió una varita nueva de regalo, y con ella su desempeño mágico mejoró notablemente… pero incluso con ello su autoestima seguía siendo bastante frágil.

Aquél miércoles parecía un día bastante tranquilo. Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en uno de los pasillos exteriores, junto al pasto, reposando del almuerzo antes de volver a clases. Justo en ese momento, entre algunas risas que se escuchaban a lo lejos, Neville se acercó brincando como pudo con ambas piernas unidas hasta que finalmente cayó de espaldas sobre el pasto, junto a ellos.

De un salto, Hermione se acercó a él y realizó un contramaleficio. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y Ron le ayudó a sentarse en el pasto.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó la chica.

— Malfoy — respondió Neville, temblando de frustración. — Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien con quien practicar el _Locomotor Mortis_.

— ¡Ve a hablar con la Profesora McGonagall! — le instó. — ¡Acúsalo! ¡Que tenga otra sanción!

Neville negó con la cabeza, agachando la mirada.

— No quiero tener más problemas — murmuró.

— ¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! — dijo Ron. — Está acostumbrado a creerse superior e intocable, pero ésa no es una razón para hacerse a un lado y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

— No es necesario que me digas que no tengo las cualidades para pertenecer a otra casa que no fuera Hufflepuff… eso ya me lo dice Malfoy — masculló Neville, apretando los puños.

Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

— Tú vales por doce Malfoys — le dijo Harry. — ¿Acaso no te eligió el Sombrero Seleccionador para estudiar en Hogwarts? Eres tan capaz como cualquiera de nosotros; incluso ahora estás mejorando y demostrando que todos los demás están equivocados sobre ti.

Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.

— Gracias, Harry. Iré a dar una vuelta… necesito calmarme antes de volver a clases — dijo, antes de dar una mordida al chocolate. — ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?

Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos que venía como premio de la rana de chocolate.

—Dumbledore otra vez —dijo— Él fue el primer cromo que tuve…

Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione.

— ¡Lo encontré! — susurró. — ¡Encontré a Flamel! ¡Les dije que había leído ese nombre antes! Lo leí en el tren, viniendo a Hogwarts. Escuchen lo que dice: El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!

Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primera evaluación.

— ¡Esperen! — dijo ella, y buscó apresuradamente entre las cosas de su morral. Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro cuando sacó un enorme libro del bolso y lo abría entre los brazos.

— ¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! — susurró excitada. — Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.

— ¿Ligero? — dijo Ron, pero Hermione no le puso atención mientras buscaba algo entre las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! — dijo, cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. — Nicolás Flamel es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal — susurró con tono teatral.

Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba, aunque Harry parecía estar más sorprendido que confundido.

— ¿La qué? — soltó Ron.

— ¡Oh, no puede ser! ¿No sabes leer?

Puso el libro entre ellos, y así Harry y Ron pudieron leer:

_“La meta máxima de la alquimia occidental, casi indiscutidamente, está enfocada y dedicada a la creación y/o descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, un producto de taumaturgia legendario que tiene poderes asombrosos. La Piedra puede transmutar cualquier metal en oro puro, y a su vez producir el Elíxir de la Vida, el que hace inmortal a quien lo bebe._

_Se ha especulado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra Filosofal existente es propiedad del señor Nicolás Flamel, notable alquimista y amante de la ópera, quien guarda los secretos de la Piedra con recelo. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila junto a su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años).”_

— ¿Ven? — dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron. — El cerbero debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase porque son amigos y debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!

— ¡Una piedra que convierte otros elementos en oro y otorga inmortalidad! ¡Cualquiera querría algo así! — dijo Harry.

— Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería —dijo Ron—. Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad?

Los chicos pasaron especulando un tiempo más hasta que finalmente Hermione, viendo su reloj de pulsera, les confirmó que ya era hora de volver a clases.

Finalmente el fin de semana llegó, y con él llegó el partido que Ron estaba esperando. Era tanta la expectativa respecto a los puntajes que incluso todo el colegio había ido a ver el partido, incluido el Director Dumbledore en persona.

Las gradas estaban tan llenas que era inevitable que algunos se empujaran un poco para poder ubicarse antes de que el partido comenzara. Sin embargo, alguien había golpeado a Ron en la nuca, y no pareció debidamente fortuito… mucho menos si se trataba de Malfoy.

— Oh, perdón, Weasley… no te había visto — dijo, para luego sonreír burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.

Ron no le respondió. Incluso Harry se contuvo de dirigirle siquiera la mirada con tal de no dar la atención que Draco claramente quería tener, pero tenía la impresión de que sería difícil contener la situación si tanto Neville como Hermione parecían estar conteniendo sus emociones ante la presencia del rubio.

El partido había comenzado, y los presentes ya habían puesto su atención al juego. Cómo las _bludger_ volaban de un lado para otro, siendo bateadas y redirigidas por los golpeadores, mientras los cazadores jugaban velozmente de un lado a otro con la _quaffle_… pero, particularmente, habían algunos que se percataron de lo ansioso que estaba el buscador de Gryffindor, quien sobrevolaba el área de juego como un halcón, en busca de la _snitch_.

— ¿Saben qué es lo que pienso? Hay muchos que los dejan entrar en Hogwarts por lástima — dijo Malfoy en voz alta más tarde a sus acompañantes, para molestia de casi todos los presentes. — Por ejemplo, está Potter, que no tiene padres; luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero… Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.

Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy.

— Y-Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy — tartamudeó, con rabia.

Los demás estudiantes que les rodeaban permanecieron en silencio, pero Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas.

— Así se habla, Neville — le aseveró Hermione, desde su asiento.

— Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro, aún así serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.

Sin embargo, eso último ya había hecho estallar las tensiones… algo que era claramente lo que Malfoy estaba buscando. Neville y Ron se pusieron de pie, a lo que Draco y sus amigotes también se levantaron de sus asientos, desafiantes. Los demás estudiantes se empujaron para hacerse a un lado, e incluso algunos trataron de cubrir la visión a quienes pudieran detener el espectáculo.

— Quizás deberías disculparte, Malfoy — gruñó Ron, moviendo su asiento para hacerse un paso hacia delante.

Sin embargo, entre los murmullos de los demás, y antes de que otra palabra pudiera decirse, las piernas de Draco fallaron y cayó de rodillas ante Ron y Neville.

— Oh, qué noble de tu parte pedir disculpas de rodillas, joven Malfoy — dijo Harry, volteándose finalmente a verlo.

Draco, demasiado concentrado en burlarse de Longbottom, no había visto que Harry estaba allí. Palideció de la sorpresa, especialmente porque había tratado de evitar al de lentes durante ese tiempo.

— Ya veo que el castigo que te dio tu papito al menos te enseñó algo de modales — se burló Ron, aprovechando la situación.

Todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle tuvieron que taparse la cara unos instantes para ocultar unas risitas tontas. Con un susurro oculto bajo las carcajadas, Malfoy pudo recuperar la fuerza de sus piernas, y salió corriendo de ese lugar, incapaz de saber qué fue lo que pasó ni cómo reaccionar a lo ocurrido.

Harry, quien siguió con la mirada la salida de Malfoy, fue repentinamente distraído por un beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias, Harry — le dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa.

Entonces Harry reveló que, bajo el brazo, había apuntado con su barita a Malfoy. Aprovechó el ruido del momento para susurrar los encantamientos que había practicado con el Profesor Flitwick y así evitar que tanto Ron como Neville sufrieran algún daño o problema por enfrentarse a Draco y sus monigotes.

Sin embargo, el momento rápidamente fue interrumpido por una expresión ahogada de asombro generalizado de las gradas.

El buscador de Gryffindor había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vítores entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras el buscador se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.

En el aire, la señora Hootch puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con ella por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente, el buscador subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la _snitch_.

Ron saltaba de alegría junto a los demás alumnos de la casa Gryffindor, mientras los demás aplaudían la gran jugada del buscador. Incluso los Hufflepuff, pese a la derrota, vitoreaban el momento y compartían con los Gryffindor; todos ya querían calcular los nuevos puntajes para saber cómo le estaba yendo a la casa Slytherin.

Sin embargo, una vez de vuelta en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, Harry no pudo evitar alejarse de los demás y salir a ver el atardecer desde la terraza. Una vez se separaron de Ron y la euforia de la victoria de Gryffindor había cedido, él pudo recordar el sorpresivo acto de Hermione sobre su mejilla… algo que, sin lugar a dudas, jamás habría imaginado, sin mencionar que era un acto tan desconocido que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello.

Pero antes de que siguiera intentando adivinar el significado de un acto que jamás había sentido, en especial porque su tía jamás le había mostrado el más mínimo acto de afecto, vio una figura encapuchada que avanzaba sigilosamente por los jardines interiores del castillo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el cuarto de los chicos y sacó su capa, lo más empaquetada posible, y salió corriendo por los pasillos con esta oculta bajo la túnica. Antes de salir, confirmando que estaba en un pasillo desierto, se cubrió con la capa y volvió a correr tras el encapuchado, quien ya había pasado los escalones delanteros del casillo, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Cualquier duda había desaparecido de la mente de Harry mientras él se enfocaba en su objetivo actual, el cual se alejaba rápidamente cada vez que el muchacho se distraía con tal de permanecer oculto y manteniendo el mayor silencio posible.

El bosque era tan espeso que pronto perdió de vista al sujeto, pero aún mantenía la noción de la dirección que había tomado, por lo que simplemente avanzó con cautela, evitando ramas y piedras pese a mantener un paso ligero… hasta que finalmente escuchó voces.

Se deslizó como pudo entre la espesura y se escondió tras un haya cercano. En un espacio despejado y sombrío pudo ver dos personas: el encapuchado y al Profesor Quirrell; aunque Harry no podía ver el rostro de este último, podía oír que tartamudeaba como nunca. No obstante, la distancia era suficiente para obligar al chico a esforzarse mucho para oír lo que decían.

— …n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares…

— Oh, pensé que mantendríamos esto en privado — dijo el encapuchado, con voz gélida. — Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.

Harry se inclinó hacia un costado del tronco. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y el otro lo interrumpió secamente.

— ¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a la bestia de Hagrid?

— P-p-pero y-yo…

— Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell — amenazó el encapuchado, dando un paso hacia él.

— Y-yo no s-sé qué…

— Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.

Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi suelta un grito de la sorpresa. Se tapó la boca a tiempo para oír al encapuchado decir:

— …tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.

— P-pero y-yo no…

— Muy bien — lo interrumpió una última vez. — Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente del claro. Ya estaba casi totalmente obscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.

— ¿Harry, dónde estabas? — preguntó Hermione con voz aguda, una vez vio al muchacho volver a la Sala Común.

— Acompáñame para conversar — dijo Harry sin aliento. — Vamos a buscar un cuarto vacío; tienes que oír esto…

Salieron a un aula de un pasillo cercano. Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces le contó a Hermione lo que había visto y oído.

— Teníamos razón: es la Piedra Filosofal, y alguien trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar a Fluffy, y dijo algo sobre el _abracadabra_ de Quirrell… Creo que eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra además de Fluffy, probablemente una buena cantidad de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos en contra de las Artes Oscuras que el otro necesita romper…

— ¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga? — preguntó alarmada Hermione.

— Sí… pero creo que no durará mucho…

_ **Capítulo 16: Nicolás Flamel** _


	17. Capítulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pues el primer libro no es sin Norbert... Norberta... Ahm...

Sin embargo, el Profesor Quirrell debía de ser más valiente de lo que habían pensado. En las semanas que siguieron se fue poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido en absoluto.

Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta para tratar de escuchar si Fluffy estaba gruñendo allí dentro. El Profesor Snape, en cambio, seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que para los amigos de Harry seguramente significaba que la Piedra estaba a salvo. Cada vez que Harry se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor.

Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. A Harry, Ron y Neville eso no les habría importado, pero les fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo.

— Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes — reclamó Ron un día, estudiando con Harry y Hermione.

— Diez semanas — replicó la chica. — Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel.

— Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años — le recordó el pelirrojo. — De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?

— ¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó...

Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, Neville y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella y Harry, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario.

— Nunca podré acordarme de esto — estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia.

Era realmente el primer día de buen clima desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire cálido anunciaban el verano.

Harry, que estaba buscando “díctamo” en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía:

— ¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?

Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar con su abrigo.

— Estaba mirando — dijo con una voz evasiva que rápidamente les llamó la atención. — ¿Y ustedes qué hacen? — cambió el tema, cuando de pronto pareció sospechar algo. — No estarán buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?

— Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos — dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente. — Y también sabemos lo que custodia se custodia en el tercer piso…

— ¡¡Shhh!! — le interrumpió Harry, dándole un manotazo en el hombro mientras Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba. — No puedes ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué te pasa?

— En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte — susurró Hermione, — sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy…

— Miren, vengan a verme más tarde — susurró Hagrid, acercándose a ellos. — No les prometo que les vaya a decir algo, pero no anden por ahí hablando cosas; los alumnos no deberían saber nada al respecto. Van a pensar que yo se los he contado…

— Te vemos más tarde, entonces — respondió Harry.

Hagrid miró nuevamente a su alrededor y se escabulló.

— ¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? — destacó el de lentes.

— ¿Creen que tiene que ver con la Piedra? — preguntó Hermione.

— Voy a ver en qué sección estaba — dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos.

Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.

— ¡Dragones! — susurró. — ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Miren estos dos: “Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda” y “Del huevo al Infierno”; “Guía para Guardianes de Dragones”… — comenzó a enumerar, mientras los apartaba uno a uno.

— Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, según puedo recordar — dijo Harry.

— Pero va contra nuestras leyes — dijo Ron. — Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Wizengamot en 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los _muggles_ no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón; es peligroso. Tendrías que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania.

— Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? — preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

— Por supuesto que hay — respondió Ron. — Hay dragones verdes en Gales, y dragones negros en Escocia. Al Ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los magos tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden.

— Entonces, ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? — insistió Hermione, con preocupación.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosque, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó “¿quién es?” antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos. En el interior el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.

— Entonces, ¿qué querían preguntarme? — dijo, antes de sentarse.

— Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy — preguntó directamente Harry, pues ya no había sentido dar más vueltas.

Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto.

— Por supuesto que no puedo — dijo. — En primer lugar, no lo sé. En segundo lugar, ya saben demasiado de por sí, así que tampoco se los diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts… Aunque eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?

— Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero claramente debes saberlo; ¡tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí! — dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó: — Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti.

Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo.

— Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo decirles esto… Déjenme ver… Yo le presté a Fluffy… luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos; déjenme recordar: la Profesora Sprout, el Profesor Flitwick, la Profesora McGonagall — contó con los dedos, — el Profesor Quirrell, y el mismo Director Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperen, me he olvidado de alguien… Oh, claro, el Profesor Snape.

Harry tenía la certeza de que las protecciones no serían fáciles de traspasar. Si el Profesor Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, entonces quien pudiera descifrar su protección le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores. Es probable que llegase a saber todos los encantamientos, salvo hasta ahora el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante Fluffy.

— Tú eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid? — preguntó Harry con ansiedad. — No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un Profesor?

— Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo — dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

— Bueno, eso es algo —murmuró Harry. — Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando.

— No puedo, Harry, lo siento — respondió el hombre. Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego y no pudo evitar mirar también.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Pero claramente ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo del caldero, había un enorme huevo negro.

— Ah — dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba. —Eso… eh…

— ¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? — preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo — Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.

— Lo gané — explicó Hagrid. — La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero.

— Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? — preguntó Hermione.

— Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco — dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada. — Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: “Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho”. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo cada media hora. Y miren, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego; son muy raros.

Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no.

— Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera — dijo, sólo para hincar en el primer problema obvio.

Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.

Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.

— Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila — suspiró Ron, mientras día tras día luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores.

Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Neville y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos. De hecho, eran tantas las labores para Neville que éste ya casi ni tenía tiempo para juntarse con los demás. Entonces, durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Harry una nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: “Está a punto de salir”.

Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.

— Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo? — reclamó el pelirrojo.

— Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos, y no podremos hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...

— ¡Cállate! — susurró Harry.

Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído? A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara.

Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el resto del receso y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana. Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.

— Ya casi está fuera — dijo cuando entraron.

El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí. Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación.

De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón forzó su salida, desparramando pedazos del huevo y el líquido interior sobre la mesa, antes de estirarse y aletear un poco. No era exactamente bonito. Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.

Estornudó, haciendo volar unas chispas.

— ¿No es precioso? — murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Éste le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos pequeños y muy delgados colmillos puntiagudos.

— ¡Bendito sea! Miren, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.

— Hagrid — cuestionó Hermione. — ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos?

Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Ron.

— Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina… Era un chico… Va corriendo hacia el colegio.

Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible: Malfoy había visto el dragón.

***

Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy durante la semana siguiente ponía nerviosos a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la obscura cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Déjalo ir — insistía Harry. — Déjalo en libertad.

— No puedo — decía Hagrid. — Es demasiado pequeño… se morirá.

Los tres miraron el dragón; había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. Su respiración era tan caliente que ya exhalaba vapor de las fosas nasales. Hagrid ya no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo, y había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo de la cabaña.

— He decidido llamarlo Norberto — dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos. — Ya me reconoce, miren. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá?

— Ha perdido el juicio — murmuró Ron a Harry.

— Hagrid — dijo Harry en voz muy alta, — espera un par de semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.

Hagrid se mordió el labio.

— Yo… yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo…

Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente con una idea.

— Charlie — le dijo.

— Tú también estás mal de la cabeza — rezongó Ron. — Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?

— No, torpe… Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad!

— ¡Genial! — dijo Ron. — ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?

Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie.

Así, la semana siguiente pareció alargarse. Habían decidido dejar a Hagrid solo lo más posible para no llamar más la atención, especialmente de Malfoy. Eso, sin mencionar además que Hermione y Harry comenzaron a estudiar con mucho más énfasis debido a los deberes extra; tanto era el trabajo extra, especialmente para ellos, que incluso el Profesor Flitwick le había suspendido los entrenamientos a Harry hasta el retorno del siguiente año, obviamente bajo la insistencia de que recordara hacer sus ejercicios de flujo e intensidad de magia.

La noche del miércoles, Harry y Hermione estaban sentados solos en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar las doce cuando se oyó un golpe en la ventana.

— ¡Es Hedwig! — dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar. — ¡Debe traer la respuesta de Charlie!

La chica se arrimó a su lado para leer la carta.

_“Querido Ron:_

_¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene; el problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podrían llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la obscuridad._

_Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible._

_Un abrazo,_

_Charlie”_

Se miraron.

— Pensé que podríamos tener una solución respecto al dragón… pero, ¿cómo le haremos para deambular por la escuela en la noche, y además con la criatura? ¡No podremos siquiera salir de la Torre Ravenclaw antes de que alguien nos sorprenda! — bufó Hermione, quien ya quería dar el tema por zanjado.

— Bueno… quizás haya algo que no te he mencionado… — admitió Harry, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Así, fue silenciosamente hasta su baúl y volvió para mostrarle la capa a Hermione. Después de asegurarle de que sólo la había usado para intentar entrar una vez a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, la muchacha se sintió tranquila respecto al peligroso regalo que Harry tenía en sus manos.

No será tan difícil… — dijo Harry. — Creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir al dragón y a dos de nosotros.

La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberto… y de lo que sea que estuviera planificando Malfoy.

Sin embargo, se encontraron con un obstáculo. Aunque Hermione trataba de no estar inmiscuida en absoluto respecto al asunto del dragón, y mucho menos deambular de noche y correr el riesgo de ser capturada, reconocía que permitir que Harry tuviera que ir a buscar a Ron era mucho más riesgoso todavía. Así, sin más, finalmente decidió que lo mejor era partir con Harry apenas se pudiera.

Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer.

Era una noche obscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba tenis contra las paredes.

Hagrid tenía a Norberto listo y encerrado en una gran jaula.

— Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje — dijo Hagrid con voz amable. — Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo.

Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Harry que Norberto le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.

— ¡Adiós, Norberto! — sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también. — ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!

Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norberto por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra… Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil.

— ¡Ya casi llegamos! — resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.

Después de todo lo transcurrido, el jardín interior y los vestíbulos, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien; Hermione inhaló con ansias el aire que llegaba a ella por el viento de semejante altura.

Sentándose en la terraza, esperaron, con Norberto moviéndose de tanto en tanto en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad.

Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias.

¡Por fin! Norberto se iba… se iba… se había ido.

Harry ya pensaba en volver a la Torre Ravenclaw cuando se fijó en su amiga. Hermione tenía la vista perdida en el cielo pese a las densas nubes que cubrían las estrellas. Por alguna razón, su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al ver su rostro en la luz nocturna, con el viento jugando con su cabello. Sin más, él se sentó a su lado y disfrutó de la calma del momento junto a ella, mientras empuñaba la capa con una de sus manos. Hermione, después de un tiempo, puso su mano sobre la mano de Harry, sin dirigiéndole palabra ni mirada alguna, para sorpresa del chico.

Allí se quedaron unos momentos, hasta que finalmente la chica se puso de pie, indicando que ya era hora de volver.

_ **Capítulo 17: El Ridgeback Noruego** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
Mil perdones por no actualizar el capítulo antes. El fin de año ya me está consumiendo.  
La buena noticia... Es que ya tenemos escrito hasta lo que sería el final del segundo libro, así que tenemos esta serie para rato.  
Muchas gracias a quienes se dieron el trabajo de leer. Nos vemos (espero) el martes :D


	18. Capítulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La hora inevitable se acerca... Nos acercamos al final del primer libro. ¿Qué sorpresas nos traerá?

La temperatura comenzaba a aumentar, los tonos del ambiente se tornaban más cálidos, y los exámenes se acercaban cada vez más junto al verano y el cierre del año.

Las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban cualquier distracción de su mente, incluso cualquier cosa relacionada con el tercer piso. Él y Hermione se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tratando de recordar los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, aprendiendo de memoria hechizos y encantamientos, y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos. Fue efectivamente en un descanso, con su mente divagando del cansancio, que una idea pasó por su mente mientras refrescaban su mente con el aire nocturno, en la terraza.

— Hermione — partió. — ¿No se te hace el cerbero conocido de algo infantil?

— ¿Algo infantil? — cuestionó la otra, tratando de comprender la repentina divagación. — Te refieres a la mitología y otros cuentos que hemos visto de niños, ¿no?

— Sí, eso. Es mitología griega, ¿no? — continuó, mirando hacia el horizonte.

— Sí — respondió la otra, haciendo memoria. — Por un lado, están las labores de Heraklés, en la que el héroe llevó al animal ante la presencia de un rey… y por otro, está el mito de Orfeús, quien calmó al animal… — y se detuvo en seco, como si le hubieran bañado con un balde de agua congelada.

Harry la quedó mirando, con algo de temor. Parece que hacer esa memoria no fue tan errado después de todo.

— Orfeús, para poder entrar al Averno, calmó al cerbero con su música — le susurró finalmente Hermione. — Sí el mito es correcto, así se debería pasar ese desafío… ¿cómo se puede confiar en algo tan obvio? — masculló la chica, lo más bajo que pudo.

— Tal parece que los magos están tan concentrados en la hechicería que no ven lo más lógico — se burló un poco Harry. — Es decir, imagínate que si no fuera que vimos ciencias en la escuela, habrían muchas cosas que desconoceríamos incluso graduándonos de Hogwarts.

— Jeje, tienes razón — río un poco la otra. — Entonces deberíamos confiar en ello. Pero eso no nos libra de rendir nuestros exámenes — le recordó, llevando a Harry de nuevo a la Sala Común a estudiar.

Sin embargo, en los días siguientes, había detalles que llamaron demasiado la atención de los muchachos. Por un lado, Harry y Hermione se percataron de que el Profesor Quirrell cada vez se veía más pálido y débil, e incluso más delgado de lo que ya era, con unas horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos, las que claramente parecía tratar de ocultar; por otro lado, Hagrid muchas veces no les recibía en su cabaña, o bien les pedía que se fueran temprano de vuelta al castillo, debido a que había algo maligno rondando por el Bosque Prohibido, y estaba tratando de darle caza, al punto de considerar que quizás sería bueno pedir algo de ayuda extra con tal de dar con la criatura.

Pero eso no fue ni lo más siniestro ni lo peor.

En la semana anterior a los exámenes, Harry comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada en su cicatriz, y a medida que los días avanzaban ésta se hacía más frecuente e insistente. Sin embargo, trató de no darle mucha mayor importancia.

Finalmente las fechas de exámenes habían llegado. Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito; les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento anti-trampa.

También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio. La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes. Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas, mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar.

Harry lo hizo todo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en la frente, un dolor tan insistente que no le permitía concentrarse lo necesario para responder todo lo que sabía. Neville pensaba que Harry tenía un caso grave de nerviosismo, en especial porque el de lentes decía que no podía dormir por las noches… Pero la verdad era que Harry se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pesadilla, que se había vuelto peor, porque la figura encapuchada aparecía chorreando una extraña sangre plateada por donde debería estar su boca, haciéndolo mucho más tenebroso de lo que ya era.

El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el fantasma del Profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Harry no pudo evitar alegrarse como el resto.

— Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé — dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado. — No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfrico el Vehemente.

A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron y Neville dijeron que se sentían bastante mal, así que fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol. Cerca de ellos, los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla.

— Basta de repasos — suspiró aliviado Ron, estirándose en la hierba. — Puedes alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue. No hace falta preocuparse ahora.

Harry se frotaba la frente, con dolor. Neville, al verlo, decidió ir a buscar algo de beber, creyendo que le ayudaría a relajarse.

— ¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! — estalló finalmente Harry, enfadado. — Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora.

— Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey — sugirió Hermione. — Neville te lo ha sugerido varias veces ya.

— No estoy enfermo — dijo Harry. — Creo que es un aviso… como si el peligro se acercase o algo así…

Ron no podía moverse, hacía demasiado calor como para intentarlo.

— Harry, relájate. Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que alguien fuera capaz de encontrar la manera de pasar todos los resguardos del tercer piso… y Neville jugará _quidditch_ en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore para dar la pista del Primer Guardián.

Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante. Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione le dijo:

— Eso es debido a los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos realizado ese examen.

Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes. Entonces vio por el contorno de su ojo una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas. Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante Fluffy… nunca… pero…

Harry súbitamente se puso de pie de un salto.

— ¿Adónde vas? — preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.

— Acabo de pensar en algo — dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido. — Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.

— ¿Por qué? — suspiró Hermione, levantándose.

— No sé cómo no me di cuenta —dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba. — ¿Acaso no les parece raro? Lo que más deseaba Hagrid era un dragón, y de pronto aparece un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo… ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

— ¿En qué estás pensando? — preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle.

Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, desgranando guisantes en un gran recipiente.

— Hola — dijo sonriente. — ¿Han terminado ya los exámenes? ¿Tienen tiempo para beber algo?

— Sí, por favor — dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

— No. Tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo: ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?

— No lo sé — dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia. — No se quitó la capa.

Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.

— No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de Hogsmeade, la aldea cercana. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.

Harry se acercó a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?

— Puede ser — dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar. — Sí… Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí… Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba… se lo expliqué… y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón… y luego… no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas — y entonces carraspeó, tratando de pasar por alto lo incómodo de mencionar algo tan vergonzoso a chicos de once y doce años. — Déjame ver… ah, sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería… pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado… Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil.

— ¿Y él… pareció interesado en Fluffy? — preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.

— Bueno… sí… es normal — continuó Hagrid, como si fuera algo sin importancia en absoluto. — ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música…

De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado, poniéndose pálido como la nieve. Sin embargo, no alcanzó siquiera a mencionar lo último cuando Harry salió corriendo hacia el castillo, apenas seguido por los otros. Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío después de haber estado en el parque.

— Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore — dijo Harry. — Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante Fluffy… y claramente no fue difícil después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea… — sin embargo, pronto se detuvo en medio del lugar, mirando en todas direcciones. — ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?

Ron y Hermione miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde estaban los aposentos Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.

— Tendremos que… —empezó a decir Harry pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí dentro?

Era la profesora McGonagall, quien llevaba muchos libros flotando a punta de su varita.

— Queremos ver al Director Dumbledore — dijo súbitamente Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a Ron y Harry.

— ¿Ver al Director Dumbledore? — repitió la Profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué?

Harry tragó. ¿Y ahora qué?

— Es algo secreto — dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la Profesora McGonagall pareció molestarse.

— El Director Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos — dijo con frialdad. — Recibió una lechuza urgente del Ministro de Magia y salió volando hacia Londres de inmediato.

— ¿Se fue? — preguntó Harry con aire desesperado. — ¿Ahora?

— El Director Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos…

— Pero esto es importante.

— ¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?

— Mire — dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución, aunque igualmente bajando algo la voz, — Profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal…

Fue evidente que la Profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que flotaban ante ella cayeron súbitamente al suelo y ni se molestó en levantarlos nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo es que saben…? — farfulló.

— Profesora, creo… No. Sé que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el Director Dumbledore.

La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.

— El Director Dumbledore regresará mañana — dijo finalmente. — No sé cómo han descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero pueden quedarse tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla; está demasiado bien protegida.

— Pero Profesora…

— Harry, sé de lo que estoy hablando — dijo en tono cortante. Agitó su varita para ordenar y volver a hacer levitar sus libros. — Les sugiero que salgan y disfruten del sol.

Pero no lo hicieron. Simplemente se quedaron plantados allí, viendo a la mujer continuar su camino.

— Será esta noche — dijo Harry una vez que se aseguraron de que la Profesora McGonagall no podía oírlos. — El enemigo cruzará por el tercer piso. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore; él envió esa nota. Estoy seguro que el Ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore.

— Pero, ¿qué podemos…?

Hermione carraspeó. Harry y Ron la quedaron mirando, y ella simplemente apuntó en una dirección con sus ojos: el Profesor Snape estaba allí.

— Buenas tardes — dijo amablemente.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron sin decir nada, pero en cambio Harry respondió cordialmente el saludo.

— No deberían estar dentro en un día soleado como éste —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.

— Nosotros… — comenzó Harry, sin idea clara de lo que diría.

— Deben ser más cuidadosos — continuó el Profesor Snape. — Si los ven rondando por aquí, pueden pensar que van a hacer alguna cosa mala… y algo así, justo después de los exámenes, puede dar muy malas impresiones.

Harry se ruborizó. Los tres se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape llamó al de lentes, quien se detuvo en su lugar para que el profesor lo pudiera alcanzar.

— Ten cuidado, Harry — le susurró, asegurándose de que no había nadie más cerca. — Si se te ocurre vagabundear esta noche, deberías prepararte: que te pillen y expulsen podría ser el menor de tus problemas — y entonces tomó una postura algo más altiva, mirándolo con desdén. — Que pases un buen día.

Sin más, se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores. Harry, en cambio, volvió con sus amigos y juntos salieron hasta la escalera de piedra, al otro lado de las enormes puertas del vestíbulo de entrada al castillo.

— Bueno… supongo que no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad? — dijo Harry, después de unos instantes.

Los otros dos lo miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban con determinación.

— Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes que cualquiera y conseguiré la Piedra.

— ¡Estás loco! — exclamó Ron.

— ¡No puedes! — continuó Hermione. — ¿Después de todo lo que nos han dicho y lo que sabemos? Aunque lograras pasar las protecciones, ¡te van a expulsar!

— ¡No me importa! — estalló el chico. — No entiendo por qué, pero siento que es necesario correr el riesgo, ¡y nadie quiere ayudarnos! No es un objeto que un mago cualquiera quiera robar… ¡podría significar el surgir de un nuevo Mago Tenebroso, y los adultos están haciendo vista gorda!

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — se exasperó Ron. — Además, no es como que sepas lo que fueron los tiempos de _quién-tú-sabes_…

— Exacto, Harry… No es como que cualquier mago tenga el poder para entrar a Hogwarts pateando puertas, y mucho menos hacerle frente a gente como Dumbledore una vez comiencen a tener poder — recalcó Hermione, tratando de calmar al de lentes.

— No, pero Hitler no necesitó hacerse al poder pateando puertas… — masculló Harry, para sorpresa de Hermione.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Ron, sin pensar.

— La Segunda Guerra Mundial de los muggles — resumió Harry. — No te lo puedo explicar ahora si es que no sabes del tema. Sin embargo, algo en mí me dice que hemos descubierto lo de la Piedra por una razón, y estamos a tiempo de protegerla cuando parece que nadie lo hará — dijo, frotándose la cicatriz.

Hermione y Ron se miraron unos momentos antes de mirar nuevamente a su amigo. Claramente nada de lo que le dijeran iba a hacerle cambiar de parecer.

— Tienes razón, Harry — dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.

— Voy a llevar la capa invisible — dijo Harry. — Es una suerte tenerla conmigo.

— ¿Pero nos cubrirá a los tres? —preguntó Ron, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿A… nosotros tres?

— Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?

— Por supuesto que no — dijo Hermione con voz enérgica. — ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a revisar mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva…

— Pero si nos atrapan, también van a expulsarlos…

— No si yo puedo evitarlo — dijo Hermione con severidad. — Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso, y puedo usarlo en nuestro favor.

Tras la cena, Harry y Hermione permanecieron sentados en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, entre libros y cuadernos. Nadie les molestó, en especial aquellos que sabían muy bien que ellos se enfrascaban bastante en sus estudios… aunque a veces parecían salir algunos sutiles rumores entre las chicas de por qué Hermione permanecía siempre junto a Harry.

Ellos hicieron caso omiso a cualquier distracción, como cuando realmente se dedicaban a estudiar, y permanecieron concentrados en sus propios asuntos hasta bien avanzada la noche. Cuando finalmente se fueron a dormir los últimos Ravenclaw que quedaban en la Sala Común, un par de chicas que pasaron el tiempo hablando de astronomía y algunos nostálgicos temas de la vida personal, Harry sacó su capa de debajo de su túnica, que había sacado del baúl junto a los libros, cuadernos y croquera antes de sentarse con Hermione a esperar el paso de las horas.

Ambos se miraron fijamente unos instantes. Harry estaba claramente determinado, pero su amiga aún tenía temor, y sólo encontraba coraje en la presencia del chico de lentes. Así, ambos finalmente asintieron, se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos y cruzaron la puerta del águila.

Avanzaron sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la torre donde debería estar la Sala Común de Gryffindor, tras el retrato de la dama gorda. Tal como acordaron, se pusieron junto al marco y Harry, aún invisible, golpeó el marco con un ritmo determinado. La mujer del cuadro despertó de golpe.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — preguntó la dama gorda, asustada, pero nada había ante sus ojos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el retrato se abrió como una puerta, descubriendo a Ron por el otro lado, quien rápidamente se ocultó bajo la capa. La dama gorda volvió a su lugar, buscando a quien pudiera haber abierto la entrada secreta de Gryffindor… sin éxito alguno.

Moviéndose rápidamente entre las tinieblas del castillo, alegremente no se toparon con nadie hasta llegar a la escalera que se dirigía al tercer piso. Sin embargo, Peeves estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.

— ¿Quién anda por ahí? — dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros. — Sé que están aquí, aunque no pueda verlos. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables?

Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo.

— Llamaré a Filch. Debo hacerlo si algo anda por ahí y es invisible…

Harry tuvo súbitamente una idea.

— Peeves… — dijo en un ronco susurro. — El Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible.

Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.

— Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría — dijo en tono meloso. — Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación… no lo vi… ¡Oh, por supuesto que no, usted es invisible! Perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor.

— Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves — gruñó Harry. — Mantente lejos de este lugar esta noche.

— Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré — dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire. — Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan de maravilla; yo no lo molestaré.

Y con algo de temor desapareció.

— ¡Genial, Harry! — susurró Ron.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde ya estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.

— Bueno, ya lo ven — dijo Harry con calma. — Alguien ya ha pasado ante Fluffy.

Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros dos.

— Si quieren regresar, no se los reprocharé — dijo. — Incluso pueden llevarse la capa; no la voy a necesitar.

— No seas estúpido — dijo Ron.

— Vamos contigo — concluyó Hermione.

Harry empujó la puerta. Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos profundos gruñidos. Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos furiosos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos aunque no pudiera verlos, y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.

Parecía algo confundido y somnoliento, pues apenas si parecía tener ánimos de erguirse.

— ¿Qué tiene en los pies? — susurró Hermione.

— Parece un arpa — dijo Ron. — Deben haberla usado para hacerlo dormir…

— Entonces debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar — concluyó Harry. — Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?

Sabía que no tenían tiempo para pensar, pero no sabía si usar la tosca flauta que Hagrid le regaló serviría de algo. Quizás podría atraer el arpa hacía ellos, pero no sabía tocarla ni cómo encantarla para que tocara por si sola… pero pronto sus ideas fueron interrumpidas.

Con temor y una voz algo quebradiza, Hermione comenzó a cantar. Desde las primeras notas los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Poco a poco los gruñidos se fueron apagando, y el cerbero se tumbó hacia un costado, profundamente dormido. Hermione parecía que apenas si respiraba, pero comenzó a ganar confianza una vez el enorme perro se durmió.

— Sigue cantando — advirtió Ron a Hermione, mientras salía de la capa.

Miró en todas direcciones, buscando el acceso que resguardaba el perro, hasta que finalmente se percató de una trampilla, no muy lejos de donde estaba el arpa. Rápidamente se arrastró hasta la trampilla para examinarla más de cerca. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas.

— Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla — dijo Ron, espiando por encima del lomo del perro

Sin embargo, se percató de que Harry apenas si se había quitado la capa y se había quedado mirando a Hermione cantar. Rápidamente fue hacia él y lo sacó de sus pensamientos para que le ayudara a encaminar a la chica hasta la trampilla mientras volvían a doblar la capa para llevársela con ellos.

— Muy bien — dijo Ron una vez estuvieron cerca. Apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió.

— ¿Qué puedes ver? — preguntó Harry, susurrando con ansiedad mientras guardaba la capa bajo su túnica.

— Nada… sólo obscuridad… No hay forma de bajar; hay que dejarse caer.

Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo. Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Ron y dijo:

— Si algo me sucede, no sigan. Vayan directamente a la lechucería y envíen a Hedwig hacia Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo — respondió Ron.

— Nos veremos en un minuto, espero…

Y Harry se dejó caer. El frío aire húmedo se hizo sentir en su piel mientras caía, caía, caía y… ¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con sus ojos aún desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.

— ¡Todo bien! — gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello que era la abertura de la trampilla a la distancia. — ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave! ¡Puedes saltar!

Ron siguió esa indicación de inmediato, aterrizando al lado de Harry

— ¿Qué es esta cosa? —fueron sus primeras palabras.

— No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione!

El lejano canto se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado, cayendo al otro lado de Harry.

— Debemos de estar varios metros debajo del colegio — dijo la niña.

— Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí — dijo Ron.

— ¿Te alegras? — gritó Hermione. — ¡Miren!

Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. Harry y Ron, en cambio, ya tenían las piernas y la cadera totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.

Hermione pudo liberarse a tiempo de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada cómo los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con mayor rapidez.

— ¡Dejen de moverse! — ordenó Hermione. — Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!

— Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda — gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.

— ¡Cállate, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! — gritó Hermione, aterrada.

— ¡Por favor, date prisa! ¡No puedo respirar! — jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.

— Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo la Profesora Sprout? — se hablaba, cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse. — Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad…

— ¡Entonces enciende un fuego! — dijo Harry.

— Sí… por supuesto… ¡pero no tengo con qué! — gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos del estrés.

— ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? — preguntó Ron. — ¡¿Eres una maga o no?!

Hermione se dio un manotazo en la frente. Sacó su varita de entre sus mangas y la agitó.

— _Ignis Fatuus_ — dijo, al tiempo que llamas azules salían de su varita y comenzaban a ubicarse alrededor de la planta.

En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.

— Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione — dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara.

— Sí — dijo Ron, — y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en momentos de crisis. Porque eso de _“no tengo con qué”_… francamente…

— Por aquí — interrumpió el de lentes, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino.

Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Harry pensó en los calabozos del castillo.

— ¿Oyes algo? — susurró de repente Ron.

Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de más adelante.

— ¿Crees que sea un fantasma?

— No lo sé… a mí me parecen alas.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.

— ¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? — preguntó Ron.

— Es probable — contestó Harry. — No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos… Bueno, no hay nada que hacer… voy a correr.

Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

Los otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con el hechizo _Alohomora_.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — preguntó Ron.

— Esos pájaros… no pueden estar sólo por decoración — dijo Hermione, mirándolos con curiosidad.

Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando… ¿Brillando?

— No son pájaros — dijo de pronto Harry. — ¡Son llaves! ¡Llaves aladas! Entonces eso debe significar… — Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves. — Sí… ahí están las escobas… ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!

— ¡Pero hay cientos de llaves! — se quejó Hermione.

Ron se volvió hacia la puerta y examinó la cerradura.

— Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, probablemente de plata… como la manija.

Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Ron y Hermione trataban de atraparlas para poder analizarlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas.

Sin embargo, Harry era capaz de verlas a todas con lujo de detalle; tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la gente común no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura.

— ¡Es ésa! — gritó a los otros, apuntándola como pudo. — Esa grande… allí… no, ahí… La que tienes alas color azul-brillante. Las plumas de sus alas están aplastadas por un lado.

Sin más, Harry sostuvo su varita y empleó el hechizo _Accio_, sin éxito alguno.

— Deben estar protegidas, obviamente — dijo Hermione.

— Bueno, no se perdía nada con intentarlo — le respondió Harry, volviendo a guardar su varita.

Ron, sin esperar más, se lanzó a toda velocidad en la dirección que había indicado el de lentes, pero las llaves velozmente se apartaron y chocó contra el techo, casi cayéndose de la escoba.

— ¡Tenemos que encerrarla! — indicó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada. — Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien… ¡AHORA!

Ron se lanzó en picada y Hermione subió en vertical. La llave fácilmente los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared. Harry instintivamente se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Los vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación.

Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió hacia la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta. Funcionó. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada.

— ¿Listos? — preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta.

Sus amigos le asintieron. Abrió la puerta.

La habitación siguiente estaba tan obscura que no pudieron ver nada, pero una vez ingresaron al cuarto, la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso: estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y talladas de piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? — susurró Harry.

— Está claro, ¿no? — le dijo Ron. — Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación.

Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver la puerta hacia el siguiente cuarto.

— ¿Cómo…? — dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

— Creo que vamos a tener que ser piezas — contestó Ron, pensativo.

El pelirrojo se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco para mirar a Ron.

— ¿Tenemos que… unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar?

El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros dos.

— Esto hay que pensarlo… — dijo. — Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras.

Harry y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Después de unos momentos les dijo:

— Bueno, no se ofendan, pero ninguno de ustedes es muy bueno en ajedrez…

— No nos ofendemos — dijo rápidamente Harry. — Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer.

— Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar del alfil izquierdo, y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry.

— ¿Y qué harás tú?

— Yo reemplazaré al caballo.

Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon.

— Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez — dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero.

Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante.

Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían?

— Harry… muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha — indicó el pelirrojo a su amigo, de repente.

Moverse no parecía ser tan complicado. Sin embargo, la primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo.

— Tuve que dejar que sucediera — dijo Ron, conmovido. — Eso te deja libre para coger ese alfil, Hermione.

Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido.

— Ya casi terminamos — murmuró de pronto. — Déjenme pensar…

La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.

— Sí… — murmuró nuevamente Ron. — Es la única forma… tengo que dejar que me cojan.

— ¡NO! — gritaron Harry y Hermione.

— ¡Esto es ajedrez! — dijo enfadado el pelirrojo. — ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá… y eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry.

— Pero…

— ¿Quieres la Piedra Filosofal o no?

— Ron…

— ¡Si no se dan prisa, van a conseguir la Piedra antes que nosotros!

No había nada que hacer.

— ¿Listo? — preguntó Ron al aire, con el rostro pálido pero decidido. — Allá voy. ¡Y no se queden una vez que hayamos ganado! — recalcó, apuntándoles con seriedad.

Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca respondió, dando un paso hacia él. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado para dejarlo con las demás piezas. Parecía desmayado.

Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies del chico. Habían ganado. Las piezas hicieron una reverencia y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.

— ¿Y si él está…? — flaqueó Hermione.

— Él estará bien — dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. — ¿Qué crees que nos queda?

— Tuvimos a Sprout con el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber sido quien hechizó las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja las pruebas de Quirrell y Snape…

Habían llegado a otra puerta.

— ¿Lista? —susurró Harry.

— Lista.

Harry empujó y abrió. Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con sus túnicas. Con ojos llorosos debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.

— Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste — susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas. — Vamos… no puedo respirar…

Abrieron la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía… Pero no había nada terrorífico allí. Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila sobre una mesa.

— Claramente es Snape — dijo Harry. — ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, sino que era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron por delante. Estaban atrapados.

— ¡Mira! —Hermione cogió un rollo de papel que estaba frente a las botellas, sobre la mesa. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:

_El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás. Dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, pero sólo una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, mientras que otra llevará al que lo beba hacia atrás._

_Dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidas en la fila. Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre. Para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

_La primera. Por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse, siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga._

_La segunda. Son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga._

_La tercera. Como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior._

_La cuarta. La segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que habría esperado que hiciera en un momento así.

— Muy bueno — dijo Hermione. — Esto no es magia… es lógica… es un acertijo. Ya hemos comprobado que muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una sola pizca de lógica, y que podrían quedarse aquí para siempre…

— Pero claramente nosotros no, ¿verdad? — le sonrió Harry, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

— Por supuesto que no — dijo Hermione, con algo de alegría. — Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro, y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.

— Pero, ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?

— Dame un minuto.

Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.

— Lo tengo — dijo. — La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.

Harry miró a la diminuta botella.

— Aquí hay suficiente sólo para uno de nosotros — dijo. — No hay más que un trago, y no podemos recrearla en este momento aunque supiéramos la receta.

Se miraron.

— ¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?

Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.

— Tú bebe de ésa —le indicó Harry al tiempo que le pasaba la capa de invisibilidad. — Vuelve por Ron y tomen las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Así podrán salir rápidamente por la trampilla evitando a Fluffy. Con la capa vayan directamente a la lechucería y envíen a Hedwig a Dumbledore; lo necesitamos. Puedo intentar ganar algo de tiempo, pero dudo que pueda hacer mucho

— Pero Harry… ¿y si hay más de una persona allí?

— Bueno, espero haber sido buen estudiante del Profesor Flitwick —dijo Harry, con determinación mientras palpaba donde tenía guardada su varita.

Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Harry… Eres un gran mago, ¿lo sabes?

— No soy tan bueno como tú — le contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.

— ¿Yo? — se rió Hermione. — ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes: amistad… valentía… ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado! — terminó, mirándolo con ansiedad.

— Bebe primero — dijo Harry. — Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿verdad?

— Totalmente — dijo Hermione.

Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció.

— No es veneno, ¿verdad? — dijo Harry con voz anhelante.

— No… pero parece hielo.

— Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto — le apresuró el chico.

— Buena suerte… y ten cuidado…

— ¡VETE!

Hermione dio media vuelta y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura. Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.

— Allá voy — dijo, y bebió el contenido de un trago.

Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras lamían su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban.

Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego obscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la entrada de la última habitación.

_ **Capítulo 18: A través de la trampilla** _


	19. Capítulo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El enfrentamiento con Quirrel, un poco diferente al original, claro está :D

Allí estaba el Profesor Quirrell.

— ¡Usted! — exclamó Harry, sorprendido.

Quirrell sonrió. En su rostro no había ni pizca de su típico semblante ni sus tics nerviosos.

— Yo… — comenzó a decir, con calma, — me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter.

— No creía que alguien como usted estaría aquí. Es profesor de Hogwarts, e incluso participó en las protecciones para la Piedra Filosofal.

— ¿Oh? — Quirrell rió, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda. — Sí, es verdad que participé, pero fue con el gran fin de obtener la Piedra para mi Maestro. ¿Quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profesor Quirrell? ¡Ja! — y pronto su semblante se obscureció con molestia. — Pero Dumbledore es muy astuto; los profesores sólo conocen la protección que ellos mismos pusieron, no la protección de los demás, así que tardé bastante en descubrir los secretos para acceder a esta cámara.

Harry no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía serlo.

— ¡Entonces fue usted, en el partido de _quidditch_!

— ¡Así es! **Yo** traté de matarte — dijo, con grandilocuencia. — Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corrió a prenderle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de _quidditch_, rompiendo el contacto visual que tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y habría hecho estallar tu cerebro… y lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera conjurado un contramaleficio, tratando de salvarte.

Harry frunció el ceño. La sorpresa dio paso al desprecio, y la determinación se fortaleció en los ánimos desafiantes del chico.

— No importa… — concluyó Quirrell. — Esta noche morirás, para satisfacción de mi Maestro.

Entonces Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza.

— La verdad es que eres realmente molesto, Potter — continuó monologando el hombre. — Deslizándote por el colegio, tal y como en Halloween, donde interrumpiste justo cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra.

— ¿Entonces usted fue quien dejó entrar al trol? — gruñó el chico.

— Claro. Tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por allí para buscarte junto al joven Weasley, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directamente al tercer piso para detenerme… y no sólo mi monstruo no pudo matarte, sino que me fue imposible pasar al cerbero y a Snape al mismo tiempo — entonces hizo una ligera pausa antes de sonreírle con petulancia. — Ahora, espera allí con tranquilidad, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo antes de ofrecerte como obsequio a mi Maestro.

De pronto, Harry vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell. Era el espejo de _Muir Edised_, en su esplendor.

— Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra — murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco. — Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así… pero él está en Londres. Cuando regrese, yo ya estaré muy lejos.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue tratar de que Quirrell siguiera hablando y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo.

— Lo vi a usted en el bosque junto a un encapuchado una noche… —dijo de golpe.

— Sí, creo que sé a qué noche te refieres… — dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior. — Snape me estaba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre ha sospechado de mí. Trató de asustarme… Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a Lord Voldemort de mi lado…

Entonces el temor de Harry finalmente se materializó: no era cualquier mago tenebroso quien trataba de conseguir la Piedra Filosofal, sino que Voldemort en persona. Las cosas habían dado un giro muy peligroso.

Quirrell salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado.

— Veo la Piedra en mis manos… se la presento a mi Maestro… pero ¿dónde está?

Harry luchó otro poco con las sogas, pero no se aflojaron ni un poco. Tenía que evitar que Quirrell centrara toda su atención en el espejo.

— Se supone que Voldemort está muerto — le dijo.

Ante eso Quirrell se detuvo y se volteó para verlo con desprecio.

— ¿Acaso crees que un mago tan poderoso podría morir como si nada, de repente? — bufó. — Desde la antigüedad que existen hechiceros que han estudiado la vida y la muerte, e incluso algunos han buscado la inmortalidad. La Piedra Filosofal es sólo uno de los resultados de tan ancestrales investigaciones… ¡Obviamente Lord Voldemort puede haber encontrado otras soluciones!

Y sin más, volvió a analizar el espejo, aunque esta vez con algo más de presura.

— Sin embargo, aunque fuera tan poderoso, lo tiene a usted trabajando solo para conseguirle la Piedra — trató de burlarse Harry, aún pensando en soluciones.

Por primera vez, un espasmo de temor y angustia cruzó el rostro de Quirrell.

— Te equivocas… Él está conmigo donde quiera que vaya; él es un gran mago y yo soy débil, y por eso algunas veces me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi Maestro — dijo con calma. — Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba: no hay ni mal ni bien, ¡sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para comprenderlo! Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo… — y Quirrell se estremeció súbitamente. — No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar la Piedra en Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó… y decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca…

La voz de Quirrell se apagó y maldijo entre dientes mientras seguía buscando solución a su búsqueda. La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina, tratando de salir de su propio aprieto.

— No comprendo… ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Acaso tengo que romperlo?

Harry seguía viendo como Quirrell miraba por cada rincón del espejo, golpeándolo de vez en cuando con los dedos, e incluso tanteándolo con la varita.

Harry comprendió entonces que mientras Quirrell fuera incapaz de encontrar la solución al acertijo del espejo, la Piedra Filosofal estaría a salvo. Lo único que debía hacer era seguir ganando tiempo y mantenerse vivo hasta que Dumbledore volviera a Hogwarts.

Trató de torcerse hacia un lado, intentando escapar sin que Quirrell lo notara, pero las sogas que lo ataban, especialmente las que tenía alrededor de los tobillos, estaban tan tensas que le hicieron caer. Quirrell no le prestó atención; seguía hablando para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!

Y para el horror de Harry, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del mismo Quirrell.

— Utiliza al muchacho…

Instantáneamente Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry.

— Sí… Potter, ven aquí.

Chasqueó los dedos y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie.

— Ven aquí — repitió Quirrell — Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves.

Harry se aproximó con cautela, mirando fijamente al hombre.

_“Tengo que mentir…”_ — pensó, desesperado. — _“Solo tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que veo, nada más.”_

Quirrell se le acercó por detrás. Harry pudo sentir el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de Quirrell. Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir.

Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera increíble había conseguido la Piedra.

— ¿Bien? — dijo Quirrell con impaciencia. — ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Harry, reuniendo todo el coraje posible, le contestó:

— Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos — inventó. — Yo… he ganado la Copa de la Casa para Ravenclaw.

Quirrell maldijo otra vez.

— Quítate de ahí — dijo.

Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna en el bolsillo. ¿Se atrevería a escapar? Pero no había dado cinco pasos hacia atrás cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque pudo ver que Quirrell no movía los labios.

— Él te está mintiendo, ¡tarado!

— ¡Potter, vuelve aquí! — gritó Quirrell. — ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

La voz aguda se oyó otra vez.

— Déjame hablar con él… cara a cara…

— ¡Maestro! ¡No tiene la suficiente fuerza todavía!

— Tengo fuerza suficiente… para esto — volvió a decir la voz, tajante.

Harry sintió como si un encantamiento lo hubiera clavado en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo. Petrificado, observó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder? El turbante cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él, además de que se veía antinaturalmente calvo. Entonces… Quirrell se dio vuelta lentamente…

Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Era de un color tan blanco como el marfil, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes.

— Harry Potter… —susurró.

Harry quiso de retroceder del temor, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

— ¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? — dijo la cara. — No más que en sombra y quimera… Ahora puedo adquirir forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro ser… Pero puedes imaginar que siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes. La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas… gracias al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque. Pero cuando tenga el Elixir de la Vida, ¡seré capaz de crear un nuevo cuerpo para mí! — y, tan increíble como asquerosamente, el rostro sonrió con malvada ambición. — Ahora… ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?

Él lo sabía. La idea fue tan terrible que hizo que de pronto las piernas de Harry se tambalearan.

— No seas tonto — se burló el rostro. — Sería mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí… o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres. Murieron pidiéndome misericordia…

— ¡MENTIRA! — gritó de pronto Harry, con furia.

Quirrell caminaba hacia atrás con tal que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía.

— Qué conmovedor — dijo. — Siempre tuve en consideración la valentía. Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes… Maté primero a tu padre, quien luchó con valor; pero tu madre no tenía que morir, a decir verdad… pero ella trató de protegerte. Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano.

— ¡NUNCA!

Harry, agitado y lleno de adrenalina, se movió hacia la puerta en llamas.

— ¡ATRÁPALO! — gritó Voldemort, y al momento siguiente Harry sintió la mano de Quirrell sujetando su muñeca.

De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele en dos, tal como ocurrió durante el partido de _quidditch_. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo soltó. El dolor en la cabeza se detuvo al instante.

Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Quirrell y lo vio doblado de dolor, mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos.

— ¡Atrápalo! ¡ATRÁPALO! — rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell arremetió contra Harry, pero éste sacó rápidamente su varita.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ — gritó el chico, enviando al otro varios metros más allá.

Quirrell tardó un poco en recomponerse, especialmente porque el encantamiento le golpeó en la cara. Sin embargo, hizo su mayor esfuerzo, temeroso de las represalias de Voldemort si es que fallaba en ese momento.

— ¡No se te ocurra escapar, Potter! — gimió Quirrell, tambaleándose un poco.

Pero pronto pudo ver que Harry no se había movido de donde estaba. Estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, viéndolo con furia a través de sus lentes.

— Jajaja, ¡sí! — rió la cara. — Veo que eres incluso más valiente que tu padre, muchacho. Ahora, ¡acabalo! — ordenó finalmente.

Y, antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar apropiadamente, Quirrell sacó su propia varia y lanzó una serie de conjuros contra él. Afortunadamente, sus reflejos le permitieron esquivar algunos al tiempo que comenzaba a conjurar _Protego_ entre dientes.

— Oh, ya veo que era cierto que Flitwick te estaba enseñando duelo mágico — sonrió Quirrell. — ¡Pero deberías tener muy claro que uno o dos encantamientos son insignificantes contra un adulto que conoce un gran arsenal de hechizos y técnicas!

Y, sin decir palabra alguna, el hombre atacó a Harry con una concentración de energía, la que apenas si pudo ser desviada por el chico. Continuó haciendo ese ataque básico, divirtiéndose de ver sudar a Harry, hasta que éste, tras esquivar con gracia su último ataque, contraatacó con un sutil y veloz _Lumos_, haciendo que Quirrell se cubriera el rostro.

Sin un momento que perder, Harry conjuró _Locomotor Wibbly_, forzando a que Quirrell perdiera la compostura tal y como practicó con Flitwick, antes de ejecutar _Expelliarmus_ con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba… pero la mano de Quirrell, guiada especialmente por Voldemort, trató de ganarle la jugada con su propio encantamiento.

Ambos fueron golpeados al mismo tiempo, saliendo disparados un par de metros hacia sus espaldas y perdiendo sus varitas en el acto. Harry, quien estaba más cerca de la pared del cuarto, impactó con fuerza contra el muro. Fue incapaz de recuperar las fuerzas antes de que Quirrell, furioso, se abalanzara sobre él con ambas manos apretándole el cuello. La cicatriz de Harry reaccionó instantáneamente y casi lo enceguecía de dolor; sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell gruñendo y apretando los dientes, tratando de soportar su propio tormento, hasta que finalmente cedió, chillando desesperado:

— Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo… ¡Mis manos… mis manos!

Y Quirrell, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry, aplastándolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterrorizado, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ardientes ampollas, rojas y brillantes.

— ¡Entonces mátalo de una vez, idiota, y termina con tus payasadas! — exclamó Voldemort.

Quirrell levantó para ir a buscar su varita y lanzar un maleficio mortal, pero Harry, instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell.

— ¡AAAAAAH!

Quirrell se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y entonces finalmente Harry se dio cuenta: Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era sujetar a Quirrell, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera cualquier cosa…

Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. El hombre gritó y trató de empujar a Harry. El dolor de cabeza del chico aumentaba y ya no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de Quirrell y los constantes aullidos de Voldemort que gritaba _“¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!”_, y otras voces, tal vez sólo existentes en su cabeza, gritando _“¡Harry! ¡Harry!”_.

Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell se iba soltando. Supo que estaba perdido. Sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía… caía… caía…

_ **Capítulo 19: El hombre con dos caras** _


	20. Capítulo 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final del primer libro... Con un final que nadie lo esperaba... ¿O si?

Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de él. ¡La _snitch_! Trató de atraparla, pero sus brazos eran muy pesados.

Pestañeó. No era la snitch. Eran un par de gafas. Qué raro. Pestañeó otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore se agitaba ante él, esquivando su mano.

— Buenas tardes, Harry — dijo Dumbledore.

Harry lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y confusión. Entonces rápidamente llegó a su mente el recuerdo de lo último que estuvo haciendo antes de perder la consciencia.

— ¡Señor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Fue Quirrell! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido… — se exaltó, sentándose en el lugar.

— Cálmate, querido muchacho, estás un poco desorientado —dijo Dumbledore, sosteniéndole por los hombros. — Además, Quirrell no tiene la Piedra.

— ¿Entonces quién la tiene? Señor, yo…

— Harry, por favor, cálmate… o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí — volvió a sonreírle.

Harry se frenó en seco y miró alrededor. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en una de las mullidas calas de la enfermería, con Dumbledore sentado en una silla junto a él, y en su mesita de noche había una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían ser la mitad del abastecimiento de una tienda de golosinas.

— Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores — dijo Dumbledore, radiante. — Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el Profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto… así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe — rió. — Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro; no dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó — volvió a reír.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

— Tres días. El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados…

— Pero señor, la Piedra…

— Veo que no quieres que te distraiga — dijo, tomando una mirada más seria. — Muy bien, entonces. La Piedra. El Profesor Quirrell no te la pudo quitar. Yo llegué a tiempo para evitarlo, aunque debo decir que lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

— ¿Usted llegó? ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Hermione?

— Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. Llegué justo a tiempo para quitarte a Quirrell de encima…

— Fue usted quien gritaba mi nombre entonces…

— Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde.

— Casi fue así. No habría podido aguantar mucho más sin que me quitara la Piedra…

— No por la Piedra, muchacho. ¡Por ti! ¡El esfuerzo casi te mata! — le reprendió. — Y durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así. En lo que se refiere a la Piedra, ésta fue destruida.

— ¿Destruida? — dijo Harry sin entender. — Pero su amigo… Nicolás Flamel…

— ¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! — interrumpió Dumbledore, contento. — Hiciste muy bien tus tareas, ¿no es cierto? Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.

— Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no?

— Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego… sí, van a morir…

Dumbledore concluyó con un tono algo triste, mas pronto sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto y preocupación que se veía en el rostro de Harry. Su empatía era un agrado.

— Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura — comenzó a contextualizar. — Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pudiera desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían… El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos — le dijo, con una mirada divertida e intrigante.

Harry yacía allí, sin saber qué decir. Dumbledore canturreó durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo.

— ¿Señor? — finalmente dijo Harry. — Estuve pensando… Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol… — y se detuvo, recordando que a los magos no les gusta ese nombre. — Quiero decir _Quién-usted-sabe_…

— Llámalo Voldemort, Harry. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra — le reprendió el mayor.

— Sí, señor — respondió el chico, agachando la mirada por unos instantes. — Bien, Voldemort intentará volver nuevamente, ¿no? Quiero decir… No se ha ido, ¿verdad? ¿Lo que dijo el Profesor Quirrell era cierto? Dijo que Voldemort descubrió una forma de superar a la muerte…

— Así es, Harry. Voldemort no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir… Aunque, a decir verdad, él no está realmente vivo, por lo que no se le puede matar. Él dejó morir a Quirrell para poder escabullirse nuevamente; muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos — respondió, con un semblante sombrío. — De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder al evitar que pudiera construir un nuevo cuerpo con el Elixir de la Vida. La próxima vez hará falta alguien más preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez… bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder.

Harry asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque eso hacía que le doliera más la cabeza, por lo que se puso la mano sobre su cicatriz. Luego dijo:

— Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir… cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad…

— La verdad — Dumbledore suspiró, con resignación. — Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso, te pido que me perdones, pues, por supuesto, no voy a mentirte.

— Bien… Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi madre porque ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar?

En ese instante, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.

— Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. Al menos no hoy, no ahora. Lo sabrás, un día… — dijo, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a través de la ventana más cercana. — Quítatelo de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor… oh, ya sé que eso es odioso… pero bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás.

Harry supo que no sería bueno discutir. Pero claramente no sería un tema fácil de evitar.

— ¿Por qué Quirrell no podía tocarme? — se le ocurrió preguntar.

— Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible… Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel. Quirrell, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón. Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno.

— Mi tutor me dijo que, conociendo a mi madre, ella debió crear un encantamiento de protección muy poderoso… ¿Tiene que ver con eso?

— Ah, entonces le preguntaste al Profesor Snape en su momento, ¿no? — dijo Dumbledore, levantando las cejas. — Bueno, claramente él la conocía mejor que muchos otros, así que quizás su intuición sea la más acertada. Sí, Harry, lo que haya hecho tu madre, incluido su sacrificio, es la protección que evita que Voldemort pueda tocarte… pero debes siempre recordar que ese encantamiento sólo es posible al enorme e incondicional amor de tu madre, que sacrificó todo para que vivieras.

Harry agachó la mirada, sintiendo un doloroso nudo en el corazón. Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry para secarse los ojos con la sábana. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Harry dijo:

— ¿Y la capa invisible… sabe quién me la mandó?

— Ah… Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla — Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron como si le sonrieran. — Una cosa muy útil… Tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí, jaja.

— Y hay algo más…

— Dispara.

— ¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra Filosofal saliera del espejo? — preguntó Harry, con intriga. — Entiendo que mi mayor deseo en ese momento era proteger la Piedra, incluso si eso significaba obtenerla antes que Quirrell, pero no entiendo cómo…

— Ah, bueno… me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho — dijo, con una sonrisa divertida. — Sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla. De otra forma, se verían creando oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida. Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo… — dijo, desviando la mirada, en especial porque Harry se percató de que no le había respondido realmente. — Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas.

Y entonces Dumbledore se puso de pie y, quizás sin querer, fijó su mirada en la mesita de noche.

— Ah, las grageas de todos los sabores — dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada. — En mi juventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vómito, y desde entonces me temo que dejaron de gustarme. Pero creo que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece?

Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado. Luego se atragantó y frunció el ceño, diciendo:

— ¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera del oído!

El tiempo pasó, y Harry finalmente recibió nuevas visitas. La señora Pomfrey no dejaba de ser muy estricta.

— Sólo cinco minutos — suplicó Harry.

— Ni hablar.

— Usted dejó entrar al Director Dumbledore…

— Bueno, por supuesto, es el director, es muy diferente — sentenció ella. — Necesitas descansar.

— Estoy descansando, mire: acostado y todo lo demás — insistió Harry. — Oh, vamos, señora Pomfrey…

— Oh, está bien — cedió finalmente. — Pero sólo cinco minutos.

Y dejó entrar a Ron y Hermione.

— ¡Harry! — saludaron ambos al unísono.

Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero Harry se alegró de que se contuviera, porque aún le dolía la cabeza.

— Oh, Harry… estábamos seguros de que te… Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado…

— Todo el colegio habla de ello — dijo Ron. — ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?

Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la verdadera historia era aún más extraña y apasionante que los más extraños rumores. Harry les contó todo: Quirrell, el espejo, la Piedra y Voldemort. Ron y Hermione eran muy buen público, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Harry les dijo lo que había debajo del turbante de Quirrell, Hermione soltó un grito ahogado.

— ¿Entonces la Piedra ya no existe? — dijo por último Ron. — ¿Flamel morirá?

— Eso es lo que yo le dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que… ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: “Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura”.

— Siempre dije que era un chiflado — dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe.

— ¿Y qué les pasó a ustedes? — preguntó Harry.

— Bueno, yo volví — dijo Hermione, — desperté a Ron (tardé un rato largo) y, cuando íbamos a la lechucería para comunicarnos con Dumbledore, lo encontramos en el vestíbulo de entrada, y se notaba que él ya lo sabía porque nos dijo “Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?”, y subió rápidamente al tercer piso.

— ¿Crees que él quería que lo hicieras? — dijo Ron. — ¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso?

— Bueno — estalló Hermione. — Si lo hizo… eso es terrible… te podrían haber matado.

— No, no fue así — dijo Harry con aire pensativo. — Dumbledore es un hombre muy especial. Yo creo que no tenía muy seguro de que esto ocurriría, o de que yo iría a buscar la Piedra, pero que confiaba en lo que yo sería capaz… Creo que él sabe, más o menos, todo lo que sucede aquí. Admito que debió de saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos, pero no creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y saber cómo funcionaba. Es casi como si él pensara que yo tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si es que ello ocurría…

— Bueno, sí, está bien — dijo Ron. — Escucha, debes estar levantado para mañana, es la fiesta de fin de curso. Falta el último conteo de puntos, sin mencionar que te perdiste el último partido de _quidditch_. ¡La comida de seguro será muy buena!

En aquel momento se acercó la señora Pomfrey, directamente hacia ellos.

— Ya han estado quince minutos. Ahora FUERA — dijo con severidad.

Después de una buena noche de sueño, Harry se sintió casi bien.

— Quiero ir a la fiesta — dijo a la señora Pomfrey, mientras ella le ordenaba todas las cajas de golosinas. — Podré ir, ¿verdad?

— El Director Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso para ir —dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el Director Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las fiestas. — Oh, y tienes otra visita.

— De acuerdo… — le respondió Harry. — ¿Quién es?

Mientras hablaba, entró Hagrid. Como siempre que estaba dentro de un lugar, Hagrid parecía demasiado grande. Se sentó cerca de Harry, lo miró y se puso a llorar.

— ¡Todo… fue… por mi maldita culpa! — gimió, con la cara entre las manos. — Yo le dije al malvado cómo pasar ante Fluffy. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡Todo por un huevo de dragón! ¡Nunca volveré a beber! ¡Deberían echarme y obligarme a vivir como un muggle!

— ¡Hagrid! — dijo Harry, impresionado al ver la pena y el remordimiento de Hagrid, y las lágrimas que mojaban su barba. — Hagrid, lo habría descubierto igual, estamos hablando de Voldemort; lo habría sabido igual aunque no le dijeras nada.

— ¡Podrías haber muerto! — sollozó Hagrid. — ¡Y no digas ese nombre, por favor!

— Por favor alégrate, Hagrid. ¡Salvamos la Piedra! Ya no está, no la podrá usar — trató de reconfortarlo el chico. — Toma una rana de chocolate, tengo muchísimas...

Hagrid se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y dijo:

— Muchas gracias. Y eso me hace recordar… Te he traído un regalo.

— No será un bocadillo de comadreja, ¿verdad? — dijo Harry, con preocupación, ante lo que Hagrid finalmente se rió.

— No. Dumbledore me dio libre el día de ayer para hacerlo. Por supuesto tendría que haberme echado… — insistió, lleno de remordimiento. — Bueno, aquí tienes…

Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad; estaba lleno de fotos mágicas. Sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre…

— Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos… Sabía que tú no tenías… ¿Te gusta?

Harry no podía hablar y tenía la vista fija en las fotos, pero Hagrid entendió, sonriéndole.

***

Harry bajó solo a la fiesta de fin de curso de aquella noche. Lo había ayudado a levantarse la señora Pomfrey, insistiendo en examinarlo una vez más, así que, cuando finalmente llegó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Hogwarts, y con unas largas telas que flotaban sobre las mesas con los colores de las respectivas casas y con sus escudos condecorando los extremos que caían sobre las cabeceras. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba el escudo de armas de Hogwarts.

Cuando Harry entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se deslizó en una silla, junto a Hermione en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarlo. Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después y las conversaciones cesaron.

— ¡Otro año se va! — dijo alegremente Dumbledore después de unos momentos. — Y lamento decirlo, pero voy a fastidiarlos con la charla de un viejo antes de que puedan empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que sus jóvenes cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegaron, con los primeros conocimientos de la vida que tendrán en el mundo mágico… Ahora tienen todo el verano para dejarlas nuevamente bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año, jaja. Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa, y por ello haremos el recuento final de los puntos: En cuarto lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos sesenta y siete puntos; en tercer lugar, Slytherin, con cuatrocientos dos puntos; en segundo lugar, Gryffindor con cuatrocientos cuarenta y nueve puntos, y finalmente Ravenclaw con cuatrocientos veintiséis puntos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la agachando la mirada con frustración, especialmente porque varios de sus compañeros de Slytherin le repudiaron como en un comienzo los puntos perdidos.

— Sí, sí, bien hecho, Ravenclaw — dijo Dumbledore. — Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Muchos alumnos se miraron entre sí, pero prácticamente todos sabían a lo que se refería el director.

— Así que — dijo continuó, — tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Déjenme recordar… Oh, por supuesto. Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley… — comenzó. Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía sufrir de insolación. — …por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse con los vítores. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: “Es mi hermano, ¿saben? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!”.

Después de unos instantes se hizo el silencio otra vez.

— Segundo… a la señorita Hermione Granger, por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con al fuego mismo, premio a la casa Ravenclaw con cincuenta puntos.

Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Harry tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando de vergüenza. Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos rápidamente, mientras los alumnos seguían celebrando los puntajes.

— Finalmente… al señor Harry Potter — continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa — …por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Ravenclaw con sesenta puntos.

El estrépito fue total. Si bien las posiciones en la tabla no cambiaban, los acontecimientos “secretos” eran tan impresionantes que todos querían expresarles su apoyo al trío de jóvenes.

Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.

— Lo que significa — finalmente dijo el Director, con una sonrisa, — que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.

Dio una palmada y extendió después sus manos hacia el techo. En un instante, los adornos con los colores de Hogwarts se volvieron azules con decoraciones de bronce, y el gran escudo de Hogwarts se fue transformando en el escudo con el águila de Ravenclaw. Los profesores jefes estrechaban la mano del Profesor Flitwick, quien sonreía algo avergonzado.

Aquélla fue la mejor noche de la vida de Harry, mejor que ganar en algún juego, o que la Navidad, o que hacer que se desmayara el monstruo gigante… Nunca, jamás, olvidaría aquella noche.

Harry casi no recordaba ya que tenían que recibir los resultados de los exámenes, pero éstos llegaron. Para gran sorpresa de Ron, pasó con buenas notas. Hermione y Harry, por supuesto, fueron los mejores del año, aunque Harry quedó sólo unos pocos puntos detrás en sus exámenes finales debido al dolor de su cicatriz. Incluso Neville pasó a duras penas, pues sus excelentes notas en Herbología compensaron los desastres en Pociones. Ellos confiaban en que suspenderían a Goyle, que era casi tan estúpido como malo, pero él también aprobó. Era una lástima, pero como dijo Ron, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Y de pronto, sus armarios se vaciaron, sus equipajes estuvieron listos, el sapo de Neville apareció en un rincón del cuarto de baño… Todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones (_“Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas”_, decía con tristeza Fred Weasley). Hagrid estaba allí para llevarlos en los botes que cruzaban el lago. Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comieron las grageas de todos los sabores, pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los muggles, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y ropas más “normales”… y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross.

Tardaron un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los muggles. A diferencia de lo que todos hacían, Harry guardó sus cosas en su bolso tal y como hizo el día que tomó el tren hacia Hogwarts gracias a la ayuda de la Profesora McGonagall, quien se despidió una dulce sonrisa.

— Tienen que venir y pasar el verano conmigo — le dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione. — Les enviaré una lechuza.

— Gracias — dijo Harry. — Pero debo admitir que primero tendré bastante que organizar… ¡Espero nos podamos ver durante el verano, Neville! — saludó a la distancia cuando vio pasar a Neville, quien le sonrió y se despidió con la mano en alto.

La gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo muggle.

— ¡Adiós, Harry!

— ¡Nos vemos, Potter!

— Sigues siendo famoso — dijo Ron, con sonrisa burlona mientras su amigo se despedía de todos.

— Mientras sea solamente aquí, no le veo problema — admitió Harry. — Quisiera poder descansar de eso y tener un verano más relajado.

Él, Ron y Hermione pasaron juntos a la estación.

— ¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!

Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron, pero no señalaba a su hermano.

— ¡Harry Potter! — chilló. — ¡Mira, mamá! Puedo ver…

— Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo.

La señora Weasley les sonrió.

— ¿Un año movido? — les preguntó.

— Mucho — respondió Harry, con una sonrisa. — Muchas gracias por el suéter y el pastel, señora Weasley

—Oh, no fue nada.

Sin más, los Weasley se despidieron y se perdieron de vista. A la distancia, poco tiempo después, aparecieron los padres de Hermione, quien se despidió rápidamente y trotó hacia ellos para volver a casa. Poco a poco los alumnos de Hogwarts fueron abandonando la estación.

Harry, tras ver uno de los grandes relojes de la estación, determinó que ya era tiempo suficiente para ir a casa, y se dirigió hacia un punto de encuentro previamente designado… encontrándose con Snape al poco tiempo, quien ya tenía un atuendo más adecuado para caminar por las calles de Londres.

Avanzaron en silencio, pero eso no mermó en absoluto los ánimos de Harry. Apenas si podía imaginar lo que sería ese nuevo verano, lejos de los Dursley, y al fin con amigos que esperaban comunicarse con él hasta poder verse nuevamente en Hogwarts. Su vida pasada cada vez parecía ser simplemente un mal sueño del que finalmente había despertado.

Una vez salieron de la Red Floo, ya de vuelta en Spinner’s End, Harry respiró hondo y se estiró, sintiendo por primera vez lo que podría significar volver a casa luego de un largo tiempo de ausencia.

— Bienvenido de vuelta, Harry — le sonrió Snape.

— Muchas gracias, Sr. Snape — respondió Harry, con una amplia sonrisa.

Y sin esperar mucho más, sacaron sus cosas para que el mayor las hiciera volver a su tamaño real, y así poder liberar las lechuzas para que pudieran volar en paz.

Snape pronto se fue a preparar algo en la cocina mientras Harry ordenaba sus cosas en su habitación. No pasó mucho cuando la comida ya estaba lista y ambos se reunieron a la mesa para comer.

— Vaya año, ¿no? — comenzó a decir Snape, con una leve sonrisa. — Supongo que lo has pasado bastante bien, ¿verdad?

— ¡Bastante! — respondió Harry, con ánimos. — Claro, estar constantemente en la escuela tiene sus momentos no tan agradables, pero fue muy divertido… ¡Y ahora tengo amigos, y conozco cosas de las que sí puedo conversar y compartir con los demás!

— Y unas cuantas anécdotas no tan agradables — recordó el otro, con una mueca inquisitorial.

— Sí, pero espero no se repitan — admitió el chico, rascándose la mejilla. — Además, aún queda mucho por aprender para evitar que pasen cosas malas…

— Pero debo admitir que lo estás haciendo bastante bien. Tu madre estaría bastante orgullosa…

Harry sonrió avergonzado. Trató de imaginar la sonrisa de su madre, especialmente después de que la vio en el espejo de _Muir Edised_, y sintió una nostálgica alegría… pero con ello pronto se acordó de otra cosa.

— ¡Cierto! Deme un segundo — exclamó, corriendo a su habitación y volviendo al instante. — ¡Quería mostrarle esto! Me lo regaló Hagrid.

Y le entregó el álbum de fotos a Snape. El semblante del mayor rápidamente se endureció y su sonrisa se enfrío, especialmente cuando lo abrió y vio las fotos de los padres de Harry.

— Sabe… — continuó el chico, con algo de duda. — Desde hace tiempo quise preguntarle, pero por alguna razón no me había atrevido, en especial porque usted siempre desviaba el tema… pero, ¿usted conoció a mi padre?

Entonces Snape cerró el libro y lo apartó a un costado de la mesa. Se quedó mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos unos instantes y, con un ligero temblor en el labio, finalmente le dijo:

— Sí, Harry, conocí a tu padre, James — le dijo, antes de fruncir el ceño como nunca. — Él era un matón y un abusivo…

**Capítulo 20: Revelaciones y Retorno a Casa**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis
> 
> Bueno, ya que la semana pasada no publiqué - lo siento, en serio, pero terminar el año en evaluaciones no es agradable, incluso en contexto de pandemia -, hoy publiqué dos capítulos, terminando lo que sería la primera temporada de este fic.
> 
> A partir del próximo mes, estaremos publicando la segunda temporada... ¿Creo? Aún no lo sé. Pero lo que sí, el segundo libro está casi completamente listo, por lo que quedaría sólo publicar.
> 
> De a poco se irá separando la historia de los libros. Lo que sí pueden considerar es que un enfrentamiento con Voldemort, de realizarse, no será en los años de Hogwarts sino que posteriormente, lo que sí sería un gran cambio. Pero como eso aún está en discusión con Sieg, no confirmo nada.
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes nos leyeron al final y, sabiendo un adelanto de lo que se viene, espero que nos sigan apoyando... Mucho más si somos tan pocos escritores en español aquí en AO3 uou
> 
> Saludos y espero que disfruten sus fiestas de fin de año.


End file.
